


The Pros & Cons of Breathing.

by ramenluvwithu



Series: Crossovers Schematic. [1]
Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, Wanted (2008), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bodyswap, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Charles Xavier has a Twin, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles has two twins, Crossdressing, Erik You Slut, Erik has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, F/M, M/M, Magneto's Terrible Fashion Sense, Power Swap, Roleplay, Smitten Erik, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier había aprendido a creer en muchas cosas que otros hombres ni siquiera podrían concebir, pero, ni él estuvo preparado para lo que encontró aquella mañana...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está dedicado al Charles de mi Erik, _hope you enjoy it_.
> 
> Dicho esto, puedo retirarme con dignidad.

Había vuelto a soñar con Erik aquella noche, una noche más, como todas aquellas que habían transcurrido desde los sucesos de Cuba. No entendía por qué, pero independientemente del escenario que su cerebro crease, ya fuese real o ficticio, allí estaba, el maldito Erik Lehnsherr, recordándole que todo había sido real, que él seguía siendo un hombre con un par de piernas inútiles y un corazón lleno de rencor por primera vez en toda su existencia.

El sueño había sido más vívido de lo usual. Estaban en la playa, en Cuba, tal y como había ocurrido, Charles entre los brazos de un Erik que parecía a punto de llorar, tragándose las lágrimas bajo aquella capa de hostilidad tan suya. Podría tener mil rostros distintos, pero Charles siempre sabría que era Erik por cosas como aquella.

\- Charles, te quiero... a mi lado. - No se escuchaba nada que no fuesen sus palabras. Parecían estar flotando en el medio de la inmensa nada, pero tampoco tenía importancia. Erik era tan real...  
\- Me temo que eso es imposible, mi viejo amigo. - Las palabras brotaban de sus labios sin su consentimiento. Sonreía con tristeza, y Erik no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo.  
\- No lo entiendes, Charles. - Erik se quitó el casco, arrojándolo a algún punto en el que la nebulosa de sus sueños se lo tragó. - Te necesito. Yo...

El despertador lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad antes de que Erik terminase la frase. La habitación estaba en una total y absoluta penumbra, lo que extrañó al inglés debido al hecho de que él siempre dejaba que fuese la luz natural que entraba por los ventanales la que lo despertase, lo que también le llevó a pensar en que... él no tenía despertador.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Sigo soñando?_

De hecho, había algo más: estaba tan confuso y adormilado que no había reparado en ello, pero, para su asombro, sus piernas respondían a sus impulsos nerviosos. Se movían. Y el silencio. No había voces, ni un solo pensamiento ajeno. Un profundo, total y absoluto silencio.

_Definitivamente, sigo soñando._

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, pensando en que era perfectamente consciente de estar despierto, pero tratando de negárselo a sí mismo. Se sentó en la cama, mientras que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad de aquel cuarto que definitivamente no era el suyo, aunque apenas pudiese percibir la silueta de un armario y la mesita de noche, levemente iluminada por la luz del despertador que había sonado. Marcaba las 7:35. A esas horas, por lo general, Charles seguiría durmiendo.

Pensó en tratar de volver a dormir, obligándose a creer que estaba dentro de un sueño lúcido, que todo se arreglaría con cerrar los ojos y desaparecer de aquella realidad, cuando se percató de que había algo que le apetecía hacer con una muy mayor intensidad.

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pudo andar, pero el saber que no podría volver a hacerlo nunca más hizo de aquella experiencia lo mejor que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Sí, todo seguía siendo escalofriantemente real, y él se sentía extraño, pero era placentero. Encendió la luz y avanzó unos cuantos pasos por aquella habitación desconocida, deseando correr, saltar, disfrutar de aquello mientras durase. Había un enorme armario, el mismo que había podido intuir con la luz apagada, y estaba acercándose a él cuando se percató de que en sus puertas había dos grandes espejos... y lo que vio reflejado en ellos lo dejó con la mandíbula desencajada.

Porque desde el cristal, tal y como en su sueño, los ojos grisáceos e impenetrables de Erik Lehnsherr le devolvieron la mirada. Le seguían, al igual que el reflejo imitaba a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Era Erik, de carne y hueso. Y él estaba bajo su piel.

_Pero... ¿cómo es posible?_

Se acercó, quedando a milímetros de la superficie del espejo. Todo era tal y como él lo recordaba, aún y a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin verle. Sus marcadas facciones que le hacían parecer un dios griego, su cuerpo alto, delgado pero de marcados músculos. Comenzó a sentir algo parecido a las mariposas revoloteándole en el interior del estómago, y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba, al menos, una explicación a aquello. Así, se llevó un par de dedos a una de sus sienes, esperando ponerse en contacto con Hank o con cualquier otro de los chicos de la escuela, allá donde estuviese su mansión, pero, aunque se concentró al máximo, nada ocurrió. Resoplando, cerró los ojos y lo volvió a intentar, tratando de ir más allá, pero obteniendo el mismo resultado negativo. Cuando abrió los ojos, un ciento de objetos metálicos orbitaban a su alrededor. ¿Quería eso decir que también tenía los poderes de Erik?

Y entonces, ¿dónde estaba el verdadero Erik? ¿Tendría él algo que ver con todo aquello?

Charles, a pesar de que se descubrió sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada del espejo, pensó que tendría que vestirse y salir de allí – aunque no tuviese ni idea de dónde estaba -. Si no podía usar sus poderes, tendría que ir él mismo en busca de todas las respuestas que necesitaba, y con urgencia.

**

Erik se despertó con el sonido de aquella molesta voz que no hacía otra cosa que llamarle.

\- Más vale que tengas una buena razón para despertarme... - Gruñía más que hablaba, todavía perdido dentro de un sueño que ya había desaparecido de su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, enterrando el rostro en la almohada. Ignoraba quién estaba allí, pero no le gustaba que le despertasen antes de que él mismo lo hiciera. Ya madrugaba lo suficiente, y perder tiempo de descanso sin una razón de peso le parecía un crimen.  
\- Creo que te has quedado dormido, profesor.  
\- Todavía no ha sona... - De repente se quedó callado. Había ignorado el hecho de que la persona que estaba en la habitación le resultaba familiar, de un pasado no muy lejano en la mansión de Charles Xavier. Había ignorado el hecho de que lo llamase _profesor_. Había ignorado aquella sensación de no sentir su propio cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo. Pero lo que ya no había podido ignorar, una vez que se había despertado, y con él, poco a poco, su ira, fue el sonido de su propia voz.

Aquella no era su voz. No, ni por asomo. De hecho, ni siquiera había pretendido sonar de forma tan calmada, le había salido de forma... _natural_. Algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo la quemazón de la luz en sus retinas, para encontrarse a sí mismo en la cama de Charles, en aquella enorme habitación suya, con Hank McCoy a su lado, o lo que había debajo de aquella enorme criatura azul que era ahora.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Erik lo había escuchado, así como otro ciento de cosas que Hank no estaba diciendo, pero que retumbaban dentro de su cabeza, todas al mismo tiempo.  
\- Mi cabeza... Hank, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando? - Se masajeó las sienes, al mismo tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos para que la luz no contribuyese en ese agudo dolor de cabeza.  
\- ¿Pasando?  
\- Sí, Hank. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO AQUÍ? ¿Y POR QUÉ TENGO UNA MALDITA ORQUESTA EN EL CEREBRO? ¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ CHARLES?  
\- Profesor...  
\- ¿ME VES PINTA DE SER UN JODIDO PROFESOR? DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE ESTÁ PASANDO. - Soltó un montón de maldiciones en alemán después de aquella frase, y Hank, a pesar de ser una enorme criatura azul, se vio realmente asustado. Charles ni siquiera sabía hablar ese idioma con fluidez.  
\- No lo sé, profesor...  
\- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME _ESO_! - Pensar en Charles no le estaba ayudando precisamente, porque algo realmente absurdo tamborileaba en su cerebro.  
\- Disculpa, Charles. - Se detuvo, todavía preguntándose qué le pasaba esa mañana al profesor. - No ha ocurrido nada particular desde hace algún tiempo. Tal vez si me explicases qué sucede...  
\- Hank, tráeme un espejo. AHORA.

Hank obedeció, raudo, aquella agresividad de Charles Xavier siendo algo no visto nunca antes. Cuando le acercó el espejo y pudo verse reflejado en él, el color huyó de su rostro. Sus piernas negándose a reaccionar, aquel punzante dolor de cabeza, su voz... todo tenía sentido ahora, todo menos el hecho de que estuviese en la mansión de Westchester en el cuerpo de Charles Xavier. 

Él, Erik Lehnsherr. Algo muy raro debió de haber bebido el día anterior. Sí, eso debía ser.

Pero era aquella estúpida cara perfecta, de piel pálida, rasgos suaves y pecas a puñados. Eran aquellos grandes ojos azules que a veces veían el mundo como si Charles fuese un cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia. Eran aquellos labios bonitos y rojizos, del color de las cerezas.  
Era _él_. Charles. Tan real como la vida misma, después de haberse hecho a la idea de que no volvería a verlo nunca más.

\- Esto está mal. Muy, muy mal. Hank. - Hank McCoy se quedó esperando a que le dijese algo, ligeramente más contento por el hecho de que el profesor se hubiese relajado y ya no le estuviese gritando, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse qué era aquello que había visto en su reflejo que de repente lo había dejado tan embelesado, tan feliz. Parecía hasta maravillado por el tono de su voz, que había recuperado su suavidad natural y característica. - Hank, yo no soy Charles. No sé qué ha ocurrido, créeme, soy el más sorprendido del lugar, pero yo soy Erik.  
\- ¿Erik? - Hank pareció alarmarse.  
\- Sí, Erik. - Fue ese momento en el que su rostro dibujó una expresión que, efectivamente, solo podía pertenecer a Erik Lehnsherr, aquella ironía mezclada con hostilidad, algo imposible de describir, como si todo el mundo fuese demasiado estúpido para él. Ver eso en el rostro del profesor hizo de la afirmación algo real, y Hank se encontró petrificado en su posición, sin saber cómo reaccionar. - ¿Crees que habría alguna posibilidad de levantarme de esta cama? Si quiero descubrir qué esta pasando, necesito al menos poder moverme.  
\- _Err_... claro, te ayudaré.

La hora siguiente fue probablemente la más humillante de la vida de Magneto. Él, que se jactaba de ser una criatura independiente como la que más, se encontró dependiendo de Hank para todo, incluyendo el levantarse de cama y meterse en la ducha. Pensaba en cómo Charles podía soportar eso, y se daba cuenta de que era culpa suya el que no se pudiera mantener de pie, lo cual aumentaba su ansiedad que ya alcanzaba altas cotas debido a la situación. Tal vez, eso era el _karma_ , después de todo, aunque cada vez que veía su reflejo en el espejo pensaba que estar en el cuerpo de Charles era de todo menos un castigo, aunque automáticamente tratase de olvidar que aquello había cruzado su mente. Pero claro, seguía estando el asunto de su inmovilidad, y si algo odiaba, aparte del hecho de ser dependiente y de no poder sentir el metal a su alrededor y recibir un coro de voces inconexas a cambio, era el no saber controlar lo que sucedía, el no saber qué hacer. Para cuando estuvo vestido y en la planta baja, en la silla de ruedas de Charles, ya sentía que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones.

Se había puesto una de aquellas camisetas de cuello cisne que eran lo único que vestía Erik, probablemente, de color negro, y unos pantalones grises de sastre. Charles tenía un sentido del gusto demasiado anticuado, en su opinión. Se había alegrado de haber encontrado aquello en el armario; en cierto modo, eso lo hacía sentir _más Erik_.

\- ¿Así que es verdad lo que dice Hank? - Alex Summers acababa de irrumpir en la estancia, la curiosidad pintada en el rostro. Erik no necesitó contestar: su expresión huraña hablaba por él. - Oh, ya veo. Bueno, al menos debería alegrarte el hecho de estar en el cuerpo de tu novio y no en el de cualquier otro. - Se rió, pensando que sería la única vez en su vida que se podría burlar abiertamente de Magneto.

De haber podido, Erik le habría dado un puñetazo en plena cara, pero, claro, estaba en aquella maldita silla, en aquel cuerpo que... por supuesto, estaba _eso_. Sonriendo con maldad, Erik se llevó un par de dedos a una de sus sienes, como había visto hacer millones de veces a Charles, y sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, se decidió a darle su merecido, obteniendo unos resultados satisfactorios que probablemente habrían sido irreversibles para el cerebro del pobre Alex si no hubiese entrado Sean Cassidy en aquel momento.

\- ¡Podrías haberlo matado! - dijo mientras que ayudaba a Alex a recomponerse, mirando a _Erik-siendo-Charles_ con reproche. - Además, ¿qué le has hecho a Charles?  
\- Yo no le he hecho nada, ya se lo he dicho a Hank. No sé qué ha pasado. Ayer estaba en la Hermandad y hoy... bueno, esto.  
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que... Charles...?

Erik no había pensado en ello ni un solo minuto, pero ahora que Sean lo comentaba, tenía sentido. ¿Estaba Charles en su cuerpo? ¿Estaría en la Hermandad? Por un momento, en su cabeza apareció una escena en la que Charles trataba de explicarle a los mutantes del lado de Magneto la igualdad mutante como una opción de vida frente al exterminio de la raza humana por ser inferiores, y la alarma recorrió su espalda.

\- No tengo ni idea, Sean, pero, ahora que lo dices, puede que tengas razón. No lo había pensado, si te soy sincero. - Entrecerró los ojos cuando dijo eso, como si fuese una ofensa. - Creo que deberíamos ir a la Hermandad.

Tanto Sean como Alex, que parecía haber recobrado la integridad y que ahora solo trataba de desprender odio hacia el hombre de la silla de ruedas – aunque no se sentía capaz teniendo en cuenta que aquel era el rostro de Charles Xavier -, se lo quedaron mirando, preguntándose, a un mismo tiempo, quién había decidido que iba a ser Erik el que tomase las decisiones. El hecho de estar en el cuerpo de Charles no le daba ese derecho, desde luego.

\- ¿Y por qué deberíamos obedecerte? - Alex dijo aquello en un tono más alto de lo que él mismo esperaba.  
\- No tenéis por qué hacerlo. Yo iré de todos modos, solo o acompañado. La cuestión es si vosotros queréis recuperar a vuestro profesor. - Levantó una ceja, volviendo a poner aquella expresión irónica tan Erik, que quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar en la apacibilidad natural del inglés.

Sean y Alex intercambiaron miradas. Lo cierto es que el maldito bastardo tenía razón.


	2. It's fine.

Se había dado una ducha, a pesar de que en un principio se negaba a ello. Trató de no mirar su cuerpo – bueno, el cuerpo de Erik -, de olvidar que no era él, pero le resultó algo imposible tras un centenar de intentos. Estaba frente al espejo, de nuevo, recién salido de la ducha, totalmente desnudo, el cuerpo todavía mojado. Nunca había visto a Erik sin una sola prenda de ropa, y lo cierto es que nunca había sido tan consciente como ese momento de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Era... _sexual_. Nadie podía negar eso. Especialmente él, con todas aquellas cosas que siempre se había estado guardando en su interior. Erik le hacía perder la cabeza, y por eso no le extrañó encontrarse con una erección considerable – aunque era algo que ya ni siquiera podía hacer con su cuerpo, debido a su parálisis, que lo había dejado inútil de la cintura hacia abajo -, que le hizo quedarse embobado, casi avergonzado, con el considerable tamaño del miembro de Erik. Se mordió el labio mientras que notaba la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, algo que resultó extraño en aquel rostro. Erik nunca se sonrojaba.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, todavía sin ponerse ni una sola prenda de ropa. Se sentía haciendo algo que no debía pero, ¿acaso no tenía derecho a _disfrutar_ de la sensación, si además nadie se percataría nunca de aquello? Cerró los ojos, y el silencio seguía estando por doquier. Ni una _voz_ , ni un solo pensamiento ajeno. Solo estaban aquellas nuevas sensaciones extrañas, el sentir un cuerpo nuevo, el notar el metal vibrando por doquier, en sintonía con su ser. Abrió los ojos, mirando el techo. Sonrió.

Comenzó a masturbarse, lentamente, disfrutando aquella sensación, sintiendo el movimiento de sus manos pero percatándose a un mismo tiempo de que aquel tacto no se correspondía con las propias, con las que ya estaba familiarizado. Se sentía ligeramente patético cuando pensaba en lo muchísimo que estaba disfrutando, pero le bastaba con ladear la cabeza, ver aquella imagen en el espejo y sentir como su miembro volvía a endurecerse. Era como magia. La mitad de sus pensamientos más oscuros hecha realidad.

Sí, tal vez todo aquello tenía sus ventajas, después de todo.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuántos orgasmos tuvo, pero después de eso, se sintió tremendamente bien. Se dio una segunda ducha, de agua fría, y se dirigió al armario, buscando algo que ponerse. Era todo tan... _Erik_. Camisetas de cuello cisne, unas cuantas camisas, no mucho más. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien como Erik tuviese aquella falta de refinamiento, cierto gusto más elegante a la hora de vestir. Era todo economía y confortabilidad.

Encontró un traje de sastre de color gris, y decidió que aquella era la mejor – de hecho, la única – elección del ropero. Si aquello tenía intención de prolongarse, desde luego tendría que comprar algo de ropa. No sabía de dónde le salía aquel arranque de vanidad, pero no iba a discutir consigo mismo. Además, aquella forma de vestir de Erik siempre le había parecido demasiado... asfixiante, aunque bien era cierto que podría vestir cualquier cosa, todo le sentaría bien.

Contempló el resultado en el espejo, más tiempo del que debería en realidad, y se dijo a sí mismo que ya era momento de salir. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y estaba a punto de rozar el picaporte con los dedos cuando algo lo interrumpió.

_Charles._

_¿Erik? ¿Eres tú?_

_Sí, soy yo. ¿Dónde estás?_

_No lo sé, no he estado aquí antes... pero me temo que es tu habitación, Erik. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_No tengo la menor idea, sinceramente._

_Estamos a pares entonces, viejo amigo._

_Charles, no te muevas de ahí, no salgas de la Hermandad; iremos a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?_

_De acuerdo. Erik..._

_Dime, Charles._

_Nada, no importa. Simplemente que esto es lo más extraño que me ha ocurrido nunca, y creo que tú puedes decir lo mismo. ¿Estás bien?_

_Todo lo bien que puedo estar en tu maldita silla de ruedas, Charles._

Al acto se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir, pero no era más que la pura verdad.

_Disculpa, no quería decir eso._

_No tiene importancia, Erik. Tienes toda la razón, desde luego que la tienes..._

_Es todo culpa mía._

_No vamos a hablar de eso ahora, Erik. Ahora solo... ven._

_De acuerdo, Charles, de acuerdo._

Se sentó en la cama, pensando en si sería buena idea, de todos modos, salir fuera de la habitación. Que el silencio de su cabeza hubiese sido interrumpido por alguien usando sus poderes había sido la sensación más aterradora de su existencia, especialmente si ese alguien era Erik. Se sentía como un músico que se hubiese quedado sordo de golpe. Le temblaban las manos y no podía evitarlo.

De repente, recordó que estaba en la Hermandad, y todo acabó.

Raven estaba allí.

**

Había seguido el rastro de la mente de Charles como si alguien se lo hubiese iluminado con una linterna. Había sido más fácil de lo que creía, aunque también mucho más agotador. Recuperó la percepción de su nueva realidad solo para darse cuenta de que se sentía a punto de desmayarse, las voces de su cabeza volviendo a subir el volumen hasta ser casi insoportable. Por mucho que le fascinase el admirarse a un espejo y por mucho que todos parecían profesarle cierto afecto por primera vez en su vida, odiaba ser Charles Xavier. Echaba de menos sus piernas, y sobre todo, echaba de menos el silencio de su cabeza.

Estaban todos reunidos en la biblioteca, y Hank pareció ver el cansancio repentino de su rostro, pues, con una preocupación que nunca Erik se imaginaría, Hank se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, Hank, no te preocupes, gracias. - Le sorprendió su propia amabilidad. En otras circunstancias, ni siquiera le habría agradecido el gesto.  
\- Erik, tengo algo que quizás te ayude. Al menos podrás andar...  
\- ¿Andar? - Algo parecido a la alegría resonó en su voz.  
\- Bueno, tus poderes...  
\- No me importa, Hank. Dame lo que sea, por favor. - Saldría de allí corriendo y buscaría un lugar bien lejano y escondido donde trataría de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo y sin que nadie pudiese acusar aquella flaqueza. Acto seguido, iría a buscar a Charles para reclamarle lo que era suyo, y así acabaría todo, aunque no tuviese ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Miró fijamente a Hank, tratando de imitar aquella mirada de cachorrillo triste de Charles que tan bien le funcionaba para que la gente hiciese las cosas por él.

Hank arrastró la silla hasta el laboratorio, donde procedió a inyectarle algo en un brazo. Erik se percató de que no era el primero, y probablemente, el último pinchazo que aquellos brazos tan pálidos y pecosos, como todo Charles era, habían recibido últimamente. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes de eso?

En cuestión de segundos, aquellas voces se callaron, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Erik estaba tan feliz por este hecho que ni siquiera se percató de que sus piernas – las piernas de Charles -, comenzaban a reaccionar a sus deseos hasta pasados un par de minutos. Se puso de pie, pensando en que a su vida ya solo le faltaban unos cuantos tragos de alguna bebida alcohólica y tapar todos los espejos o superficies reflectantes de su entorno para ser medianamente normal de nuevo, y pudo percatarse de otros cambios en aquel cuerpo desconocido que no había podido analizar desde la silla o desde la cama: Charles era jodidamente bajito en comparación consigo mismo, y la diferencia en cuanto a complexión y forma física eran ahora claramente perceptibles sin necesidad de comprobarlo ante un espejo. Se dio cuenta de que su vista tenía que dirigirse hacia arriba para dirigirse a la gran mayoría de los miembros de la mansión, y eso volvió a crear aquella sensación de frustración, pero cualquier cosa era mejor a nada.

\- Esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido desde que me he levantado. - Estaba a punto de decir que solo lo había superado el haber hablado con Charles, pero decidió que era mejor quedarse callado. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, enseñando todos los dientes, algo que, una vez más, solo Erik podría hacer usando aquel rostro. - Bien, creo que ahora sí que podemos irnos, ¿no?

**

La Hermandad era un lugar peculiar. Charles nunca había pensado en ella como en el lugar físico que era, tampoco había tratado nunca de imaginársela. El metal a su alrededor se crispaba y amenazaba con seguirlo a su avance. Era lo único que podía sentir ahora, y aunque no era lo mismo que escuchar, al menos creaba la misma sensación que la que crearía una prostituta tratando de suplantar a una vieja amante. Charles se percató de que aquel era un lugar pensado para que Erik viviese, con ese material escondido por doquier. La Hermandad, la guarida de Magneto, aquella boca del lobo en la que él mismo estaba metido, y sin siquiera buscarlo.

Raven se encontraba en una estancia que resultaba tan curiosa como el resto, sentada sobre un sofá de cuero negro, entretenida en la lectura de un libro, su piel azul y ni una sola prenda de ropa encima. Había dejado de ser la Raven que él recordaba, pero a un mismo tiempo no dejaba de ser ella. Su hermana. Lo había abandonado, pero él no podía culparla, pues eran sus deseos, pero cómo la extrañaba.

\- Hola, Raven. - Ella levantó la vista, extrañada por el hecho de que le llamase así, pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
\- Hola, Magneto. - A Charles, a su vez, le resultaba extraño que jamás usasen sus nombres reales, como si quisiesen olvidar sus verdaderas identidades. Se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.  
\- ¿Cómo estás?  
\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Ella cerró el libro, poniéndose a la defensiva. No era difícil intuir que algo pasaba con Erik, que definitivamente, no era él.  
\- Soy Charles, Raven. - La miró, esperando que ella lo entendiese como siempre, sin necesidad de palabras, pero solo vio la confusión en su rostro. La veía contemplar el traje que llevaba puesto como si fuese alguna especie de disfraz, y trataba de procesar sus palabras.  
\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Estás en su cabeza?  
\- No, me temo que no. Raven, no sé que ha pasado esta mañana. Simplemente me he despertado... _así_. Erik está ahora en mi cuerpo, y él y los chicos de la mansión no tardarán mucho en llegar, pero... - Se quedó callado, como tratando de escoger las palabras. Tomó una de las manos de Raven, un gesto que siempre hacía Charles, acariciando los patrones de su piel con el dedo. - Necesitaba verte, asegurarme de que estabas bien. De que eras feliz con tu elección.  
\- Estoy bien, Charles. - Se le hacía extraño el estar hablando con Erik de aquel modo, aquella extraña, caballerosa y dulce versión del hombre hostil y frío que era Magneto. - Y no me arrepiento de mi elección. Aunque me alegro de que estés aquí. - Apretó su mano con afecto, dibujando una sonrisa. - Sigues siendo mi hermano, después de todo. A pesar de que ahora mismo me cueste creerlo un poco. Pero Erik nunca haría esto.  
\- Espero que podamos solucionarlo pronto. - Notaba algunas partículas metálicas pululando a su alrededor como si fuese un imán humano gigante, y no podía controlarlo, no todavía. - Te he echado de menos.  
\- Y yo a ti.

Se quedaron allí, los dedos entrelazados, un silencio que no necesitaba ser cubierto con palabras. Charles trataba de no pensar en la realidad, en el cuerpo en el que se encontraba, en lo que los demás veían en ese momento de él. A Raven no parecía importarle. La abrazó, besando su frente, pensando que aquella era probablemente la última vez que lo volvería a hacer en mucho tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando supo que ya habían llegado.


	3. I've been missing you.

Nada había cambiado aquella mañana en la Hermandad. A Erik no le resultó complicado utilizar sus recién adquiridos poderes para que nadie se cuestionase la presencia de _Charles Xavier_ y sus alumnos; si no fuese por aquellas molestas voces, adoraría esos poderes y aquella sensación de control total.

Abría la comitiva, andando al fin, pensando que nunca sentiría eso, algo tan simple, como una bendición, con todos los chicos siguiéndole, aunque ya no era la primera vez que escuchaba a Alex preguntar quién demonios lo había puesto a él al mando, como llevaba clamando desde que sabía que Erik estaba en el cuerpo de Charles. Seguía enfadado por lo que le había hecho antes y no podía negarlo.

Encontró a Raven sentada en aquel sofá en el que siempre solía leer, acompañada por... bueno, _él_. Charles en su cuerpo. Por mucho que estuviese concienciado de ello, verlo realmente, verse a sí mismo desde fuera, fue algo impactante. Charles sujetaba una de las manos de Raven entre las suyas. Llevaba puesto un traje que Erik solo había usado una vez en su vida, y que lo cierto es que le daba un aire de sofisticación que nunca había tenido, o, mejor dicho, que nunca había buscado tener. Pero claro, estábamos hablando de Charles y su maldito estilo de profesor de Harvard, o Oxford, o como quiera que se llamase aquella maldita universidad _snob_ en la que había estado.

Se había quedado estático, viendo una idéntica reacción en Charles, el que nunca había pensado en lo raro que se vería llevando una ropa como la de Erik, con una expresión en su rostro de desprecio y hostilidad que solo él sabía poner. Era su cuerpo, allí, _de pie_ , pero distaba mucho de ser _él_.

\- Erik... ¿eres tú?  
\- Charles. - Fue toda la respuesta. Su voz no sonaba demasiado alegre. _Él_ no estaba demasiado alegre con la situación.

Charles se puso de pie, quedando justo delante de Erik. Estaban cara a cara - aunque Erik tuvo que levantar la mirada una vez más; nunca había pensado en lo alto que parecía visto desde los ojos de Charles -, mirándose fijamente, pensando el uno del otro en lo parecido que era eso a verse en un espejo, y qué distinto era a un mismo tiempo. Incluso la forma en la que permanecían de pie era diferente. En sus respectivas mentes habían recreado su reencuentro millones de veces, en miles de situaciones diferentes, pero ninguna de la que sus cabezas hubiese podido concebir se asemejaba a aquello.

\- Vaya, así que es... _real_. - Charles seguía recorriéndolo con la vista, como tratando de encontrar algo. Para Erik, escuchar su propia voz con el acento inglés de Charles le pareció antinatural.  
\- Eso parece. - Se formó un silencio incómodo en la estancia. Raven los miraba a ambos, siendo consciente de que aquella imagen de Charles que tenía delante lo era todo menos ese dulce hombrecillo que debería ser. Erik se veía _tenso_. Parecía haber perdido su calma y su autocontrol, aunque su hostilidad no lo hubiese abandonado, rodeándolo como un aura que iría con él a cualquier cuerpo que fuese.  
\- Así que Hank ha dado con la fórmula correcta para su suero. - Levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa amable a un mismo tiempo. Erik lo miró como si no supiese de qué estaba hablando. - Estás andando - dijo como toda explicación.  
\- ¿Así que tú nunca lo has usado?  
\- No. Hasta ahora solo había estado haciendo algunas pruebas, análisis y cosas por el estilo. Debiste de parecer muy desesperado para que se diese tanta prisa en acabarlo. - Volvió a sonreír, esta vez como si la debilidad de Erik le produjese cierta satisfacción.  
\- No estaba desesperado. - Erik trataba de recuperar su dignidad, y pensó en por qué eso se estaba sucediendo de aquella manera. Solo estaba en el cuerpo de Charles, no _era_ Charles. - Simplemente me dolía la cabeza por culpa de tus malditos poderes.  
\- Oh. - La sonrisa de Charles desapareció, recordando aquellos primeros latigazos otorgados por las primeras ondas telepáticas que acudieron a su mente en toda su vida. - Lo entiendo. Lo siento, Erik. Sé que es algo horrible.  
\- No hace falta que lo jures. - Tenía un gesto acusador en su persona, aunque carecía de lógica puesto que Charles no tenía la culpa de nada -. En fin, cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes podremos encontrarle una solución a todo esto. ¿Te importa si...?  
\- Yo voy con vosotros. - Raven se puso de pie, como si algo la hubiese pellizcado.  
\- Raven, tú te quedas aquí. - Erik la miró, tratando de sonar con el tono amenazante de siempre, y tuvo ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de que, mientras estuviese en el cuerpo de Charles Xavier, no podría amenazar a nadie seriamente. Era, simplemente, demasiado dulce y suave como para poder hacer eso. Era Charles, al fin y al cabo.  
\- Volveré contigo cuando esto haya acabado, pero no me voy a quedar aquí, Erik. - Sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente a Charles, cuando recordó que esa no era la persona a la que debía mirar.  
\- Raven, haz lo que quieras. - Le echó una mirada furtiva al inglés, como exigiéndole que dijese algo, pero Charles se quedó simplemente contemplando la escena, como si la encontrase increíblemente entretenida. - No voy a discutir contigo. Hoy no.

Erik abandonó la estancia con aire decidido, tratando de nuevo de salvar su orgullo herido, sabiendo sin necesidad de comprobarlo, y sin poder evitar ser atravesado por una sensación gratificante, que Charles lo seguía.

**

Charles y Erik no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra en el viaje de regreso a la mansión. Simplemente trataban de no mirarse, de no explotar en un ciento de cosas que gritarse. Ninguno de los dos entendía cómo era posible que se encontrasen enredados en esa situación, llevando tanto tiempo sin verse, sin mantener contacto, pero claro, nunca sin dejar de pensar, secretamente, el uno en el otro, como las dos mitades de un todo que ellos eran.

Charles miraba por la ventanilla del avión privado en el que habían ido a buscarlo a la Hermandad. El cielo estaba despejado, para variar, y el sol alumbraba con intensidad. Erik estaba sentado justo a su lado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a sí mismo, respirando profundamente. Seguía obligándose a no dirigirle la mirada, pero no pudo evitar rozar su pierna con los dedos, más para comprobar si realmente lo sentía que otra cosa. Erik pareció estremecerse ante el contacto, ligeramente, sin que nadie más que él, que estaba justo a su lado, pudiera percatarse. El azul de sus ojos seguía sin encontrarse, pero, y aunque cada uno parecía encerrado en su propio mundo a los ojos de los demás pasajeros del avión, algo cambió en el momento en el que Erik extendió su mano buscando la de Charles y entrelazó los dedos entre los suyos, necesitando aquel contacto por una razón que se escapaba a su entendimiento. Fue correspondido, y así se quedaron, sus manos cálidas y unidas, ejerciendo cierta presión, tratando de hablar como lo harían con la telepatía apagada de Erik. Charles se encontró pensando, no sin que sus mejillas se enrojeciesen, que tal vez todo aquello había sido realmente bueno. Seguía tratando de olvidar la realidad, pero, no importaba desde qué lado lo hiciese, aquellas dos manos parecían encajar la una en la otra. Erik había vuelto, de un modo u otro, y de repente se sintió asolado por la melancolía de todo lo que había sucedido en Cuba.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Erik, ya sin importarle que alguien pudiese verlo y hacerse serias preguntas. Lo necesitaba.

\- Te he echado de menos, mi amigo. - Su nariz le rozaba el cuello, enterrado en el hueco entre su mandíbula y su hombro, con los ojos cerrados, todavía tratando de pensar en él como Erik. No parecía haberle molestado el gesto, e incluso notó como ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente, inclinado hacia él. No decía nada, pero no había un solo gesto en él que no estuviese gritando _yo también_. El maldito orgullo de Erik Lehnsherr, demasiado grande como para permitirle reconocer que tenía sentimientos, que alguien le importaba. - Tal vez no sea la ocasión perfecta, pero me alegro de que estés aquí.

Erik siguió sin decir nada, pero Charles sabía que estaba sonriendo. En el momento en el que se había ido de la playa, dejándolo atrás, pensó que había perdido a su viejo amigo para siempre, pero se percató de que ni siquiera necesitaba sus poderes para saber lo que estaba pensando, lo que sentía, y se percató de que _su_ Erik seguía ahí, ese Erik del que había aprendido todo por los océanos de su mente. Jamás habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, y Charles se sentía irremediablemente bien.

\- Charles... lo siento. - No podía dejar de decir aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado. Cuba. Sentía unos pinchazos lejanos en su espalda, recordándole cómo había quedado el cuerpo de Charles, por no hablar de la parte emocional, que Erik no podía sentir.  
\- Ya te dije que no íbamos a hablar de eso ahora. - La voz de Charles le llegaba ahogada, o más bien debería decir que era su voz siendo utilizada por Charles, pegada a su piel. Creyó notar sus labios rozar su cuello, pero fue algo tan leve que tuvo que obligarse a pensar que había sido una ensoñación propia.  
\- Pero es que necesito decírtelo. Necesito que lo sepas.  
\- Lo sé, Erik. No es necesario ser telépata para saberlo. No importa. Ya no.  
\- Gracias, Charles. - Charles no dijo nada en respuesta, como si le estuviese restando importancia. - Entonces... ¿esto es una tregua? ¿Debemos olvidar lo que defendemos mientras esto dure?  
\- Creo que sería la mejor decisión que pudiésemos tomar. Piensa en todo esto como... - Levantó la cabeza, mirándolo por primera vez, no pudiendo evitar de nuevo aquella extraña sensación de estar contemplando su propio rostro. - ...como unas _vacaciones_. Un paréntesis. Trata de relajarte un poco por una vez, Erik. No creo que lo hayas hecho en tu vida.  
\- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil...  
\- Lo es. Y créeme, esto tiene solución, solo tenemos que encontrarla.

Erik notó como apretaba un poco más su mano. Tal vez tenía razón, pero no podría estar tranquilo hasta que no tuviese la solución ante sus narices. Exceptuando su falta de autoridad, lo cierto es que tampoco estaba realmente molesto por el hecho de estar en el cuerpo de Charles, ahora que había recuperado el movimiento y las voces se habían callado. Veía el mundo de otra manera, por curioso que sonase, y se sentía calmado. Esta vez fue él quien se apoyó en el hombro de Charles, cerrando los ojos. No importaba que no sintiese a Charles, él sabía que así era, y eso era suficiente, _estaba bien_. Dibujando una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro, Erik cayó dormido, sintiéndose inexplicablemente cansado de golpe.

**

Hank había hecho una infinidad de pruebas con Charles y Erik, pero nada anómalo apareció en los resultados – exceptuando el suero en el torrente sanguíneo de Erik -, ni una sola explicación a lo que les había ocurrido. Era como si solo sus mentes se hubiesen cambiado de sitio, sin razón aparente.

\- ¿Quieres decirme que no has encontrado _nada_? - Erik se alegraba, por primera vez, de que ahora no era capaz de sonar agresivo, lo intentase o no.  
\- Me temo que estos resultados me dicen sobre lo que os ha sucedido tanto como me podríais decir vosotros. - Hank se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué más podía decir. - Mi consejo sería esperar un par de días, esperar a saber si se revierte por sí solo mientras que os hago algunos análisis rutinarios por si algo pudiese ocurriros. Al fin y al cabo, no hay mucho más que podáis hacer, que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer.  
\- Creo que tienes razón, Hank. - Charles se estaba abotonando los puños de la camisa, sin dirigirle la mirada. Su serenidad era algo que hacía explotar la ira de Erik.  
\- ¿Esperar y no hacer _nada_? - Volvió a remarcar la palabra. Simplemente le costaba creer lo que le estaban diciendo.  
\- ¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor? - Charles levantó una ceja, mirándolo con una expresión que por primera vez se correspondía realmente con Erik, el que estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo. _Touché_ , tenía razón, y que alguien que no fuese él tuviese la razón era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.  
\- ¿Y qué si la tuviese? - No mostraría debilidad tan fácilmente.  
\- En ese caso, mi amigo, creo que a todos nos encantaría escucharla. - Charles era consciente de que Erik no tenía ningún plan. Volvía a hacer _aquello_.

Erik dejó escapar algo parecido a un bufido, sabiendo que en algún momento de toda esa situación su ira le podría y lo destrozaría todo, y salió del laboratorio.

Tenía un ciento de sentimientos encontrados albergados en el interior de su pecho. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir ni qué pensar. Solo estaba enfadado, furioso con el mundo entero, lo cual no era nada nuevo tratándose de Erik. Todo volvía a estar mal. Muy mal.

Se dirigió a la que sería su habitación durante el tiempo que estuviese atrapado en el cuerpo de Charles, su antiguo dormitorio en la mansión. Decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer, teniendo en cuenta su ira acumulada, era cambiarse y hacer algo de ejercicio; pocas cosas conseguían relajarlo tanto como aquello, y necesitaba quemar adrenalina desesperadamente.

El cuerpo de Charles no estaba tan en forma como el suyo - lo cual no era de extrañar debido al hecho de que llevaba bastante tiempo ya en una silla de ruedas, lo cual no quería decir que sus músculos no pudiesen intuirse bajo la palidez perfecta de su piel ni que no estuviese en buena forma, además de que Erik se ejercitaba de forma compulsiva -, por lo que se rindió en su tarea antes de lo que se temía. Pensó que si aquello se prolongaba, al menos acabaría por mejorar su resistencia y tener una rutina definida de ejercicio, y Charles tendría algo que agradecerle, aunque realmente el físico del inglés no necesitaba ninguna mejora. Erik había evitado su reflejo lo máximo posible, porque sabía que no podía dejar de pensar eso, pero cuando se quitó la sudadera con la que había ido a correr – ropa de Charles, que tenía aquel innegable olor suyo - y abrió el grifo de la ducha, no pudo evitar que la imagen del espejo lo atrajese como un imán y que se quedase allí, mirándose fijamente, notando sus mejillas ruborizarse, algo que él no hacía nunca pero que era imposible no conseguir en aquella piel. Ser la persona que secretamente más deseaba en el mundo era el pensamiento más narcisista que había tenido en su vida, pero era verdad. Y cuántos pensamientos sucios había tenido con aquel cuerpo. Tantas cosas que el mero hecho de que alguien más las supiese, le hacía sentir una vergüenza tan intensa que era imposible de expresar.

Y ahora podía hacer lo que quisiese con él, todo lo que pasase por su cabeza, todas aquellas cosas que deseaba fervientemente que nadie supiese nunca, aquello que despertaba su libido. Sonrió, mientras que acababa de quitarse la ropa. 

Aquella tarde tendría mucho que hacer.


	4. Liebling.

Se miró en el espejo, y aquel nuevo reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Todo estaba tal y como había aparecido tantas veces en su imaginación: la larga peluca pelirroja, tan real, ondulada, enmarcando aquel rostro de piel perfecta, de largas pestañas y carmín en los labios, aunque realmente no fuese necesario en esos labios que ya de por sí eran del color de las cerezas. El vestido, negro, corto y vaporoso, parecía hecho para su cuerpo, realzando la naturalidad del falso pecho, al igual que las medias, que hacían a sus piernas parecer mucho más largas. Incluso los tacones, que tan incómodos le habían parecido en un principio, ahora no podían menos que maravillarle, contemplándolo todo en conjunto.

Erik no sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero en sus sueños más oscuros, Charles siempre aparecía así, como una figura que difícilmente haría dudar a alguien de su feminidad. Quizás era producto de aquel deseo frustrado de no sentirse atraído por un hombre, pero una vez que vio el resultado real, después de haber estado una tarde entera quemando la tarjeta de crédito de Charles para conseguir todo lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento - se aseguró de que el inglés nunca supiese en qué había sido invertido ese dinero, aunque probablemente a Charles no le preocupase; Raven solía gastar cantidades indecentes de dinero y él nunca había dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto, ¿de qué quejarse ahora? Era millonario, por favor -, se percató de que había algo más. 

Era, sencillamente, perfecto.

Seguía pegado al espejo, maravillado, pensando que tener control total sobre el cuerpo de Charles era, después de todo, algo bueno, una manera de apagar sus más secretos deseos sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Como un sueño húmedo vivo.

Repasó su labio inferior con el dedo índice, acabando por emborrar el carmín en su rostro, pensando en que eso era lo que le faltaba a su imagen. Le gustaba aquella impresión de prostituta usada. Sí, le gustaba que pareciese lo más manipulable posible. Podría quedarse allí, sin hacer nada, simplemente contemplarse, y ya sería suficiente para excitarse como nunca. Querían que se relajase con la situación, ¿no? Unas _vacaciones_. Pues exactamente eso estaba haciendo. 

Introdujo el dedo en su boca, seguido de otro más, los ojos todavía fijos en el reflejo y en la lujuria que acumulaban en ese momento, y una erección comenzó a aflorar bajo el vestido, dentro de la prenda de lencería femenina de seda de color negro, conforme los hundía más y más en su boca.

Comenzó a masturbarse, pensando en que esa era la cara de Charles cuando estaba agonizando de puro placer, pura exquisitez, ahogando unos gemidos indecentes que se escapaban de entre sus labios, y no recordaba haberse sentido así en toda su vida. El propietario de aquella piel en la que se encontraba era una criatura fascinante, desde luego. La más fascinante que había visto nunca.

Raven llevaba todo el día preguntándose dónde demonios estaba Erik, cómo era posible que no lo hubiese oído quejarse ni una sola vez. Ni oído, ni visto, ni nada: había salido por la mañana, solo, al centro de la ciudad, algo que probablemente no había hecho nunca; Erik evitaba el contacto con los humanos lo máximo posible. Había decidido no seguirlo, pero desde luego que no le perdería de vista en el momento en el que volviese a la mansión, decidida a saber qué tramaba. Para cuando entró con unas cuantas bolsas de papel de color negro, con unas gafas de sol y aquella camisa azul que tan bien le sentaba - bueno, que tan bien le sentaba a Charles -, exhibiendo parte de su clavícula y de su piel clara y plagada de pecas, Raven se metió en la cocina, dispuesta a espiarle en cuanto se moviese de allí. Subió a su habitación, ofreciéndole una visión de como aquellos pantalones negros marcaban su trasero, dejándola con la mente en blanco, preguntándose como seguía encontrándolo tan profundamente atractivo si no dejaba de ser su hermano - aunque ella nunca lo hubiese sentido así; además, Erik había llevado el atractivo sexual de Charles a otro nivel, cambiando su ropa sobria por algo con menos capas, que se pegaba más a su cuerpo, tal y como aquellos gloriosos pantalones -.

Sí, Erik tramaba algo, y ella averiguaría qué. Al fin y al cabo, esa era su especialidad.

Erik solía olvidar que ya no era capaz de controlar el metal - una vez ya acostumbrado a todas aquellas voces, regalo de la telepatía de Charles -, por lo que nunca cerraba las puertas con cerrojo, ya que siempre se encerraba con un movimiento de mano una vez estaba en el interior. Fue así como Raven se asomó con cuidado de no ser descubierta, pensando en lo fácil que había sido después de todo, encontrándose a Erik tocándose frente al espejo con  _aquello_... ¿estaba mal que le pareciese excitante?  _Desde luego que sí_.

No supo qué la llevó a ello, pero decidió que se divertiría a costa de la situación. Sintió su cuerpo cambiar, y en un momento supo que estaba bajo la piel de Erik, o de Charles en la situación actual,  con un traje que potenciaba su atractivo sexual en unos términos difíciles de definir - si Erik había hecho algo por Charles, desde luego que la acción había sido recíproca -. Entró, sin hacer ruido, y Erik parecía seguir sin percatarse de su presencia; no fue hasta que cerró la puerta, echando el cerrojo y apoyándose contra ella, que él no separó la vista del espejo y se quedó mirando a la aparición de su habitación, probablemente seguro de que Raven era Charles - después de haber crecido con él, sabía que era capaz de imitarlo a la perfección, incluso el marcado acento inglés -. Su rostro comenzó a ponerse en un tono de rojo que probablemente ni siquiera existía.

\- Erik. - Trataba de que no se le notase lo mucho que le excitaba la situación. Levantó una ceja y se pasó la lengua por los labios, tal y como Charles haría; nunca dejaba de tocar sus propios labios con la punta de la lengua, como si pretendiese excitar a todas las persona de la sala en la que se encontrase.  
\- Charles, yo... - Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Probablemente su orgullo jamás se había visto herido de esa manera. De repente, Raven se sintió cruel. Seguía siendo Erik, pero el rostro de Charles podría conmover a cualquiera.  
\- Eh, tranquilo. - Se acercó, quedando a centímetros de él, deseando no apagar el deseo que había visto en aquellos ojos cuando simplemente observaba sin ser vista. - No pensé que parecieses a punto de sufrir un infarto. - Le echó el falso cabello hacia atrás, todavía preguntándose qué había llevado a alguien como Erik a hacer eso. - Soy Raven.  
\- Raven. - Su rostro cambió ligeramente, pareciendo menos avergonzado, su voz sonando más firme y menos temblorosa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- El hecho de que no sea Charles no quiere decir que lo que estabas haciendo estuviese bien. - Raven parecía dolida por el hecho de que la tratase como si no tuviera importancia. Erik tragó saliva, sabiendo que tenía razón.  
\- Pero no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? Raven, te juro que si abres la boca, te mato. - Si no amenazaba, no era Erik, claro.  
\- ¿Y qué recibo yo a cambio? - Volvió a arquear una ceja, dibujando una sonrisa suave esta vez.  
\- ¿A cambio? - Miró en su dirección, entrecerrando los ojos como si no comprendiese lo que le estaba diciendo.  _Oh, Dios, no, esto no debería excitarme._  

Pero lo hacía.

Raven se acercó a él, todavía más. Deslizó un dedo por su mejilla hasta que se detuvo en su barbilla, levantándole el rostro y presionando sus labios contra los de él, pero Erik se apartó antes de que se decidiese a profundizar el beso con su lengua curiosa.

\- Raven. - No quedaba absolutamente nada de Charles en la persona que tenía delante en ese momento. Ya no solo por el maquillaje, la peluca y las pestañas postizas, sino por el tono con el que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, tan crudo, tan... excitante. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero follarme a mi mismo?  _Verdammt._  
\- Bueno, eso podemos solucionarlo. - Lo rodeó con sus brazos, rozando su rostro con la nariz, volviendo a su forma azul por un momento. - Sé qué es exactamente lo que necesitas.

Sonrió, mientras que su ser entero se revolvía dejando en su lugar a Charles, tal y como si Raven hubiese leído su mente.

\- Nunca me defraudas. - Erik sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes, acercándose a sus labios con una pasmosa velocidad. Estaba en el cuerpo de Charles, sí, pero todavía no sabía cómo era besar esos labios, a qué sabían aquellos rincones inexplorados, y aunque no era realmente Charles, él prefería olvidarlo durante un rato. Estaba excitado, con aquella erección a punto de descontrolarse, y ahora tenía algo más real que el reflejo del espejo para complacerse. - Charles... ¿te importa si te llamo Charles?  
\- Llámame como quieras, Erik, no me importa. - Empezó a besar su cuello, mordiéndolo, haciendo que la situación en su entrepierna no mejorase.  
\- Charles... - Gemía obscenamente, relajado con el sonido orgásmico de su propia voz, que también era la voz de Charles. - Quiero... quiero follarte. Ahora.

Empujó a Raven hasta que quedó acostada sobre la cama, poniéndose encima a horcajadas, quitándole la ropa con ansia. Quería morder y besar cada centímetro de aquella piel desnuda y no pararía hasta haberlo hecho. Raven se mordía el labio inferior, mientras que respiraba profundamente, algo que todavía lo excitaba todavía más. Le acababa de quitar la camisa y estaba lamiendo su cuello, notando el roce de sus erecciones e intensificando él mismo la fricción cuando...

\- ¿Erik?

Una voz llegó desde sus espaldas, con el tono frío e inexpresivo que habría usado el propio Erik. Raven se precipitó a cubrirlo con las mantas, mirando en dirección al  _verdadero_  Charles, que estaba de pie tras la puerta cerrada con una expresión indescifrable.

\- Eh, Charles... - Raven había asumido el papel de Erik debido a cómo el otro se encontraba vestido, algo que probablemente dejaría a Charles escandalizado durante meses - aparte de el hecho de que ambos era _él_ , físicamente hablando, en ese momento -, bajo las mantas en aquel momento, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en menos de veinte minutos. De repente se había convertido en la persona más solicitada del planeta, justo cuando quería que lo dejasen solo.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? - Aquella pregunta se había escapado de sus labios sin quererlo. A Charles le indignaba que estuviese usando su cuerpo para hacer eso, además de que... no, no lo iba a reconocer, no importaba lo que sucediese, no iba a decir que le dolía. Raven se lo quedó mirando, como pensando qué diría Erik en su lugar, cuando notó como éste comenzaba a quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, su lengua paseándose por todos los rincones de su entrepierna.  
\- ¿Y-y-yo...? Eh... ¿Es que acaso estoy... haciendo algo que no... debería? - _Desde luego que sí_ , se contestó a sí misma. Le estaba costando a horrores mantener la compostura, con Erik debajo de las mantas dándole placer con su boca. 

Charles pareció a punto de decir algo, pero luego recordó que no eran los únicos en la habitación. Había alguien más, una mujer de la que solo había visto su cabellera del color del fuego. Con un simple  _hablaremos luego_  se marchó, siendo conscientes, tanto Raven como Erik, de que estaba enfadado. 

\- ¡Maldita sea, Erik! ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer  _eso_?  
\- Técnicamente, todavía no he acabado - casi ronroneó, bajo las mantas, antes de volver a su tarea de lamer y chupar, algo que no había hecho en toda su vida pero en lo que era innatamente bueno, al parecer. Ya habría tiempo de solucionar las cosas con Charles luego.

Sí, Charles estaba enfadado. No era algo que acostumbrase hacer, ni algo que acostumbrase a sentir, pero estaba enfadado. Quizás no debería estarlo, porque al fin y al cabo no podía prohibirle acostarse con nadie, pero estaba aquella sensación punzante en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, algo que se parecía peligrosamente a los celos, que le hacía recordar que era él quien quería besar sus labios, estar en cama con él, sentirse en su lugar en el mundo. Le enfadaba no ser él, le enfadaba que lo hiciese con otras personas, y no podía siquiera decirlo en voz alta. Su cabeza seguía en silencio, y solo notaba el metal, crispándose ante aquella pequeña isla de ira de su pecho. Ya no recordaba lo que era eso.

Bajó a la biblioteca, mientras que Raven y Erik seguían dejando escapar la pasión acumulada de sus cuerpos. Había dejado una taza de té sobre el escritorio antes de decidirse a subir las escaleras para hablar con Erik, y allí seguía, todavía caliente. No, no podía culparle de nada, pero tampoco podía no hacerlo. La cuchara de la taza se dobló, él todavía incapaz de controlarlo; no podía conseguir en días lo mismo que Erik había logrado en años.

Hank entró en la biblioteca, todavía dubitativo por el hecho de tener que dirigirse a Erik Lehnsherr como si fuese su profesor, y más dubitativo todavía cuando vio la expresión de su rostro.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Charles levantó la mirada, solo para ver que el joven volvía a tener un aspecto totalmente humano, en vez de aquella forma azul que se había vuelto permanente.  
\- Lo has conseguido, Hank - sonrió, olvidándose por un momento de sus propios problemas: era como un padre orgulloso de los logros de su hijo.  
\- Es el mismo suero que he utilizado para lo de tus piernas. Anula las mutaciones mientras está funcionando, pero no deja efectos secundarios. - Sonrió, orgulloso.  
\- Es maravilloso, Hank. De verdad. - Cogió la taza de la cuchara, viendo con el entrecejo fruncido que estaba totalmente inservible. - Al menos alguien ha conseguido algo al fin.  
\- Profesor. Se solucionará. Lo sé.  
\- No lo dudo, Hank, pero quiero que Erik se vaya. No quiero tenerlo cerca. - Trataba de apelar en silencio a los sucesos de Cuba, dando a entender que lo odiaba, cuando la realidad era que lo amaba demasiado como para tenerlo cerca.  
\- Lo entiendo, profesor.  
\- Gracias, Hank. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche salimos todos a tomar unas copas? Yo invito. Tenemos que celebrar tus logros, y necesito olvidarme de todo esto aunque sea un rato.  
\- Seguro que a los demás les parece una idea excepcional. Yo se lo diré.  
\- De acuerdo, genial. - Aquella sonrisa tan típica de Erik refulgió en su rostro, y Hank no pudo contener un escalofrío, justo antes de abandonar la estancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como no hay nada que me parezca más importante que la propia imaginación mientras una escribe/lee, aquí os vengo a dejar algunas notas que creo que no son relevantes, pero bueno, nunca están de más. 
> 
> \- Siempre he pensado en Erik!Charles como algo [así](http://33.media.tumblr.com/6b6dfa335b573b90de8b26e624b7c627/tumblr_n9lxdugxtK1rhy9vno1_250.gif) \- no más camisetas de cuello cisne, Erik, no -.   
> \- La escena de la cama ha estado inspirada, principalmente, por [este gifset](http://dontdothiserik.tumblr.com/post/101096430090/blktauna-sirbitchfaceofgisborne). 
> 
> Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento. Ya iré dejado alguna que otra anotación de vez en cuando ♥


	5. We've got a situation over here.

El ambiente de la noche era excepcional. Todos los chicos estaban contentos, a la par que sorprendidos, de que Charles hubiese tenido la idea de salir - teniendo en cuenta, además, el hecho de que Charles los trataba como si fuesen sus hijos, lo cual implicaba que estaban obligados a permanecer alejados de todo tipo de bebida alcohólica -, aunque probablemente el más sorprendido era él mismo. Erik y Raven habían decidido unirse, y no sabía si debía alegrarse o negarse en redondo a ir hasta asegurarse de que Erik se quedaba bien lejos, dado a todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía ese día albergados en su interior.

Había bebido incontables copas ya, y sabía que en un una situación corriente ya ni siquiera estaría consciente. Pero, claro, el cuerpo del polaco parecía estar más hecho para resistir, y aunque su visión estaba borrosa y se sentía con el cerebro lleno de algodones, todavía estaba muy lejos de quedarse inconsciente.

Erik estaba a lo lejos, susurrándole algo a Raven, la que estaba bajo su forma rubia por primera vez desde que se había separado de su hermano. Si no fuese porque era él mismo quien estaba viendo esa escena, todo habría parecido como en los viejos tiempos, antes de Cuba. Maldito Erik, no hacía más que atacar sus nervios, aunque en esos momentos, le molestaba incluso que respirase. 

Arrastraba su voz, apenas un susurro, diciéndole un montón de cosas obscenas a Raven. No sabía por qué lo hacía, tampoco le importaba. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué le estaba diciendo; se sentía incitado por todas aquellas mentes que pululaban por el establecimiento, cada una más excitada que la anterior, voces que parecían manejarlo, ahora que había empezado a perder el control sobre sí mismo. Habían vuelto, a pesar de estar bajo el control del suero, y no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero ya comenzaban a ser molestias que no sentía. Raven se reía, con unas cuantas copas de más, lejos de la vigilancia de Charles y bajo la influencia de Erik. Los chicos estaban repartidos por todo el club, y únicamente Charles estaba solo... hasta ese momento.

Erik recordaba haber visto a Charles en incontables ocasiones rodeado de mujeres, haciendo gala de sus malas dotes a la hora de tratar de seducirlas - Charles era como un octogenario hasta para eso -, teniendo un éxito inesperado la mayoría de las veces. Sí, antes de todo lo que había pasado en Cuba, Charles acostumbraba a hacer eso muy a menudo, y Erik lo recordaba, no con demasiada alegría, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sentía por él. Pero aquello... aquello era diferente, algo totalmente nuevo. Y no solo por el hecho de que Charles estuviese en su cuerpo, que ya era lo suficientemente extraño verse a sí mismo desde lejos, sino porque la persona depositaria de sus susurros y de sus medias sonrisas seductoras, no era una mujer.

\- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Erik, Charles? - Raven estaba ya demasiado bebida como para recordar que ahora Erik era Charles, y viceversa, lo cual pareció herir el orgullo del polaco, que la miró con las mejillas encendidas.  
\- Ojalá supiera a qué demonios está jugando - siseó en respuesta. Veía su mano acariciar la parte interna de una de las piernas de su acompañante, un joven alto y atractivo, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, alguien a quien Erik no había visto nunca antes, y le hervía la sangre en las venas. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo para provocarlo, a él, para que todos pensasen que era Erik quien estaba haciendo eso. Incluso parecía haberse tragado todas sus horribles frases para ligar, con las mejillas encendidas, ya sin la americana gris que había llevado y varios botones de su camisa desabotonados. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja al otro hombre, que pareció extasiarse ante esto. Para cuando apresó su labio inferior con los dientes y su mano se dirigió directa a su entrepierna, mientras que con la otra sujetaba su rostro y lo acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos, Erik ya estaba deseando matar a todo el que se le pusiese por delante.

 _Charles_. Las voces habían vuelto, sí, y con ellas, sus poderes - técnicamente, los poderes de Charles -, todavía sin poder explicárselo, pero lo agradeció infinitamente en esos momentos.  _¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?_  No quiso sonar enfadado, pero probablemente lo hizo, incluso a pesar de que no estaba hablando en voz alta; no sabía que eso era posible hasta ese momento. El alcohol parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo, y solo tenía lugar para una sensación agridulce que se parecía a la ira, pero que no era eso exactamente.

 _¿Es acaso algo de tu incumbencia?_ Sus labios seguían pegados a los del desconocido, besándolo de una manera demasiado gráfica, como si aquella conversación entre los dos no estuviese teniendo lugar. Charles estaba borracho; muy, muy borracho.  _No es nada que no hayas hecho ya tú, al parecer._

 _Yo no he hecho nada en un lugar público._  Se ahorró el añadir lo de que no lo había hecho con un hombre por razones obvias.  _Ni tampoco pretendí que lo supieses._  Así que todo se resumía en que estaba enfadado por haberse acostado con alguien mientras estaba en su cuerpo, o eso creía. Charles Xavier se estaba vengando. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba tomando represalias contra alguien.

 _¿Hace eso alguna diferencia?_  Esta vez Charles lo miró, sus propios ojos del color de los glaciares mirándolo con un profundo resentimiento, aunque el contacto apenas duró unos segundos.

 _Charles, ni siquiera quieres hacerlo._ Era más un deseo que un hecho.

_¿Qué te hace pensar que no?_

Halt den Schnabel _, Charles. Solo lo haces porque estás resentido._

 _¿Y qué si quiero hacerlo realmente?_  Parecía estar gusto de verdad con la nariz pegada al cuello del otro joven, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo.  _¿Es que acaso te crees el centro del maldito Universo, Erik?_ Maldita sea, lo estaba consiguiendo... aunque no sabía exactamente qué. Si enfadarlo, si ponerlo celoso. 

Si excitarlo. 

Erik sintió cómo la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, y supo que era el momento de marcharse. No podía aguantar esa situación durante más tiempo. Por una vez, sí, perdía, pero pensaba que no tenía nada que hacer, no en esta ocasión. Desde que todo aquello había comenzado, su orgullo no hacía más que ser pisoteado una y otra vez.

Se percató de que nada de todo aquello se escapaba de los ojos de Raven, a pesar de estar nublados por el alcohol, aunque probablemente no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, al igual que tampoco le pasó inadvertida la victoria en los ojos de Charles, que ahora ya estaba disfrutando de la situación indudablemente y no solo fingiendo, aunque eso confundiese a Erik, pensando si era posible que realmente le gustasen los hombres, maquinando cosas en su cabeza que le pusieron la piel de gallina.

Salió a la calle sin despedirse y llamó a un taxi, dándole la dirección de la mansión. De repente, se sentía exhausto, lo suficiente como para ni siquiera querer andar. Las cosas entre Charles y él siempre tenían que ser así: tanto se necesitaban y comprendían a la perfección el uno al otro, como no podían parar de discutir y de reprocharse cosas. Se había acostumbrado a un mundo sin Charles, más para huir de todo lo que sentía, de lo que admitía no sentirse orgulloso, y volver a encontrarse con él suponía algo que no podía definir, pero que le sentaba tan bien como curaba las heridas de su pecho.

Las luces de la ciudad hicieron que el cristal de la ventanilla le devolviese su reflejo, algo que no pudo reconfortarle en aquel momento, pues era como si sus propios fantasmas lo persiguiesen. Aquel rostro representaba todos sus sueños como personificaba todos sus temores, recordándole todo lo que había hecho mal, que no era poco. Desde que estaba en el cuerpo de Charles, todo parecía amplificado. Sus emociones eran como una montaña rusa, y sentía demasiado a menudo que estaba a punto de perder el control, aunque su ira parecía haberse calmado sorprendentemente. Se preguntaba qué sentiría Charles, si a él le sucedería lo mismo. En realidad, se preguntaba tantas cosas sobre él que podría escribir un libro.

El taxi paró delante de la mansión, y se sintió extraño llegando a aquel edificio vacío como si fuese su hogar. Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, y le costaba creer que Charles hubiese vivido siempre allí. Se había jurado no volver, y el destino tuvo que ponerse de nuevo en su contra, cómo no. 

Entró, pensando en que al menos podría dormir y olvidarse de todas las cosas en las que había estado pensando, además de que el cuerpo de Charles, una vez más, volvía a cansarse más pronto que el propio, carente de todo aquel exceso perpetuo de adrenalina de Erik. Se quitó la chaqueta, que llevaba rato sobrándole, dejándola caer en un sillón de la biblioteca, llenándose acto seguido un vaso de _wishkey_ que vació casi de un trago, tratando de recuperar aquel estado de borrachera que se había disipado por culpa de Charles. 

Se disponía a girarse para subir las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y sus cinco sentidos se agudizaron, preparados para pelear, más por instinto que por otra cosa. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero ni haciendo uso de todos sus reflejos puedo evitar que, antes de hacerlo, sintiese el frío cañón de una pistola contra la nuca. Tragó saliva, recordando que ya no podía controlar el metal y que, inoportunamente, la telepatía parecía haber vuelto a abandonarlo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Charles? - aquella voz habló, sonando muy parecida a la del propio Charles, un marcado acento norteamericano donde estaría su suave inglés. ¿Cómo era posible que supiese que él _no_ era Charles?  
\- ¿Qué? - Erik estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, aunque jamás lo reconocería. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Y de qué demonios estaba hablando?  
\- Tú no eres Charles. - Seguía apuntándolo con el arma, pero había acortado distancias, hablándole casi en el oído. - Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quién eres?  
\- Oye... puedo explicártelo todo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero por favor, baja el arma... - Tenía ganas de apuñalarlo, pero no iba a dejar que eso saliese a la superficie en ese momento.  
\- Bien, pues primero contesta. - Hablaba casi en un susurro, aumentando la sensación de peligro.  
\- ¿No crees que debería preguntarte  _yo_  que haces  _tú_  aquí? - Algo pareció encajar en su cerebro, pensando que no estaba diciendo nada fuera de lugar, como si de repente ya ni siquiera le importase que lo estuviesen encañonando. Era cierto: ¿cómo demonios había llegado allí dentro?  
\- Esta es mi casa. - Lo dijo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.  
\- No, no lo es. - En ese momento, notó como el contacto con la pistola desaparecía de su nuca, pero todavía no se volteó, pensando que tal vez el otro hombre malinterpretaría el gesto. Parecía peligroso.  
\- ¿No? ¿Acaso vives aquí?  
\- Ahora mismo, podría decirse que sí. - Fijó la vista hacia delante, tratando de pensar en algo. - Charles llegará en cualquier momento. - Pretendía usarlo como una amenaza, porque al parecer el hombre conocía a Charles, pero no funcionó.  
\- Verás, el que este lugar sea mi casa no quiere decir necesariamente que viva aquí. Algo me dijo que las cosas no andaban bien, así que decidí venir a investigar. ¿Vas a contestar ya a mi pregunta inicial o tendré que volver a apuntarte con mi pistola?  
\- Me llamo Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. Y no he hecho nada con Charles, te lo prometo, está perfectamente, no pasa nada. - Su voz sonaba perfectamente modulada, como si fuese él, como siempre solía ser, el que controlaba la situación - ¿Es él quién te preocupa? - inquirió, viendo hacia donde se dirigía la curiosidad del otro hombre.  
\- Por supuesto. - El desconocido anduvo por la estancia hasta colocarse delante de Erik, una media sonrisa en su rostro, atravesándolo con sus ojos azules. - Soy su hermano, al fin y al cabo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Halt den Schnabel_ es una expresión alemana que vendría significando _cállate_. Más literalmente, _cierra el pico_.


	6. Brother.

Lo primero en lo que pudo pensar Erik fue que ese hombre que tenía delante era exactamente igual a Charles. Otro corte de pelo, otra vestimenta, quizás alguna que otra peca más en la cara, un carácter que se alejaba galaxias de la apacibilidad de Charles Xavier, pero en todo lo demás, eran exactamente iguales; los mismos labios del color de las cerezas, la misma piel pálida, los mismos ojos del color de un cielo despejado. Era imposible que dos personas se asemejasen tanto entre sí sin estar conectadas.

Hermano. Charles tenía un hermano. Gemelo, además.

\- Me llamo Wesley - dijo el desconocido mientras guardaba la pistola con la que lo había estado apuntando, como si fuese algo natural. - He de suponer que eres de la escuela de Charles, aunque no entiendo la parte en la que parece que quieres formar parte de mi familia. - Lo escrutó de arriba abajo, dándole a entender a qué se refería.  
\- ¿Y cómo has sabido que no era Charles? - levantó una ceja. ¿Es que acaso ese tipo daba por supuesto que encontrarse un clon de alguien era lo más natural del mundo?  
\- Conozco a mi hermano. Y puede que físicamente seas igual a él, incluso más que yo, lo cual creo que me ofende, pero eso no hace que te le parezcas. - Aquello parecía un maldito acertijo, y Erik decidió no replicar nada.  
\- Charles y yo... bueno, es complicado. Todavía no sabemos con exactitud qué ha sucedido, pero ahora él está en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo. Ocurrió una mañana, sin más. - Se encogió de hombros -. Supongo que esa es la explicación oficial. Estamos tratando de buscar una solución, pero mientras tanto...  
\- ¿Dónde está Charles? - Parecía casi su única preocupación.  
\- Esta noche ha salido con los chicos de la escuela, pero espero que no tarde mucho en volver. Está bien, como te dije, no te preocupes, si de hecho, parece estar pasándolo muy bien... - dijo esto último con un deje irónico en la voz que no se le escapó a Wesley.  
\- Así que ha hecho algo que te ha molestado, es eso.  
\- Prefiero no hablar de ello. - Esquivó su mirada, nervioso. Wesley lo hacía sentir desnudo con la mirada; todo lo que hacía era agresivo.  
\- ¿Y tú, no has salido? - inquirió.  
\- Sí, solo que decidí volver antes de tiempo. Nadie me dijo que me ganaría el que me encañonasen con una pistola. En otras circunstancias me habría encantado, pero no ahora que ya no tengo mis poderes y...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, mientras que el mundo entero comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Incluso parecía haberse olvidado de respirar, su rostro más pálido de lo que acostumbraba - bueno, de lo que acostumbraba a estar el rostro de Charles -. Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle y supo que el efecto del suero de Hank estaba llegando a su fin.

Wesley lo sujetó, haciendo gala de sus sorprendentes reflejos, antes de que se precipitase hacia el suelo. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos, y ambos se quedaron estáticos, totalmente pegados. Erik era consciente de que su respiración estaba entrecortada y de que toda la sangre había regresado de golpe a sus mejillas, al igual que agradeció ya no sentir nada de la cintura hacia abajo, o de lo contrario Wesley notaría algo contra su pierna que no le agradaría.

\- L-l-lo siento...  
\- No tienes nada que sentir. - Wesley le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano, aprovechándose de lo ligero que siempre había sido Charles para sujetarlo solo con la presión de un brazo. Erik se sonrojó todavía más, y él no pudo menos que deleitarse con la reacción. - ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí. - Erik pensó que tal vez Wesley no tenía ni idea de nada de lo que había ocurrido en Cuba, y que tal vez en ese momento le convenía quedarse callado: había visto lo territorial que se ponía cuando Charles salía en la conversación, además de que iba armado. Por una vez, Erik se sintió en inferioridad de condiciones en comparación con alguien y decidió protegerse en vez de atacar. Eso sin contar con que Wesley le hacía pensar con incoherencia. - ¿Te importaría ayudarme a sentarme? - Señaló con la cabeza a uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, deseando alejarse pronto de él, o se arrepentiría de sus actos.   
\- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? - dibujó una media sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, y Erik pensó que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de acostarse con alguien. Como sabiendo en qué estaba pensando, Wesley le dio un beso húmedo en la punta de la nariz, haciendo que Erik sintiese un hormigueo en el estómago.

Fue ese el momento en el que la puerta de la entrada se abrió, y Erik no pudo agradecerlo más profundamente porque era imposible. Wesley lo dejó finalmente sobre el sillón, como si fuese un muñeco, y volvió a ponerse en aquella situación de alerta que parecía caracterizarlo. Erik se extasiaba solo de verlo, incluso cuando desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca y lo dejó solo.

Charles había llegado completamente borracho, vestido parcialmente, diciéndole frases incoherentes a Raven, con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella vio acercarse a Wesley, y a pesar de parecer mucho menos bebida que cuando Erik se marchó del club, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para saber que aquel no era el polaco en el cuerpo de su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto tan temprano, Erik?

Pero Charles ya se había dado cuenta de que aquel no era Erik, al igual que su hermano se había percatado ya de que aquel desconocido era Charles. Podrían reconocerse en cualquier parte.

\- Wesley. - Todos se quedaron callados, como tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. - Wes, has venido.

Wesley se acercó y Charles lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, acusando por primera vez la diferencia de altura, pues Charles y Wesley eran exactamente de la misma estatura, y el cuerpo en el que estaba ahora era demasiado alto. Erik apareció en el recibidor una vez que Hank se hubo encargado de él, pues nada más entrar en la mansión lo estuvo buscando, consciente de que el efecto del suero se habría acabado, y lo único que pudo ver fue a los chicos en un corro alrededor de aquellos dos hombres, que parecían hablarse sin siquiera mirarse, Charles llorando y haciendo que Erik perdiese la poca dignidad que podría quedarle.

\- Me extrañaba que no llorases, Charlie. Siempre lo haces. - Wesley le tomó el rostro entre las manos, secándole las lágrimas de los ojos, examinando aquel nuevo rostro que para él era totalmente desconocido.  
\- No todos los días se recupera a un hermano - contestó con simpleza.

Wesley siempre había sido la mejor mitad de sí mismo. Era todo lo que siempre había querido ser, su protector y su mayor aliado. Cuando Wesley decidió marcharse, le rompió el corazón, pero también supo que era lo que su hermano quería hacer, así que lo sufrió en silencio. No había vuelto a hablar de él con nadie, ni siquiera con Raven, aunque ella conociese su existencia. Había tratado de fingir que su hermano nunca había existido, y ahora había vuelto a su vida como si se tratase de una aparición.

Volvió a abrazarlo, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello, sintiendo que algo volvía a encajar en su vida, maravillosamente.

\- Wes, ven. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. - En ese momento pudo ver el terror en los ojos de Erik, pensando que tal vez le contaría todo lo que había sucedido en Cuba, pero trató de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa suave, dándole a entender que esa no era la noche para hablar de aquel fatídico día. Probablemente no lo sería nunca, pero eso era algo en lo que ya pensaría en el futuro. En un acuerdo unánime y totalmente silencioso, ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.

**

Cuando Charles entró en su dormitorio, el reloj ya marcaba casi las dos de la mañana. Había estado hablando con Wesley hasta entonces, y el tiempo había pasado volando. Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en años, y cuando se metió en cama, con aquel pijama que solía quedarle grande pero que, evidentemente, al cuerpo de Erik le sentaba bien, supo que se dormiría al instante, al contrario que el resto de las noches de su vida.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su cerebro, su cuerpo entero en realidad, clamaba por hundirse en la inconsciencia. Desde que no tenía sus poderes, entendía por qué Erik se había sentido solo tanto tiempo, y era algo aterrador. Él siempre había tenido a una menta cerca: había sido cada hombre, mujer y niño de su entorno, y ahora... ahora solo había silencio, un vacío que le daba tantos escalofríos como momentos de tranquilidad. Resultaba contradictorio.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, pero ya estaba durmiendo, enterrado entre mantas y almohadones, como siempre dormía, como un gato, aunque desde que ya no estaba en su cuerpo ya no le parecía tan cómodo. Estaba totalmente estirado, en aquella cama suya que siempre había sido demasiado grande para él, cuando se percató de que había algo a su lado... _alguien_.

Abrió los ojos, alarmado, pero cuando vio a Wesley, que se acababa de acostar junto a él, volvió a sentirse bien. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos; sabía que tampoco sería la última. De hecho, nunca habían dormido bajo el mismo techo en camas separadas. Charles no le había dicho nada esa ocasión porque se percataba de que probablemente fuese algo violento para su hermano, debido al hecho de que ahora era una persona desconocida para él, pero se alegró de que no fuese así. Wesley se le abrazó, haciendo hueco para su cabeza en el pecho de Charles, y él respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos. Estaba ardiendo.

\- Wes. - Por alguna razón, y aunque siguiese adormilado, ya no estaba cansado, como se sentía antes de haberse quedado dormido. Wesley le contestó con algo parecido a un ronroneo, a la vez que se pegaba más a él. - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres pasar aquí la noche? 

Levantó la cabeza, y Charles pudo ver, gracias a la escasa luz de la luna, que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sonrió, a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro. Seguía sin ser nada que Wesley no acostumbrase a hacer.

\- Claro. ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí entonces? - Hablaba casi en un susurro, pegando la frente a la suya. - Te quiero, Charlie. 

Y en ese momento, pegó sus labios contra los de Charles, y este supo que la aparente normalidad de la noche acababa de desaparecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no soy la única que necesitaba a [Wesley](http://spinoff.comicbookresources.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/wanted-mcavoy.jpg) en un fanfiction - bueno, eso sin contar todos los que he leído ya en inglés en los que Charles y Wes son hermanos, no me pude resistir mucho más -.   
> Dicho esto, me retiro, ¡nos leemos!


	7. Let me hold you closer.

Sus labios estaban calientes, húmedos y suaves. 

Aunque su primer pensamiento fue el de romper aquel contacto inmediatamente, su cuerpo no reaccionó de otra manera que no fuese la de partir sus labios para que la lengua de Wesley se adentrase en su boca, ávido de explorar, sus besos la huella de una exquisita experiencia. Lo besaba con cuidado, lo cual no lo convertía en algo carente de pasión, y Charles se percató de que había perdido el control total sobre su cuerpo - el cuerpo de Erik -, y aunque su subconsciente no podía dejar de estar horrorizado - era su hermano, por el amor de Dios -, su ser entero no estaba capacitado para parar.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre Wesley, sin separarse de sus labios, apresándolo entre sus muslos y agarrándolo por las muñecas, dejándolo totalmente a su merced aún sin saber por qué sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Aunque Wesley siempre había sido más fuerte que él, Erik seguía siendo más alto, con unos músculos tal vez no demasiado marcados, pero que no dejaban de pertenecerle a alguien que podía llegar a ser una máquina de matar, con o sin poderes, y por el momento, ese era el cuerpo que le pertenecía. Profundizó el beso, y Wesley apresó su labio inferior entre los dientes, apretándolo hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Dejó escapar un gemido como respuesta a aquel pequeño ataque, y su cerebro se quedó suspendido en el sonido de su propia voz, la voz de Erik.

\- Wes. - Por un momento pareció recobrar la percepción de la realidad, separándose de sus labios, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba para estar accediendo a todo aquello o, lo que es peor, estar llevando la iniciativa. - Wes, no. Esto no está bien, no... - Pero justo antes de que pudiese añadir nada más, Wesley levantó la cabeza de la almohada, sin siquiera tratar de soltarse de la presión en sus antebrazos, y volvió a atrapar sus labios. Sin saber como, en cuestión de segundos, Wesley se colocó encima de él, justo en el lugar que estaba ocupando Charles, el que todavía trataba de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Cualquier intento de volver atrás acababa de desvanecerse: aquel inexpresable apetito sexual que había aparecido en él desde el momento en el que se había despertado en el cuerpo de Erik clamaba por ser saciado, y ni siquiera el hecho de pensar que estaba en cama con su hermano hacía que aquella creciente erección de su entrepierna desapareciese, y Wesley no ayudaba. Se acababa de quitar la camiseta y había comenzado a besar su cuello, mientras que, aún por encima de todas las capas de tela que los separaban, comenzaba a hacer suaves movimientos pélvicos, algo que Charles nunca pensó que podría excitarlo, y menos de aquella manera. Sentía su lengua lamer su cuello, y no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, pensando que simplemente así podría llegar al orgasmo, y siendo consciente esta vez de que ya ni siquiera era capaz de sentir remordimientos por pensar eso.

Wesley comenzó a desnudarlo, empezando por la camiseta, y él decidió dejarlo maniobrar. Comenzó a besar su pecho, a morderlo, a acariciar sus pezones, dejándole marcas rojizas por todas partes. La delicadeza no era precisamente su fuerte, pero lo cierto es que sabía lo que hacía. Charles nunca había pensado en cómo sería su hermano en la cama, y le daba escalofríos el hecho de pensar que estaba teniendo la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida hasta aquel momento.

No le quitó los pantalones, deteniendo así el proceso iniciado de quitarle la ropa, sino que introdujo su mano dentro, soltando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa que denotaba la sorpresa de descubrir que Charles no llevaba ropa interior.

\- Vaya... - Susurraba contra su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo, mientras que había comenzado a acariciar su pene, despacio, deleitándose con los gemidos ahogados de Charles. - Así que te alegras de verme, ¿eh? No habrías podido pararme ni aunque quisieras. - Aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, mientras que él también gemía, en el oído de Charles, provocándolo y, lo que es más, consiguiéndolo.

Charles le bajó los pantalones a Wesley, tratando de volver a tomar la posición dominante, pero el otro lo frenó, raudo, colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

\- Vas a dejar que sea yo quien maneje la situación, ¿vale? - Le dio un beso en la boca, mirándolo acto seguido con una nueva sonrisa en los labios. - Hasta ahora no ha ido tan mal, ¿verdad?

Wesley acabó de desnudar a Charles, haciendo lo propio consigo mismo y volviendo a colocarse sobre él, aunque no tardó en abandonar su posición para situarse cerca de su entrepierna, comenzando a lamer su miembro, despacio, sin tratar de ir más lejos porque no le convenía que todo se acabase tan pronto, siendo consciente de que Charles estaba tremendamente excitado, lo cual lo complacía.

Separó sus piernas, y a falta de nada mejor, se valió de su propia saliva para lubricar sus dedos e introducirlos en Charles, siendo especialmente cuidadoso por primera vez en toda la acción, sabiendo que era la primera persona en llegar a esa parte de su cuerpo - y al parecer, lo mismo se podía decir de Erik -. Charles dejó escapar un grito de pura sorpresa, y Wesley llegó a tiempo de taparle la boca, pues además de que ya era bien entrada la madrugada, no quería que todo el mundo en aquella maldita mansión se enterase de que estaban teniendo sexo. Porque, aunque trataba de no pensarlo, aquel hombre que tanto lo excitaba no dejaba de encerrar en su interior a su hermano gemelo, que ahora estaba bastante lejos de la persona a la que solía conocer en todos los aspectos posibles.

\- No te haré daño, ¿vale? - Le dio un beso en los labios, algo más largo que el último, tratando de ser algo más que pura lujuria esta vez. Una vez consideró que Charles ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado, procedió a penetrarlo, volviendo a cubrir su boca con la mano, temiendo que gritase de nuevo o que gimiese demasiado alto, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo entero se tensaba ante su intromisión. Estaba apretado y húmedo, y era maravilloso.

Charles apartó la mano de Wesley de su boca, jadeando, y volvió a buscar sus labios, quedando ambos pegados frente a frente acto seguido, sus respiraciones alteradas chocando la una contra la otra. Wesley comenzó a masturbarlo, todavía sin estar seguro de si era una buena idea porque Charles amenazaba con llegar al orgasmo demasiado pronto, pero también reparó en que era algo recíproco. En la intensidad del momento había olvidado su propia exagerada excitación.

Se vinieron casi al unísono, mientras Wesley aumentaba sus embestidas, sujetando a Charles por las caderas, rompiendo con su propia promesa de no hacerle daño. Explotó en su interior mientras sentía su mano cubierta de algo que no podía ser otra cosa que el semen de Charles. Frenó sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que se percataba de cuán exhausto estaba, quedándose un momento suspendido sobre Charles, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Charles simplemente sonrió débilmente y enredó los dedos en su cabello, dándole un beso en la frente.

Fueron por turnos al baño, y ambos regresaron pronto a la cama, que ahora olía a sexo y los hacía sentir innegablemente bien. Charles abrazó a Wesley esta vez, los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando la nariz contra su nuca. Probablemente al día siguiente se sentiría la peor persona del mundo por lo que había hecho, pero lo más seguro era que todavía seguía ligeramente borracho en ese momento.

Como fuese, mañana sería otro día. Y él, con el olor de Wesley inundando su cuerpo, se moría de sueño. 

Mientras, ajeno a todo lo que acababa de suceder, alguien se acercaba a la habitación.


	8. Quiet.

El reloj marcaba más de las tres de la mañana cuando Erik se percató de que no podría seguir viviendo ni un solo minuto más de su vida sin hablar con Charles. Ni él sabía de qué, ni tampoco esperaba encontrarlo despierto a esa hora, pero aquella necesidad era tan imperiosa que, no importaba lo que pasase, necesitaba ser apaciguada. Y así, como hipnotizado por una fuerza mayor, Erik se levantó de la cama, se vistió con uno de los pijamas de Charles - una obscena cantidad de su ropa estaba ahora en su armario, más por placer que por darle verdadero uso - y salió al pasillo, en busca de la habitación del inglés. Sus poderes habían desaparecido de nuevo, y un silencio absoluto reinaba en la mansión. Erik deseó que permaneciese así siempre, sin ninguno de los incordiantes alumnos de la escuela pululando por allí, pisándole los nervios ya crispados de por sí.

La puerta de la habitación de Charles estaba cerrada, y ningún sonido provenía de su interior, naturalmente. Aunque sabía que era algo que no debía hacer, Erik no estaba pensando en sus actos en absoluto, así que abrió la puerta con un infinito cuidado, cerrándola tras de sí.

Lo primero en lo que reparó al encontrarse en el interior de la estancia fue en el olor a sexo que impregnaba todos los rincones de aquella estancia, una mezcla de sudor y semen que descolocó por completo a Erik. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, después de haber estado largos minutos tratando de conectar la realidad con lo que había percibido, pero incluso así tardó en procesar que no solo había una persona en la cama, y que descubrirlo le sentó como una jarra de agua fría.

Veía a Wesley - tenía que ser Wesley porque él seguía estando en el cuerpo de Charles, e inconscientemente volvió a comprobarlo mientras lo contemplaba -, que parecía dormir plácidamente mientras los brazos de Charles - o tal vez sería mejor decir _sus_ brazos - lo rodeaban, y solo podía pensar en lo ilógico que era el pensar que Charles se había acostado con su hermano gemelo, por mucho que los dos no llevasen ni una sola prenda de ropa de la cintura hacia arriba - Erik no podía jurar por nada más porque la sábana cubría el resto -. Charles respiraba en su nuca, con la nariz pegada contra su piel y su cabello, y Erik solo podía pensar en lo carente de amor fraternal de ese gesto, más el cariño de un amante que el de un hermano, y en la extraña sensación de percatarse sin realmente quererlo de que así se vería él mismo en cama con Charles, diferencias aparte, y lo fascinado que ello lo tenía.

Tal vez por eso Charles nunca había querido hablar de Wesley. Tal vez había algo más.

Erik se sentía un intruso, y eso era algo que no le había sucedido nunca antes. Bufó, pensándose idiota por haber acudido allí a aquellas horas, aunque él mismo supiese que lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era la situación. Decidió que lo mejor era irse y dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza o se volvería loco, y ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de nuevo cuando vio que alguien estaba sentado sobre la cama, como si el colchón estuviese ardiendo de golpe.

\- ¿Erik? - Aunque acabara de despertarse, la voz de Wesley sonaba como si llevase despierto una considerable cantidad de tiempo. Tal vez lo estuviese; con Wesley era imposible estar seguro de nada, aunque Erik no lo conociese lo suficiente como para juzgarlo, además de que él mismo era la clase de persona que siempre estaba alerta, incluso en una circunstancia como aquella.  
\- Eh... Disculpa si te he despertado, esto... Esto ha sido un error.  
\- Erik. Ven aquí. - Ni siquiera era una propuesta; era una orden. Wesley parecía no estar acostumbrado a que lo desobedeciesen. Pero, y curiosamente, su voz sonaba suave, y sus ojos trataban de buscarlo en la oscuridad. Erik se acercó, todavía sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. - Aquí. - Palmeó la cama junto a él, y Erik se sentó en el borde de la cama, sumiso, algo nuevo en él.

Wesley apartó el brazo de Charles con un infinito cuidado, y se acercó a Erik.

\- No estarás enfadado, ¿verdad? - A través de las sombras pudo ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de Erik. - Vamos. Sé que no eres idiota. Sabes qué ha pasado aquí.  
\- Sí, pero... Bueno, no, no estoy enfadado. - No podría enfadarse con Wesley ni aunque quisiera, cuanto menos con Charles. Además, en cierto modo, se lo merecía, aunque Charles ya creía haberse vengado antes. Lo único que no comprendía era qué había llevado a aquellos dos hombres a acostarse juntos, siendo hermanos, pero decidió que realmente no quería saberlo. Demasiada información que procesar.

Wesley colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Erik, contemplándolo durante unos minutos que parecían querer prolongarse eternamente, mientras que el polaco no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué había accedido a acercarse. Olía bien, algo que le recordaba a Charles mezclado con el omnipresente aroma del sexo, que le hizo cerrar los ojos involuntariamente mientras sentía cómo las puntas de los dedos de Wesley se deslizaban por la piel de su rostro.

\- Quédate. Duerme conmigo. - Susurraba cerca de su oído; se había acercado en algún momento mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y su voz le ayudaba de algún modo a mantenerse en calma. _Calma_. Otra cosa nueva.  
\- Wesley...  
\- Hazlo. - Ya no parecía una orden; esta vez no. Su voz sonaba incluso más dulce, casi carente de aquel acento norteamericano suyo, algo más cercano a cómo sonaría Charles, y Erik se dio cuenta de que no podía resistirse, incluso a pesar de que al día siguiente habría muchas cosas en las que pensar. Se acostaron en cama, Wesley volviendo a dejar que el brazo de Charles lo rodease por la cintura, quien emitió algo parecido a un ronroneo de satisfacción entre sus sueños, y, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en el lugar en el que había estado antes de levantarse, colocó una de sus manos tras la nuca de Erik, todavía sin romper contacto visual. Estaban muy cerca, ya no solo Erik y Wesley, sino los tres, por mucho que Charles estuviese durmiendo y nada pareciese despertarlo. Eran tres respiraciones en el medio de la semioscuridad que parecían acompasarse, unas persiguiendo a otras.

Erik sintió como Wesley enredaba los dedos en su cabello, y siempre funcionando antes que los reflejos de los demás mortales, lo besó, obteniendo una respuesta mucho más automática, salvaje y entregada que lo que había recibido por parte de Charles al principio. Se escuchaba el sonido de los besos, que se multiplicaban, mezclado con el ruido sordo de Erik pegándose más y más a Wesley, hasta que no quedó ningún espacio que cubrir, y eso era todo lo que inundaba el mundo entero en ese momento.

Separaron sus labios, a un mismo tiempo, quedándose simplemente frente contra frente, respirando entrecortadamente. Wesley dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, todavía con los labios entreabiertos e hinchados. 

\- Gracias por quedarte. - Erik tuvo ganas de reír cuando escuchó eso, pero simplemente le devolvió el beso en la nariz que le había dado en la biblioteca, cuando simplemente había querido provocarlo. - No sé cómo se lo tomará Charles mañana, pero es algo que me divertirá descubrir, te lo aseguro. - Rozó sus labios, una última vez, mientras que se acomodaba a él, sin apartarse de Charles. Erik no podía dejar de pensar en como aquello había acabado siendo algo más amoroso que sexual, lo cual lo dejaba profundamente confundido, ya que para él no había nadie más en el mundo que Charles, y Wesley solo le había parecido una criatura sexualmente atrayente. En el momento en el que decidió acostarse en aquella cama pensaba que acabaría teniendo sexo con el hermano de Charles, pero curiosamente, se sentía bien con lo que había pasado. De hecho, allí, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Wesley contra su rostro, su piel desnuda contra la nariz y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus manos bajo la camiseta del pijama de Erik y acariciando su baja espalda, se sentía bien. Muy bien. De hecho, tan bien, que ni siquiera se percató de que las yemas de los dedos de Wesley habían ido a parar a la cicatriz de su espalda, la espalda de Charles, allí donde había estado alojada la bala que lo había atado a una silla de ruedas, aquel episodio de la vida de Charles del que su hermano gemelo todavía no tenía conocimiento, y que Erik seguía deseando que permaneciese así, al menos hasta que regresase a su cuerpo y pudiese defenderse, porque si había algo que le importaba a alguno de los dos hermanos Xavier, era el otro, y Erik era consciente de que toda la culpa de lo que le había sucedido a Charles era suya.

Wesley abrió los ojos en el medio de la oscuridad. Charles nunca había tenido cicatrices grandes. Tal vez ni siquiera pequeñas. Era obvio. Siempre había sido el niño que se quedaba sentado observando mientras los demás rompían brazos y piernas haciendo todas las travesuras que no debían haber estado haciendo, pero que eran algo natural cuando de niños se trataba. Él solo contemplaba, con ojos analíticos, y a veces leía. Aquella era la razón por la que había pasado casi toda su vida con la única compañía de Wesley, antes de la llegada de Raven a la mansión. Era tanto hermano como amigo y protector. Sabía cuando Charles estaba bien, cuando estaba mal. Tenía conocimiento de todas las veces que había caído, de todas las veces que alguien le había hecho daño. Podía incluso llegar a pensar al mismo tiempo que él. Era su hermano, y era lo más importante que tenía en el mundo, y no iba a dejar que nadie corrompiese ese hecho.

Y en ese exacto momento, acariciando aquella marca abultada de la espalda de Erik - o debería decir de Charles: lo cierto es que, después de todo, prefería pensar que estaba abrazado a su hermano y nada más, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que decidiese abandonarlo porque aquel no era su lugar en el mundo, y mucho antes de su regreso a la mansión y todo lo que ello había acarreado -, Wesley se dio cuenta de que le había fallado a Charles, o, lo que era incluso más importante, había fallado a su propia palabra de no haber dejado que nunca nadie le hiciese daño.

Pero había vuelto, y tal vez no era demasiado tarde. Fuera como fuese, Charles le debía una explicación. 

Y Wesley, como siempre, haría lo que fuese para proteger a su hermano. 

Cualquier cosa.


	9. It's not me if I don't kill everyone.

Cuando Erik abrió los ojos aquella mañana, se percató por primera vez de que todo aquello había sido real, aún y a pesar de que su cerebro seguía pensando lo contrario.

Wesley estaba acomodado bajo su barbilla, en algún punto de su pecho, rodeándolo con una pierna, mientras que Charles seguía apoyado contra su nuca, la nariz enterrada en su cabello, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, entre su piel y la de Erik, la pierna restante de Wesley enredada entre las suyas. Estaban tan pegados que ellos tres ocupaban un espacio que incluso resultaría escueto para dos personas.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

Sabía que tenía que irse de allí antes de que ninguno de los otros dos hombres se despertase, fingir que no había pasado la noche en esa cama y pretender que no sabía nada, pero estando acostado con Wesley a su alrededor, notando el calor de aquellos dos cuerpos que no eran el suyo - bueno, técnicamente uno de ellos _sí_ lo era, pero no en ese momento - y olvidando lo extraño e incorrecto de la situación, sentía que su ser deseaba quedarse durante el resto de la eternidad en ese exacto lugar. Se sentía en calma y relajado, y era una sensación que ya no recordaba.

\- Buenos días. - Wesley levantó la cabeza, colocándose a la altura del rostro de Erik. Como había sucedido a la noche, parecía que no había estado durmiendo. Wesley era como una especia de psicópata, pensándolo con frialdad. Tal vez lo era realmente. - ¿Pensando en escapar?  
\- Lo cierto es que preferiría no tener que darle explicaciones a Charles, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ya tenemos unas cuantas conversaciones pendientes...  
\- Así que eso es un sí, ¿no?  
\- Sí...  
\- No importa. - Wesley enredó los dedos en su cabello, sus ojos siempre fijos en los de Erik, al que le resultaba complicado recordarse que no estaba siendo atravesado por Charles, sino por el hermano que hasta hacía menos de un día no sabía que existía. - Vete si lo consideras necesario. De cualquier modo, pienso quedarme en la mansión algún tiempo. - Sonrió, como si aquello fuese algún tipo de invitación. Se acercó a sus labios, depositando sobre ellos un besito superficial y dulce, justo antes de desenredarse de su cuerpo.

Erik salió de la habitación evitando hacer ruido, mientras que no podía evitar volver a preguntarse, quizás por centésima vez, qué pretendía Wesley con todo aquello, aunque tampoco es que tuviese alguna queja. Todo lo que pudiese pensar sobre él desaparecía cuando lo miraba a los ojos.

Atravesó la puerta de su habitación, pensando en darse una ducha. Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó sobre la cama, y se disponía a entrar en el baño cuando su mirada se posó en el espejo, y supo que era ya un punto de no retorno. No importaba el tiempo que pasase en ese cuerpo, jamás se cansaría de contemplarlo, de disfrutar del hecho de que podía manejarlo a voluntad, mirar todo lo que quisiese y que nadie pudiese reprocharle nada, más que él. Charles era perfecto, y aquella mañana, habiéndose despertado con sus poderes activos aún y a pesar de que el suero seguía surtiendo efecto en su organismo, se sentía poderoso, más incluso de lo que nunca se había sentido siendo él mismo, todo mentes débiles a su alrededor en comparación con la propia, lo cual amplificaba la afirmación: lo tenía todo, el mundo entero al alcance de su mano. Ser el mayor telépata del mundo no solo era bueno por el hecho de que era la persona que más deseaba en el planeta.

Se acercó más al espejo y contempló su rostro de cerca, todo ojos azules, piel pálida y pecas. Llevaba varios días sin afeitarse, y había comenzado a crecerle la barba, no mucho más que una sombra, pero algo que nunca antes había visto en Charles. Era anaranjada, lo cual resultaba curioso y chocante teniendo en cuenta el color castaño de su cabello, natural, pero Erik pensó que nunca nada le había gustado tanto como eso, que hacía a Charles incluso más increíble, y el espejo le devolvió la sonrisa afirmándolo justo antes de decidirse a desaparecer, de una vez por todas, tras la puerta del baño.

**

\- Charles.

Era la tercera vez que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, y supo que era momento de despertar. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, y no podía comprender qué era tan apremiante para que la voz no dejase de insistir para que despertase.

\- Que...  
\- Creo que tu resaca ha traído la cubertería hasta cama.

Efectivamente: con cada oleada de dolor en su cabeza, los tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas que flotaban a su alrededor sobre la cama se crispaban, como si fuesen una prolongación de su ser. Parecía una escena de una mala comedia, pero allí estaban. 

Charles trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras que se concentraba para que los objetos regresasen a su lugar legítimo. No era tan fácil como parecía, y estuvo aproximadamente cinco minutos concentrándose para hacerlos desaparecer, tras los cuales se volvió a dejar caer hacia atrás en la cama, notando como Wesley lo rodeaba con sus brazos y...

\- Wes. - Se quedó estático, imágenes titilando en su mente.  
\- Dime, Charlie. - Wesley contestó con un susurro relajado.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado ayer?  
\- No quieres hablar de eso en este momento. - Wesley y sus órdenes, cómo no. Le dio un beso en la frente, tal y como si tratase de restarle importancia, pero Charles tenía ahora una imagen en la cabeza que no era capaz de eliminar.

Pensaba que había estado soñando. Se encontraba en algún punto entre la borrachera y la sobriedad que no le hizo olvidar, aunque tampoco le hizo sentir remordimientos por lo que estaba haciendo. Había creído que era un sueño, pero... ¿cómo era posible que, aunque fuese un sueño, tuviese sueños húmedos con _su maldito hermano gemelo_?

\- ¿Cómo...?  
\- Eh. Nadie te ha obligado a hacer nada, y tampoco a mi. Los dos lo hicimos porque queríamos, y ya está, no hay nada más que decir al respecto. - Le acarició la mejilla, pero Charles era incapaz de dejar de pensar. - No te tortures, Charles. Lo disfrutaste, no tienes nada que hacerle, y nadie te va a juzgar. - Lo miró durante un instante, como pensativo, justo antes de besar sus labios, comprobando que, a pesar de todo, lo que pudiera decir o pensar, seguía correspondiéndole con un fervor inexpresable. - No deberías reflexionar acerca de todas las decisiones que tomas, Charles. A veces es mejor dejarse llevar.

Volvieron a entrelazarse, como si fuesen un único ser. Charles había comenzado a pensar, aunque trataba de repetirse que todo era culpa del cuerpo de Erik que lo hacía reaccionar de ese modo ante Wesley, que tal vez aquello siempre había estado dentro de su cabeza. Ese deseo. Ese hambre. Esa ferocidad contenida. Wesley tenía los ojos cerrados, y mientras rozaba sus pómulos con los dedos, pensaba en que no encontraba ningún parecido entre su hermano y él, aún y a pesar de ser consciente de que eran idénticos - no en ese momento, claro, pero él no podía verse a sí mismo para pensar que sus actos estaban justificados; era él el único que había cambiado de apariencia -. Era tan confuso como contradictorio y absurdo.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 9:00. Dudó, viendo a Wesley quedarse dormido entre sus brazos, la cálida y suave luz de la mañana y el silencio llamando de entre las sábanas.

Bueno, nadie los esperaba.

**

Erik salió de la ducha.   
Se vistió.   
Corrió por los jardines durante más de una hora.   
Se volvió a duchar.   
Fue a la cocina, pensando en hacerse un café, pero finalmente decidió hacerse un té chino.   
Se sentó en la biblioteca, todavía notando las gotas de agua de la ducha sobre la camiseta blanca que se había puesto, con la taza de té y el periódico que había encontrado sobre la encimera de la cocina. Estaba pasando sus páginas, hojeándolas sin demasiado interés, y estaba a punto de llevarse la taza a los labios por primera vez cuando, y como una revelación, se percató de algo.

A él no le gustaba el té. Nunca le había gustado, de hecho.

Dejó la taza sobre el escritorio de Charles, mientras que su cerebro no podía dejar de pensar. En una nimiedad tal como una taza de té, Erik acababa de percatarse de que aquella calma y felicidad que había sentido el día anterior, incluso después de haber perdido los nervios varias veces en los días previos, no era normal. No en él. Eso era algo más propio de... Charles. ¿Y si todo aquello iba más allá de un simple cambio _físico_? ¿Y si se estaba _volviendo_ Charles?

No, no podía ser. No existían en el mundo dos personas tan opuestas como ellos. Allí dónde Charles era cielos azules y soles brillantes, Erik no era más que la noche oscura y sin luna. Y la lista de antónimos era infinita.

Se levantó, con una idea repentina en la cabeza. Tendría que hacer algo, o se perdería para siempre. Las _vacaciones_ no podían durar más. Defraudaría a Charles una vez más, cómo no, pero en esta ocasión, todo era para no perderse a sí mismo, y ya nada le importaba. Se veía pensando en un futuro en el que convivía con la humanidad y no podía evitar sentir escalofríos. Eso no podía pasar bajo ninguna circunstancia, aunque de momento solo fuese una suposición.

Como había pensado antes, Charles era el telépata más poderoso del mundo, además de un hombre adinerado; como tal, contaba con lo necesario para que nadie pudiese nunca perjudicarlo. Ese _algo_ , lo que lo elevaba aún más sobre el resto de los telépatas del mundo, y ya sin contar con el grupo de mutantes de la escuela que lo defenderían de cualquier modo, era Cerebro, la maldita máquina en la que se pasaba horas contemplando el mundo entero, como si fuese una especie de Dios. Ahora solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de usarla, y esa era Erik. Podría dominar al planeta entero sin siquiera tener que recurrir a la acción, y no haberlo pensado antes le hacía sentir un completo idiota.

Cerró los ojos, volviendo a comprobar que los poderes seguían ahí, y dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro justo antes de volver a abrir los ojos y encaminarse hacia las entrañas de la mansión. 

Sí, hacer aquello sería suficiente.


	10. Even bad guys make mistakes.

Cruzó el pasillo luminoso sintiéndose fuera de lugar, como un intruso en terreno sagrado. Aquel era el lugar de Charles, un sitio que siempre le había estado denegado, pero que ahora estaba a su completa disposición, tal y como si él fuese Charles - aunque claro, a esas alturas ya no podía saber cuánto de sí mismo quedaba en la persona que era en esos momentos, y ese hecho lo aterrorizaba tanto que incluso era incapaz de pensar con claridad -.

Cerebro, probablemente el instrumento más peligroso en el mundo si caía en malas manos. Hasta entonces había estado bajo el cuidado de Charles, alguien que solo lo había usado para buscar mutantes y tratar de atraerlos a su absurda escuela, introducir en sus consciencias la idea de que un futuro en el que los humanos y los mutantes viviesen en perfecta armonía era plausible, y lo que es peor, la mejor salida.

Cerebro era un arma poderosa, sí. Y ahora era todo suyo; suyo para hacer con él lo que le más le placiese. Podía convertirse en Dios con tan solo atravesar aquel umbral. Sonrió.

La puerta se abrió dándole la bienvenida, y allí estaba, mejor incluso de lo que recordaba. Avanzó hasta el final del pasillo con una lenta ceremoniosidad, siendo consciente de que, a pesar de ser un intruso y hacer algo que probablemente Charles no le perdonase en una eternidad, Cerebro nunca sería suyo. Tampoco es que pretendiese estar en el cuerpo de Charles para lo que le quedaba de vida, para disponer de sus poderes para usarlo.

Tomó el casco entre sus manos y se lo colocó sobre la cabeza: tenía la fortuna de que al menos sabía como funcionaba, a pesar de haberlo visto siempre desde fuera y nunca en primera persona. Cerró los ojos, pero no sucedía nada: seguía escuchando las mismas voces de siempre, sintiendo el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros, pero notando, al mismo tiempo, que todo estaba demasiado lejos. Se aseguró de no estar haciendo nada mal, pensando que, después de todo, aquella idea fugaz que parecía ser lo que siempre había soñado, no podría llevarse a cabo, los humanos seguirían existiendo y...

Y entonces, todo explotó.

Las luces transitaban dentro de sus párpados cerrados, un ciento de colores e intensidades, y las voces subieron de volumen, gritando dentro de sus entrañas, desgarrándolo. Colocó las manos sobre la consola de Cerebro, tratando de aferrarse a algo, pues estaba seguro de que caería, y ya ni siquiera sabía si había suelo bajo sus pies. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, y era consciente de que no era capaz de pararlo, de hacer algo por su propia vida. Trató de concentrarse, de hacer callar a todo aquello, tal como había hecho cuando el sonido de las voces era demasiado insoportable para dejarlo vivir durante aquellos bizarros días, pero nada funcionaba esta vez.

Por un momento, creyó que iba a morir allí.

Había sido un idiota, aunque nunca más estuviese dispuesto a reconocerlo, y mucho menos en voz alta. Por mucho que tuviese los poderes de Charles, nadie había dicho que sabría usarlos como él. Al fin y al cabo, el inglés llevaba toda su vida lidiando con ellos, al contrario que Erik, que llevaba tan solo unos escasos días. Estaba gritando, había lágrimas en sus mejillas que habían escapado de sus ojos cerrados, y ni siquiera podía hacer nada por controlarse. Pensaba que podría usar a Cerebro y acabar con todos los humanos, cumplir con todo lo que había perseguido desde que tenía memoria y sin siquiera tener que derramar una gota de sangre. Mutantes gobernando el planeta entero, al fin. Pensó que podría hacerlo, y qué diferente era el resultado ahora que pensaba que no viviría para contarlo.

Abrió los ojos, pero no veía nada. Cerebro pesaba sobre sus hombros como si estuviese hecho de puro hierro, e incluso temió haberse quedado ciego. La luz blanquecina comenzó a atenuarse, y el mundo comenzó a dibujarse de nuevo ante sus ojos, pero, aquello...

Aquello no era Cerebro. No lo era en absoluto.

La bruma le permitió corroborar que estaba en una cocina, en un restaurante, probablemente, no una cocina particular. Había mucha gente, corriendo y trabajando sin parar, entre el humo y los fogones, cada una ocupada en algo en concreto, y él estaba allí, de pie entre todo eso, siendo consciente de que nadie podía verlo, totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí? ¿Y _por qué allí_?

Contempló sus propias manos, y se percató de que, a pesar de no estar físicamente en aquel lugar, su proyección telepática seguía teniendo la apariencia de Charles: tenía sentido si se contemplaba el hecho de que seguía siendo el cerebro de Charles, y seguían siendo sus poderes, y que todo aquello era como si Erik siempre hubiese sido esa persona que era en esos momentos. De todos modos, tampoco importaba, pues para vagar como un fantasma entre un montón de personas que no sabían que estaba allí... Pero seguía pensando en el por qué, al igual que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el cómo volvería a Cerebro y a su estado físico. Ya no había luces parpadeantes, ni voces demasiado molestas: todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, aunque bien sabía que no era cierto.

Avanzó por la cocina, parándose en un espacio vacío junto a una encimera metálica. Evitaba el contacto con los presentes: un camarero apresurado lo había atravesado y había sido una sensación que iba más allá de lo desagradable. Había pensado en abandonar la estancia, pero seguía creyendo que había llegado a esa cocina por alguna razón, y tenía que descubrirla.

Y entonces, junto a él, encontró la respuesta.

Parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo como para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que sucediese más allá de sus narices, sus enormes ojos azules apenas parpadeaban. Su cabello castaño caía sobre su frente, su piel pálida y sus pecas ya cosas con las que Erik estaba más que familiarizado. Se relamió los labios, como si estuviese nervioso, como solo había visto hacer a Charles y a Wesley, incluso siendo sus labios tan rojos como las cerezas, tan rojos que no parecían reales, pero, y aún a pesar de todo, Erik supo que ese hombre no era ninguno de los dos hermanos. En absoluto. Ya no solo lo decía por la situación, ni por su barba - que también era anaranjada, como la de Charles -, ni por el hecho de que incluso estando totalmente concentrado en algo, cierto peligro rondaba sus facciones. Ni Erik mismo tenía claro cómo lo sabía, pero no, no era ninguno de los dos hombres que ya conocía.

\- ¿Cómo demonios es posible...?

Había dicho aquello en voz alta sin darse cuenta, y se sobresaltó cuando aquel hombre levantó la vista y miró en su dirección, posando sus ojos sobre su persona y no atravesándolo; lo veía.

\- Charles. - Lo dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible, pareciendo molesto por algo que se le escapaba a Erik. Se dirigió a un hombre que tenía a su lado y le pidió que lo relevase al mando de la cocina, y echó a andar a través de la estancia sin decirle nada a Erik, dándole a entender que debía seguirlo. 

No tenía nada que perder: se había ganado su curiosidad - entre otras cosas.

Llegaron a un cuarto desierto, en el que Erik supuso que los trabajadores del restaurante se cambiaban y donde guardaban sus pertenencias, y el otro hombre cerró la puerta una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, tal vez con un énfasis innecesario.

\- Charles, ¡te he dicho un millón de veces que no volvieras a hacer eso! - Aquel hombre parecía realmente molesto. Hablaba con un marcado acento escocés, afianzando la creencia de Erik de que no conocía a aquel hombre aunque fuese idéntico a dos hombre que ya sí, lo cual le hacía sonar incluso más agresivo, además de ligeramente inteligible por momentos, y el desconcierto en la cara de Erik debió de decirlo todo por él. - ¿Ocurre algo? - Había bajado el tono de voz de golpe, incluso suavizado la expresión de su rostro, que lo hacía parecer una persona extremadamente agresiva. Por un momento, pareció genuinamente preocupado por lo que le sucedía a su interlocutor.  
\- Eh... Verás... No sé por dónde empezar. Lo siento, no quería aparecer aquí.  
\- ¿No _querías_? - Levantó una ceja, inquisitivo. - Explícate, y deprisa, no tengo todo el día.  
\- En realidad no tengo ni idea de quién eres. Yo... yo no soy Charles.  
\- ¿Qué? - Se acercó más a él, casi hasta que no hubo espacio entre los dos, mirándolo fijamente. - No eres Wesley. Wesley no podría aparecer aquí y que nadie lo viese. Y que yo sepa, no puedes ser otra persona, como si no fuese suficiente con que fuésemos tres.  
\- Es complicado, yo... - Quería seguir hablando, explicarse, pero algo acababa de encajar en su cabeza. - ¿Tú eres hermano de Charles y Wesley?  
\- Tú no eres Charles, entonces. - Se lo quedó mirando, como si Erik no se lo hubiese dicho segundos atrás. Se percató de que todavía llevaba un enorme cuchillo de cocina en la mano, y por un momento Erik pensó que iba a atravesarlo con él, pero no se movió del sitio. - ¿Cómo es posible?  
\- Es una historia un poco inverosímil, pero...  
\- Olvídalo: voy a ir a Westchester. Por tu bien, espero que no le hayas hecho nada a mi hermano. A ninguno de los dos.  
\- No, escucha...

Pero de repente, ya estaba de vuelta en Cerebro, el mundo girando a su alrededor y amenazándolo con perder el sentido. Así que eran tres. Tres. Charles tenía dos hermanos idénticos y nunca le había comentado nada a nadie. Y ahora, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, había hecho que el hermano que faltaba fuese a la mansión, un tipo que parecía tan posesivo y psicópata como lo había parecido Wesley, y ni siquiera había necesitado apuntarlo con una pistola para que se diese cuenta de ello. 

Le dolía la cabeza. Se quitó el casco y lo colocó en su lugar legítimo, pensando en que no volvería a intentar nada semejante nunca más. Se había acabado Cerebro. Quizás tendría que explicar algunas cosas no dentro de mucho tiempo, pero su despedazada mente en esos momentos solo quería descansar.

La puerta se cerró tras de sí, pensando que quizás había cometido un gran error.


	11. There's not just black or white.

Charles no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que no había sabido nada de Erik desde el momento en el que se levantó, y que eso probablemente no había pasado nunca, al menos teniendo únicamente en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado viviendo en Westchester con él. Erik siempre tenía algo que decir, algo qué hacer. Algo que estropear. Y aquel día, era como si nunca hubiese estado allí. De hecho, ni siquiera apareció a la hora de comer, y había una taza de té frío sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca que Charles sabía que no había dejado allí, y nadie tenía costumbre de entrar en esa estancia, nadie que no fuesen ni Erik ni él - aunque le extrañaba, ya que Erik nunca había bebido té desde que lo conocía -. Odiaba no tener sus poderes: ya no solo por el hecho de que se le daba horriblemente mal comprender a la gente cuando no podía tocar sus mentes, sino que no necesitaría preguntarse por el paradero de Erik, pues lo sabría simplemente con llevarse un par de dedos a sus sienes. Se había levantado alterado, y lo cierto es que no tenía claro por qué, pero sabía que aquella calma tal vez tuviese algo que ver. Telépata o no, su sexto sentido nunca le había fallado.

Estaba sentado en el jardín, leyendo un libro. con la ropa nueva que había mandado comprar mientras todo aquello durase - dadas las diferencias de altura y corpulencia, no podía seguir usando su propia ropa, y el ropero de Erik ni siquiera había sido una opción -, las mangas de su camisa azul cielo dobladas a la altura de los codos. No conseguía concentrarse, así que pasado un rato, cerró el libro de golpe y se quedó contemplando el paisaje. Llevaba un par de días sin llover, y el sol se mostraba radiante en lo alto del cielo, bañando el verde césped. Era una imagen de ensueño.

Charles cerró los ojos, tratando de apaciguar aquel desasosiego con el que se había levantado, pero sin ser capaz del todo. Notaba el metal por todas partes, y era como una muda llamada a hacer algo, a entrar en contacto con él. En nombre de su autocontrol, que siempre había sido mucho, trataba de ignorarlo, pero cada minuto que pasaba le costaba más.

Abrió los ojos. Sobre la palma de su mano flotaba una moneda. Se quedó contemplándola por unos instantes, disfrutando de la sensación, el movimiento que ya casi era natural, que no le costaba ni un mínimo esfuerzo. Entendía la satisfacción de Erik cuando le pedía que lo apuntase con un arma solo para frenar la bala a tiempo; era una sensación tan placentera que ni siquiera había algo con qué compararlo. El metal era fácil, le costaba incluso menos que penetrar una mente humana, y daba menos problemas.

La dejó caer sobre su mano abierta, como si nunca hubiese estado en el aire, y decidió que era el momento de volver al interior de la mansión: estaba pensando demasiado, y desde que estaba encerrado dentro de su propia cabeza sin más compañía que la que él mismo se otorgaba, eso no le parecía una buena idea. Entró en la biblioteca, y colocó el libro que llevaba entre las manos en uno de los estantes de la gran estantería detrás del escritorio de caoba. Una vez lo hubo puesto en su lugar, se quedó allí parado un momento. Algo extraño flotaba en el aire, en toda la mansión, algo que no podía explicar y que lo hacía sentir pesado, como si estuviese muy cansado. No tenía sentido, pero así era. El casco de Erik, - _el casco de Magneto_ , se corrigió a sí mismo Charles - estaba sobre la mesa: se había negado a abandonar la Hermandad sin él, aunque ahora ya no le sirviese de nada, pues él tenía los poderes de la persona de la que se escondía tras ese pedazo de metal, es decir, el propio Charles, que ahora estaba allí, contemplándolo con unos ojos con los que no lo había contemplado nunca - ya en un sentido más metafórico que real -. Aquel casco representaba algo más que todo eso, más allá de su mera utilidad. Charles lo tenía tan claro como cualquier otro: iba en contra de todo aquello contra lo que siempre había luchado él mismo.

Lo hizo levitar hasta que llegó a sus manos. Podría deshacerse de él en ese mismo instante y no tener que volver a preocuparse por lo que Erik pudiese hacer nunca más; no tendría manera de hacer que Charles no frenase sus propósitos genocidas. Era una idea tentadora, pero por alguna razón, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Siguió contemplándolo durante un largo rato, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, y no volvió a reparar en ello hasta que tuvo el casco sobre su cabeza, percatándose de lo curiosamente agradable que resultaba tener metal rodeando su cráneo. Aquella bizarra sensación en el aire pareció esfumarse como por arte de magia, y algo se encendió en el cerebro de Charles cuando se percató de que Erik tenía algo que ver con ello: nadie más en toda la mansión podría hacer eso simplemente con ondas telepáticas, y dudaba que aquella influencia proviniese del exterior. Ni siquiera era algo malo, pero tal vez Erik estaba haciendo aquello de forma inconsciente, y agotarse de aquella manera sin un propósito no podía ser bueno para él. Estaba a punto de decidirse a abandonar la habitación para ir a hablar con él, o al menos para saber dónde y cómo se encontraba, cuando se percató de que el casco seguía allí, o lo que es más importante, _había llegado allí_ de forma inconsciente, sobre sus propios hombros. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Estaba allí de pie, como si no pudiese pensar con corrección, todavía con el casco en la cabeza. Alex Summers, que atravesaba el pasillo en aquel momento, se asomó a la biblioteca cuando vio aquella imagen por el rabillo del ojo. Trató de obligarse a pensar en que aquel era el profesor, y no aquel idiota de Magneto, al que él no podía ver ni en sus pesadillas, pero seguía sin comprender qué hacía allí parado con ese ridículo casco sobre la cabeza. Se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, pensando entre hablar o esperar a que se percatase de su presencia, y entonces, Alex hizo la segunda cosa de la que más se arrepentiría en su vida, aparte de despertar la ira de Erik Lehnsherr.

\- Qué, profesor, ¿queriendo probar cómo se siente un idiota? - Sonrió, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sabía como era Charles, y aunque probablemente no le haría gracia, lo reprendería como si tuviese cinco años.

Pero aquella vez, se equivocó.

Tuvo que borrar la expresión de jovialidad de su rostro en el momento en el que Charles lo miró... solo que Charles no parecía estar allí.

Su semblante era totalmente inexpresivo, al igual que sus ojos grises - más bien, los ojos de Erik -, que en ese momento parecían ver sin contemplar nada en absoluto. Acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Alex en tres rápidos pasos, y antes de que el más joven pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo había sujetado por el cuello con una fuerza que parecía inhumana, empujándolo contra la pared.

\- ¿A quién llamas tú idiota, escoria? - Siseó entre dientes, mientras que Alex se daba cuenta de que no era capaz de respirar con aquella opresión sobre su garganta.  
\- E-E-Erik... por... favor... - Aquel hombre no podía ser Charles, no mientras hiciese eso.

De repente, algo pareció despertarle de aquella especie de trance en el que había entrado, y Charles soltó a Alex de golpe, mientras que se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba caer en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, preguntándose qué acababa de pensar, sin poder creerse que hubiese hecho eso. Él. Alex se dejó caer al suelo arrastrando la espalda por la pared, tratando de recuperar el aire. Charles se le acercó, todavía sin tener claro qué hacer, y pudo ver la desconfianza en los ojos de Alex.

\- Yo... Alex... Lo siento. Sigo siendo Charles... no sé qué ha pasado, de verdad. - Se arrodilló hasta que quedó cara a cara con él, con los ojos vidriosos, como si fuese a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. - ¿Estás bien?  
\- Charles... ¿qué te ha pasado? - Parecía asustado, y no era para menos.  
\- No lo sé, de verdad. Creo que tiene algo que ver con todo lo que está pasando, pero... no lo entiendo. Yo no quería hacer nada de todo esto, de verdad...  
\- No importa, profesor, ya ha pasado. - Alex colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de Charles, apretándoselo cariñosamente. - Solo hay algo que me gustaría decir, y es que tal vez esto sea una señal para empezar a buscar una solución en serio... antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
\- Sí, creo que tienes razón. - Dibujó una sonrisa triste, todavía con los ojos brillantes. Se levantó, extendiendo su brazo para ayudar a Alex a hacer lo mismo, y ambos abandonaron la biblioteca en silencio. El ambiente volvía a ser inusual, pero la absurda calidez que lo rodeaba todo le sentó bien a ambos hombres, que se separaron en el pasillo como si nada hubiese sucedido, sin siquiera despedirse.

Se estaba _convirtiendo_ en Erik. No tenía claro en qué momento había llegado a esa conclusión, pero no había otra explicación plausible. Había empezado por sus cuerpos, por sus poderes y ahora... ni él mismo podía decirlo. 

Alex tenía razón: necesitaban buscar una solución, y pronto.

Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y, antes de volver a ponerse a reflexionar, subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Erik.


	12. Interlude.

Charles llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Erik, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.   
Lo intentó una segunda vez, y el resultado fue idéntico.   
Sin esperar encontrarlo allí después de todo, pues no creía que Erik estuviese en la habitación y no diese señales de vida, resolvió entrar en la habitación de todos modos, por alguna razón que hasta a él se le escapaba. Efectivamente, allí no había nadie.

¿Dónde se había metido Erik entonces?

Sabía que no había abandonado Westchester, pues alguien lo habría visto - y Charles se había asegurado de que nadie lo había visto aquel día, minuciosamente -, y tampoco estaba en ninguna de las estancias comunes de la mansión. Si no estaba en su habitación, ¿dónde más podría estar? Volvió a maldecir la ausencia de sus poderes telepáticos y, sin saber qué más podía hacer para encontrar a Erik y a falta de más lugares en los que buscar, Charles se dirigió a su habitación, encontrando allí, contra todo pronóstico, la respuesta a todo lo que se había estado preguntando segundos atrás.

Erik estaba acostado en su cama, durmiendo profundamente. Ni siquiera parecía un acto premeditado: estaba allí, como si fuese algo natural, acostado en el lado de la cama en el que Charles acostumbraba a dormir, su ropa tirada por el suelo como si acabase de llegar del trabajo después de una larga jornada laboral y todo lo que quisiese hacer en el mundo fuese dormir sin pensar en nada más, sin detenerse siquiera a cuidar de detalles tan nimios como dónde colocar la ropa. Parecía alguien demasiado extenuado como para pensar siquiera. Estaba boca abajo, la espalda al descubierto, la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada, tan inmóvil y silencioso que ni siquiera parecía estar durmiendo realmente.

Charles se lo quedó mirando, mientras que, a partes iguales, no sabía lo que hacer y no podía dejar de pensar.

No quería despertarlo, pero se preguntaba si estaba allí por la misma razón por la que él antes casi le había hecho daño a Alex. Eso le asustaba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras se daba cuenta de que lo volvía a avasallar esa sensación que había tenido antes con Wesley, eso de estar delante de alguien idéntico a él - su propio cuerpo, de hecho, a diferencia de Wesley -, pero sentirlo como alguien totalmente diferente, como si estuviese viendo algo que iba más allá del propio plano físico; ya no solo se fijaba en las pequeñas diferencias físicas, como la barba anaranjada que él nunca se había dejado crecer, el cabello despeinado en exceso o el hecho de que estuviese durmiendo sin pijama, algo que Charles no acostumbraba a hacer nunca, Erik no siendo más que una versión un tanto salvaje del propio Charles para otros ojos que no fuesen los del inglés. Para él, aquella persona era Erik, por mucho que ese fuese el rostro que él mismo llevaba viendo toda su vida al otro lado del espejo por las mañanas. Dormía como Erik, incluso respiraba como Erik, aún y a pesar de parecer estar a galaxias enteras de distancia.

Acarició la piel de su espalda, la palidez de su piel bañada de pecas, como un cielo con sus estrellas, pensando incluso en el que el tacto de su piel era distinto ahora que era Erik quien ocupaba su cuerpo, aunque supuso que uno no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a cómo debería sentirse su piel al acariciar su espalda. Debería sentirse extraño, pero por alguna razón, no lo hacía. Aquella atmósfera abrumadora lo seguía inundando todo, y ahora que se había acercado a Erik, la sensación había aumentado, como si él fuese el núcleo del que emanase todo aquello, lo que le recordó que quería decirle algo al respecto, algo que tenía que ver con la influencia de sus poderes... aunque tampoco parecía importar ya.

Se acostó a su lado, notando los pinchazos de su subconsciente diciéndole que estaba a punto de cometer otra locura, pero todo sonaba tan, tan lejano ya, como todo lo que había inundado su mente hacía unos segundos. Estaba él, y estaba Erik, y probablemente no había nada más en todo el Universo. Y si lo había, no era significante. Sentía su aliento cerca de la boca de lo cerca que estaban, y lo cierto es que era una sensación que lo relajaba, sintiendo aquella tensión inexplicable de su ser atenuarse por primera vez desde que estaba en ese cuerpo ajeno al suyo, aquel volcán de sensaciones que chocaban con la apacibilidad de su propia persona.

Parecía, curiosamente, que estaba en el lugar en el que debía estar. En el que le correspondía.

Volvió a la realidad, al mundo que se encontraba tras sus párpados y el mundo entero que habitaba en su mente, entre sus reflexiones, encontrándose con que Erik había abierto los ojos, y sin mover ni un solo músculo, lo miraba, como si ya lo estuviese esperando allí.

\- Recordé demasiado tarde que esta no era mi cama. - Dibujó una sonrisa débil, pero Charles ya se había percatado de que no decía aquello para excusarse, ni siquiera para explicar qué hacía allí. Lo decía, sin más, del mismo modo que lo habría dicho él si se despertase en su propia cama teniendo compañía; Charles tampoco quiso añadir nada.

Erik se giró, y se acercó a Charles hasta que pudo rodearlo con sus brazos, y perdió la vista en sus ojos hasta que ya no supo dónde se encontraba.

\- Lo siento, Charles. - Era extraño decir aquello cuando su voz sonaba como la de Charles, aunque ya no tuviese aquel maravilloso acento inglés tan suyo, pero necesitaba decirlo. No le contestó; simplemente seguía mirándolo, al igual que él, ninguna expresión en el rostro. - Soy idiota. Lo siento.  
\- No importa - dijo al fin, la voz de Erik sí sonando con el acento inglés de Charles, aquel con el que había soñado tantas noches. No tenía claro por qué contestaba eso, pero nada le importaba en ese momento, y esa era toda la verdad.

La mente de Erik seguía funcionando muy lentamente, como si los daños que le había causado Cerebro fuesen ya irreparables, pero estar al fin con Charles, y que Charles pareciese tan a gusto allí, le hacía sentirse bien. Muy bien, de hecho. Mejor que nunca. Ni siquiera se percató de que estaba a punto de besarlo, ni de que los labios que acababa de colisionar eran los suyos propios, ni de que Charles había correspondido a sus labios partiendo los suyos, entrando en contacto con su lengua, explorando una boca que era tan familiar como desconocida. 

Tenía sed, y la estaba apagando por primera vez en su vida.

Era Charles, al fin. La única persona a la que había amado en el mundo, aunque nunca lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. Era él, y solo él. Y todo estaba bien, por una vez.

Aquel beso duró una eternidad, aunque para Erik bien podrían haber sido unos escasos minutos. No quería que acabase nunca, pero lo hizo de golpe y abruptamente, al contrario de lo que él mismo había esperado. Charles se apartó de golpe, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, todavía respirando entrecortadamente, como si se acabase de percatar de la realidad y fuese muy distinta a lo que él mismo estaba pensando. No dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo nada; se levantó, casi corriendo, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, y antes de que Erik pudiese reaccionar, ya había abandonado la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	13. Every word has consequences.

Wesley siempre había tenido un sexto sentido que lo avisaba cuando algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. No podía explicar por qué, tampoco podía explicar cómo, ni siquiera qué era lo que sentía, pero siempre había sido así, y nunca había fallado. Tal vez seguía vivo gracias a ello. Aquella mañana, mientras se encontraba en el gimnasio de la mansión, que ese día estaba vacío pues era fin de semana y los estudiantes no trabajaban un sábado, aquel instinto natural lo alertó de que algo sucedería, y por primera vez en su vida, aunque no pudo evitar dejar lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse en su entorno con sus cinco entrenados sentidos, Wesley se permitió el dudar de ello. ¿Qué podría pasar allí, al fin y al cabo? Nadie iba a matarlo. y dudaba mucho que alguien se atreviese siquiera a irrumpir en la mansión con alguna intención dañina. El silencio y la calma lo inundaban todo, y lo cierto es que hacía un rato que Wesley se había comenzado a sentir más relajado de lo que debería, de hecho, más de lo que lo había estado nunca, como si alguien lo hubiese drogado y él ni siquiera pudiese pensar acerca de ello por lo embotado de su cerebro. Pero claro, su sexto sentido seguía tan despierto como de costumbre.

Abandonó el ejercicio, dejando de luchar contra aquel deseo de no hacer nada y relajarse, y fue al baño a darse una ducha que alargó más de lo que acostumbraba. Todo seguía tan calmo como antes, incluso más. Acabó en el baño, se fue a la cocina. Estaba debatiéndose entre hacerse un café o un chocolate caliente como si fuese la decisión más importante de su vida - aunque nunca té; Wesley no podía comprender cómo Charles era capaz de beber cantidades industriales de ese brebaje como si fuese la sangre de Cristo - cuando, al fin, algo sucedió, algo que rompió con el silencio y la serenidad que ya casi parecían artificiales e impuestos en aquel entorno: una puerta se cerró con estruendo, Wesley podía apostar que la de la habitación de Charles, y unos pasos acelerados atravesaron el pasillo superior y bajaron la gran escalera principal casi volando, desapareciendo en el interior de la biblioteca. No necesitó mirarlo para saber que era Charles: aunque no fuese normal en él el hecho de salir corriendo, sabía que era el único que correría a refugiarse y huir de sus problemas a la biblioteca, como un niño con su casa del árbol. Porque siempre era así con Charles: no importaba lo adulto que siempre pretendiese ser, ni todas las titulaciones que pudiese llegar a conseguir, nunca dejaría de ser como un niño, en cualquier aspecto que se pudiese imaginar.

Así que algo había pasado al fin; la pregunta era, ¿aquello era a lo que se refería su sexto sentido?  
Tendría que averiguarlo.

Salió automáticamente de la cocina, ya olvidadas sus intenciones en aquel lugar, y estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de la biblioteca cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente deseaba con mucha más intensidad ir a otro lugar en primero, hacer algo que no resultaba tan obvio como dirigirse a Charles y preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía. Lo deseaba con una intensidad antinatural, como un metal atraído por un imán, y se percató de que no podía luchar contra ello, y allí estaba, subiendo las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio de Charles, sin siquiera saber si había algo o alguien dentro, realmente. Llevaba la pistola a mano, dentro del pantalón, y ya era más por costumbre que por una razón lógica. Tenía una corazonada, eso era todo: su sexto sentido le estaba diciendo algo nuevo, por primera vez, o eso era lo que él creía.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y lo cierto es que ni siquiera se extrañó cuando se encontró a Erik sentado sobre la cama, mirándolo con cierta complacencia en el rostro. Wesley siempre había visto algo en él que lo diferenciaba de su hermano, aún a pesar de que estuviese en su cuerpo, pero en ese momento, por mucho que lo intentó, no vio en aquella persona nada que no fuese enteramente de Charles, aún a pesar de los cambios en su aspecto físico.

\- Qué curioso. Justo estaba pensando en ti. - Erik parecía estar muy lejos de allí, y Wesley se acercó a la cama, entre curioso y preocupado.  
\- ¿Erik? ¿Estás bien?  
\- Oh, sí. De hecho, mejor que bien - sonrió, atravesándolo con unos ojos más brillantes de lo que deberían. A Wesley no se le escapó el hecho de que su voz comenzaba a sonar ligeramente con el suave acento inglés que tanto caracterizaba a Charles, pero Erik ni siquiera parecía perturbado por ello; seguía pareciendo estar a kilómetros. - ¿Sabes? Hoy he usado a Cerebro.

Wesley nunca había visto a Cerebro, pero sabía de lo que Erik estaba hablando: ya no era la primera ocasión en la que Charles se había puesto en contacto con él a través de aquel artilugio que él seguía sin saber cómo denominar, aunque sí que era consciente de cuán poderoso era, y del peligro que suponía si caía en las manos equivocadas... unas manos como las de Erik, al parecer, aunque Wesley no supiese ni una cuarta parte de todas las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su existencia, especialmente, lo que había sucedido en Cuba, que podría haberse evitado de no haber sido por sus decisiones y actos. Wesley no supo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente, sin saber por primera vez en su vida como reaccionar.

\- Erik, ¿qué has hecho?  
\- Nada. No he hecho nada en absoluto. - Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que con una mano se frotaba la barbilla, donde la barba ya había crecido considerablemente. - Desde entonces me siento... _raro_ , pero no mal. En absoluto. De hecho, es curioso - contempló ahora el techo como si fuese algo realmente interesante. - Desde que he salido de Cerebro, todo lo que ha sucedido a mi alrededor ha sido todo lo que estaba deseando en ese exacto momento. Incluso que tú estés aquí ahora. He llegado a la conclusión de que ha pasado algo con mis... con los poderes. Creo que... creo que están funcionando por su cuenta. Creo que me ha pasado algo. Y quiero comprobar que es cierto, aunque puede que esté a punto de cometer un gran error.

Wesley no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando, y comenzaba a estar convencido de que Erik había perdido la cabeza, de que Cerebro le había hecho más daño del que él creía. Erik se inclinó hacia adelante, sin moverse de su sitio sobre la cama, pero quedando más cerca del rostro de Wesley de lo socialmente aceptado.

\- Verás... ¿has oído hablar alguna vez lo que ocurrió en Cuba? Sé que Charles nunca te ha contado que no ha podido andar desde entonces, y que tú no has estado aquí para saberlo de primera mano. Una bala impactó en su columna. Por mi culpa. Y no, nunca tendrá arreglo. - Estudió el rostro de Wesley, dibujando una sonrisa triste. - Sé que nunca te lo dijo para que no me hicieras daño, para que no tratases de defenderlo, de protegerlo de algo que nunca fue intencionado y que de todos modos ya no tiene arreglo. - Era la primera vez que parecía estar diciendo algo cuerdo desde que Wesley había entrado en la habitación, y tragó saliva para seguir hablando, cambiando el tono de su voz. - Pero tú no harás nada, y no solo lo digo por el hecho de que le estarías haciendo daño a Charles, dadas las circunstancias actuales: lo harás solo porque yo te lo digo. De hecho, ahora mismo ni siquiera te parece algo importante - lo atravesó con la mirada, sabiendo que sus palabras estaban surtiendo efecto, y que su teoría no era equivocada: Wesley parecía beber de lo que decía, desapareciendo aquel destello asesino de sus ojos, cambiando por algo que se asemejaba más al deseo sin tener que decirlo con palabras.

Wesley se sentía bien. Algo le decía que debía estar furioso, que su sexto sentido no se equivocaba en absoluto, que aquel hombre era peligroso y, lo que era más importante, le había hecho un daño irreversible a su hermano, la única persona por la que sentía afecto en el mundo, y a la única que había jurado proteger contra todo y contra todos. Pero, simplemente, no podía. Sabía que iba en contra de todo lo que era, pero en aquellos momentos cualquier preocupación parecía lejana, y solo podía tener ojos para aquel hombre que tenía delante, que ya no tenía claro si era Charles o Erik, pero que parecía el mundo entero.

Erik lo besó en los labios, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Wesley le correspondió, volviendo a demostrar que lo que había pensado era cierto, y aunque tenía ganas de estar allí durante el resto de sus días a pesar de la sensación agridulce que nacía en su pecho, su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en Charles, en lo que acababa de pasar justo antes de que Wesley entrase en la habitación. Suponía que era parte del estado en el que se encontraba, pero se percató de que realmente no le importaba el aspecto que tuviese siempre que fuese Charles. Y lo era, claro. Quería volver a besarlo, atraparlo entre sus brazos, decirle que lo quería, que siempre lo había hecho pero que nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para confesárselo, y que por alguna razón ya no tenía ganas de callárselo más. Quería hacerle el amor, y quería quedarse con él para siempre.

Quería tantas cosas, y no podía tener nada.

Wesley se separó de sus labios, tras aquel beso que se había multiplicado convirtiéndose en un ciento, un acto ya casi automático. Lo miró, sabiendo, sin saber cómo, qué era lo que estaba pensando Erik. Besó la punta de su nariz, tal y como había hecho con Charles aquella noche en la que se habían acostado, justo antes de ir más allá de lo que debería, viendo cómo Erik cerraba los ojos ante el contacto. Se acercó a su oreja, una vez sus labios se hubieron separado de la piel de Erik, y aunque sabía que su conciencia le estaba gritando que luchase contra la influencia de la mente perdida de Erik, que más tarde no podría hacer otra cosa que lamentarse, sus labios susurraron:

\- _Úsame_.


	14. Every silence, too.

Lo primero que Erik pudo pensar una vez que vio el mundo a través de los ojos de Wesley fue en lo extraño que aquello le resultaba. Sentía que seguía acostado en cama, con los ojos cerrados, pero a un mismo tiempo se sentía de pie, justo en el medio de la habitación, como si su presencia ocupase ahora ambos cuerpos.

Levantó un brazo, simplemente para comprobar que podía hacerlo, flexionando los dedos de la mano. Aquel cuerpo se sentía más como el suyo propio, más flexible, más fuerte, más entrenado. Volvió a repetir el movimiento con la otra mano. Pensó que Wesley se resistiría, aún a pesar de todo, pero era como si allí no hubiese nadie más. Sonrió, recordándose que no estaba mal que quisiese disfrutar de lo que ahora tenía, al fin y al cabo no pensaba hacerle daño a nadie, incluso si ello implicaba utilizar a Wesley, ya que desde su accidente con Cerebro ni siquiera el suero parecía surtir efecto en la parálisis del cuerpo de Charles. Siempre podría alegar que Wesley había suplicado por ello, aunque bien sabía que era el efecto de sus propios deseos.

Salió de la habitación, todavía no muy seguro de cómo moverse con aquella sensación de estar en dos lugares a un mismo tiempo, y bajó las escaleras apoyado contra la barandilla, aunque cuando llegó al piso inferior se percató de que aquella dualidad comenzaba a sentirse lejana, y pudo andar sin preocuparse por tropezar, o caer, o sentir aquel terrible mareo que le provocaba náuseas. Era como si ya se hubiese habituado a Wesley, lo cual consideró muy conveniente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca: no necesitaba llamar para saber que allí estaría Charles, tal vez preguntándose por enésima vez qué era lo que había sucedido antes entre ellos dos, mientras que Erik solo podía pensar que aquello había sido algo que debería haber sucedido hacía tiempo, incluso aunque las circunstancias fuesen aquellas.

Charles se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, contemplando un punto inconcreto de una de las estanterías de la biblioteca, y se volteó para verlo con un interrogante en aquellos ojos que parecían haber estado anegados por las lágrimas tan solo segundos antes. Erik cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose de que el cerrojo estaba echado, y avanzó hasta colocarse a su altura.

\- Wesley.

Erik lo empujó hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la estantería, sus manos sujetando los bordes de dos estantes, uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Charles. Se quedó así, respirando profundamente contra su boca, su mirada salvaje posada sobre él, y no necesitó decir nada para que Charles supiese que aquel no era Wesley, que aquel solo podía ser alguien, el hombre al que mejor conocía en el mundo, el mismo que había vuelto del revés su vida con tan solo besarlo.

Erik contaba los segundos para que Charles lo apartase, para que le preguntase, tratando de no perder la calma, qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo, pero nada de aquello que pensaba sucedió. Charles levantó una mano hasta que rozó su rostro, todavía pareciendo inseguro acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos buscando contacto con los de Erik, otra vez viendo por debajo de toda aquella situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Hacía calor, una excitación latente que ambos sentían, pero, aún y a pesar de eso, los ojos de Charles atravesaban a Erik como una persona enamorada, que todo lo que deseaba en el mundo era quedarse con él, sin más, no importaba cómo. Había esperado rechazo, y Erik sintió que algo se fundía dentro de su pecho en el momento en el que Charles cruzó el ridículo espacio que los separaba y pegó sus labios contra los de él, siendo incluso más suave que el beso anterior, que aquella situación que tanto lo había desconcertado. Sintió los brazos de Erik rodeando su cintura, sus caderas pegándose cada vez más a las propias, su cuerpo aprisionado contra la estantería, su labio inferior atrapado entre los de Erik, que por una vez estaba por debajo de él, dejando su cálido aliento escapar hacia el interior de la boca de Charles, nada más que el silencio y la oscuridad de la biblioteca acompañándolos. Había pensado en separarse de Erik, en decirle que dejase de hacer todo aquello, pero, simplemente, no podía.

Erik comenzó a besar su cuello, casi con gentileza, mientras que sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, quedándose paradas a la altura de su cintura, un segundo antes de comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón, colocándose acto seguido entre sus piernas. Sus manos volvieron a desplazarse, esta vez hasta las muñecas de Charles, rodeándolas, levantando sus brazos hasta que lo dejó como si estuviese crucificado, como si pretendiese dejarlo allí para el resto de sus días, algo que Charles haría encantado de ser posible. Se perdió en el sonido de sus besos y supo que ya nada más le importaba en el mundo.

\- Charles - susurró Erik junto a su oído, más como si fuese algo sagrado.  
\- Erik - alcanzó a decir Charles como respuesta.  
\- Te quiero. Te... te amo. Siempre lo he hecho.- Charles simplemente lo besó una vez más, notando cómo la presión sobre sus muñecas aumentaba, casi hasta hacerle daño. Erik había empezado a mover sus caderas lentamente, haciéndole notar su erección, restregándose contra él, obligándolo a gemir, a desear que lo penetrase, que le hiciese el amor o todo lo que él desease.

Erik liberó una de sus manos, que se introdujo en la ropa interior de Charles, comenzando a acariciarlo, viendo cómo se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar de placer. Seguía existiendo aquella extraña sensación, pero era ya muy lejana: el placer de Charles lo embriagaba, se le metía debajo de la piel y lo contagiaba.

Bajó toda su ropa hasta dejar su miembro erecto al descubierto, al alcance de su mano, repitiendo el proceso consigo mismo, buscando sus labios y sintiendo los dientes de Charles hacerle daño en el momento en el que sus erecciones se rozaban, piel contra piel por primera vez. Erik creyó que se correría, por lo que decidió acelerar el proceso: se apartó de él ligeramente, solo para obligarlo a girarse, quedando de cara a la estantería, volviendo a sujetar sus muñecas. Se valió de su propia saliva como lubricante e introdujo sus dedos en Charles, un gemido que se acabó convirtiendo en un grito quedo escapando de su boca.

Besó y mordió sus hombros, todo mientras seguía explorando su interior, tratando de contener sus impulsos de penetrarlo de una vez por todas, preparándolo para hacerle el amor, al fin, después de tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo. Le dolía la cabeza un infierno, y había comenzado a sentir aquella división espacial de nuevo, además de que Wesley ya estaba allí, tratando de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, pero Erik se juró que nada ni nadie le arruinaría aquel momento.

Charles había tenido sexo infinidad de veces a lo largo de su vida: se había acostado con mujeres a las que no había vuelto a ver, creyó enamorarse un par de veces y estar haciendo el amor, tuvo amigas con las que frecuentemente se veía solo para tener sexo casual y satisfactorio. Había hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, sí, pero ninguna se acercaba, ni por asomo, a aquella mezcla de dolor con el más infinito de los placeres que atravesó su cuerpo en el momento en el que Erik lo penetró, todo humedad, su agujero cálido y estrecho. Ninguno de los dos podía encontrar una sensación semejante, por mucho que pensasen en ello; era, sin lugar a dudas, el culmen de todo lo que habían estado deseando calladamente durante mucho tiempo.

Seguía reinando el silencio, solo perturbado por los gemidos incontenibles de Charles y los jadeos de Erik cada vez que lo embestía, además del crujir de la madera de la estantería por el movimiento y la fuerza de sus cuerpos. La escena parecía irreal, y Erik pensó que se desmayaría, ya no sabía si de dolor o placer. Sujetó las caderas de Charles, tratando de no perder la estabilidad, y supo que estaba a punto de correrse.

Comenzó a masturbar a Charles, tomándolo por sorpresa una vez más, su mente tan empañada por lo que estaba sucediendo que ya ni tan siquiera podía pensar, deseando que dejase soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro al mismo tiempo que él inundaba su interior, y consiguiéndolo, para su alegría.

Sus voces se mezclaron en un único orgasmo, sin saber ya dónde empezaba Charles y dónde terminaba Erik, y se quedaron allí, de pie, Charles sujetándose a la estantería con fuerza, temiendo que sus rodillas le fallasen, todavía sintiendo a Erik dentro de él, quien lo había rodeado con sus brazos y se había quedado contra su espalda, algo que le hizo recordar aquella diferencia de altura que no debería existir, aunque demasiado cansado como para ponerse a reflexionar sobre ello.

Lo habían hecho, al fin. Después de tantas noches sin dormir y de tantos silencios artificiales entre ellos. Habían hecho el amor, y ya nada podría cambiar ese hecho.

\- Te amo, Charles - repitió Erik, una vez más, sintiendo su conciencia abandonar la habitación. Charles respondió con una sonrisa, pensando en lo maravilloso que era escuchar eso por segunda vez, deseando que lo repitiese todos los días durante el resto de su vida.  
\- Y yo - correspondió al fin, haciendo que el rompecabezas de su existencia se completase.

Se volteó, viendo los ojos cerrados de Erik, y fue él quien lo envolvió con los brazos esta vez, besando su frente.

En la entrada de la mansión, ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, un visitante acababa de aparecer, contemplando aquella casa que se había jurado no volver a pisar en toda su vida por millonésima vez, un cigarrillo en una mano y una maleta en la otra.


	15. The other Xavier boy.

Wesley se despertó sin tener ni idea de dónde estaba, de cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba inconsciente. Apenas sabía quién era él mismo, y eso era decir mucho de alguien como él, que siempre tenía las situaciones bajo control, y aquel sexto sentido suyo seguía gritándole algo que no podía entender. Estaba acostado en cama, en la cama de la habitación de Charles, y la suya era la única presencia de la estancia. Recordaba a Erik, recordaba sus labios, haber hablado con él y...

Nada.

Le dolía la cabeza como si se hubiese bebido una licorería entera, y su cerebro parecía patinar sobre difusos recuerdos en la biblioteca de la mansión, que él estaba seguro de no haber vivido, además de algo importante relacionado con Charles que no conseguía rememorar. Tenía ganas de vomitar y de quedarse allí tumbado durante el resto del día, quizás durante lo que restaba de semana, y ya había cerrado los ojos y se había cubierto con las mantas de la cama, demasiado cansado como para buscar respuestas en aquel momento, tratando de no culpar directamente a Erik de todo aquello aunque sabiendo que aquel bastardo al que no podía matar al estar en el cuerpo de su hermano era el culpable de todo, cuando el sonido de una voz familiar lo trajo de vuelta, de forma exageradamente abrupta, a la realidad.

\- ¿A qué has venido? - La voz de Charles, o debería decir la voz de Erik siendo usada por Charles, le llegaba amortiguada del piso inferior. Era el oyente tardío de una conversación ya comenzada, y no era esa voz grave que sonaba extraña con el marcado acento inglés de Charles y a la que ya se había familiarizado la que llamaba su atención, sino la que volvió a contestar, con una dureza que ni siquiera era intencionada y con un marcadísimo acento que Wesley, a pesar de no ser demasiado bueno en esas cosas, podría apostar que era escocés.  
\- Pensé que te había pasado algo. Que te habían hecho algo. No esperaba ser juzgado por tratar de ser un buen hermano y protegerte.  
\- No necesito que me protejas. De todas las personas del mundo, tú serías la menos indicada para proteger algo. Y yo... yo no necesito que nadie me cuide, sé hacerlo yo mismo. Nunca has traído cosas buenas contigo, Joe.

Aquel nombre heló la sangre en las venas de Wesley, y un ciento de recuerdos lejanos explotaron ante sus ojos como si alguien hubiese abierto un cajón atestado de cosas, cosas que hacían daño aún a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Por supuesto que aquella voz había llamado su atención, y por supuesto que había podido identificar el acento sin ninguna clase de dificultad. Joe. Charles tenía razón: Joe nunca había traído cosas buenas consigo. Si tanto Charles como él habían crecido bien lejos de su otro hermano mellizo, era por una razón de peso. Y si Joe estaba allí, después de tanto tiempo, era porque nada bueno estaba a punto de suceder, si no había sucedido ya.

\- ¿Qué pretendes decirme con eso, Charles? ¿Que soy una desgracia para esta familia? ¿Es eso?  
\- Joe, yo...  
\- Tú y Wesley siempre me habéis tenido envidia. A mis poderes. Nunca podréis asumir que no tenéis nada que hacer contra mi. ¿Y sabes qué? - Wesley escuchó unos pasos avanzando, haciendo crujir la madera del suelo bajo sus pies. - Yo siempre me he preocupado por vosotros. Nunca os he dejado de querer. ¡Mis hermanos, maldita sea! - Su voz sonaba genuinamente rota, como si estuviera a punto de llorar o ya lo estuviese haciendo.  
\- Joe...  
\- ¡No me toques! - Wesley supo que era el momento de bajar, antes de que Joe hiciese algo que no se pudiese reparar, pero lo seguía escuchando hablar mientras que abría la puerta y se acercaba a los peldaños de la escalera. - ¿Acaso nunca has pensado que yo también tengo sentimientos? ¿Crees que el desprecio no me duele? ¿Y crees que no sé que has estado todos estos años controlándome? Puedo notarlo, incluso ahora: ya no...  
\- Era eso o seguir en un maldito manicomio, Joe. - Wesley dijo aquello todavía sobre el último escalón, interrumpiéndolo, sus ojos mirando a Joe por primera vez en demasiados años como para recordarlo.  
\- Wesley. - Joe seguía pareciendo el mismo psicópata que solía ser, con sus ojos brillando de una demencia callada que nadie había llegado a entender nunca. Estaba a escasos centímetros de Charles, como si quisiese golpearlo, y Erik se encontraba a una distancia más prudencial, al parecer ya bajo los efectos del suero de nuevo, aunque todavía con aquella expresión de estar drogado patente en su rostro, después del anterior episodio de lucidez que había vivido poseyendo a Wesley y haciendo el amor con Charles contra las estanterías.  
\- Veo que recuerdas mi nombre muy bien, hermano. ¿A qué has venido, después de tanto tiempo? - Repitió la pregunta de Charles, en aquel tono frío y duro que solo utilizaba durante el trabajo.  
\- Este tipo - señaló a Erik como si fuese parte del mobiliario de la biblioteca. - Apareció en mi cocina, mientras estaba trabajando. - La religiosidad con la que Joe hablaba del restaurante en el que trabajaba hizo reír a Wesley; pero decidió que no era una buena idea expresarlo en voz alta, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de su hermano. - Pensé que algo malo le había sucedido a Charles, aunque él parezca no apreciarlo. - Se quitó el largo abrigo negro que llevaba puesto, colgándolo del ropero tras la puerta principal como si fuese su propio hogar. - ¿Me vais a dar una explicación lógica de esto o seguiréis ofendiéndome hasta que acabe el maldito día?

Joe encendió un cigarrillo con una caja de cerillas y miró a sus dos hermanos, alternativamente, aunque apenas pudiese encontrar a Charles viendo el rostro de aquel hombre desconocido que al parecer era el que debería tener Erik, al que ya había tomado por una causa perdida, pues ya ni siquiera se tomaba tiempo para posar sus ojos sobre él, aunque, y para su sorpresa, fue el único que contestó.

\- No lo sabemos. Sucedió de golpe, y por lo que hemos podido comprobar, el proceso avanza.  
\- ¿Avanza?  
\- Lo que Erik quiere decir es que cada uno de ellos se está convirtiendo en el otro - dijo Wesley como si resultase algo obvio y que sucediese todos los días.

Joe se acercó a Erik esta vez, comenzando a andar en círculos a su alrededor, como si lo estuviese estudiando. Erik no podía evitar ponerse nervioso con aquel tipo cerca. Había algo en Joe que lo aterraba, y había algo en Joe que... que le hacía perder la cabeza, más allá del parecido físico con Charles, incluso más allá del peligro excitante de Wesley.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes nada acerca de todo esto? Al fin y al cabo, ahora tienes los poderes de Charles...  
\- ¿Se lo has dicho? - Wesley casi le gritó la pregunta a Charles.  
\- No. No ha sido necesario. - Charles parecía derrotado, y Erik se percató de que había demasiadas partes de esa historia que él ignoraba. - Joe, déjalo. Él es tan culpable como yo.

Joe se había parado a la altura del rostro de Erik, a escasos centímetros, mirándolo con fijeza y respirando profundamente, echándole el humo del cigarrillo en plena cara. Había olvidado aquella sensación de estar viéndose en un curioso espejo, y había visto demasiadas cosas dentro de la mente de Erik como para no sonreír, al menos, aquellas que él no se estaba empeñando por ocultar, pues la telepatía de Charles seguía haciéndole un gran favor a su propietario en aquel momento.

\- Me quedaré. Vamos a solucionar esto.

Charles estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Joe ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba, no sin antes aplastar el cigarrillo contra el suelo, como si pretendiese marcar el territorio. Wesley lo siguió, sin confiar lo suficiente en su hermano como para dejarlo vagar a sus anchas por la mansión y Charles se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Erik lo siguió, queriendo saber qué era todo aquello que ignoraba. Los poderes ya se habían ido de nuevo, pero seguía sintiéndose raro, como si aquello que le había hecho experimentar Cerebro tuviese secuelas irreparables, aunque, como tras un largo letargo, su mente comenzaba a reaccionar a su realidad.

\- Charles, ¿qué...?  
\- ¿Qué has hecho? - Charles lo miraba del mismo modo en el que él contemplaba a todo el mundo, lo cual le produjo escalofríos. Se sentó junto a él, buscando su proximidad, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta física más que sus propios ojos del color del hielo atravesándolo.  
\- Charles, yo... Lo siento.  
\- No te estoy pidiendo una maldita disculpa, Erik. Te estoy preguntando qué has hecho.

Erik supo, con claridad meridiana, que Charles no sería piadoso con él aquella vez, incluso después de todo lo que habían hecho. Estaba enfadado, dolido quizás. Quería una respuesta clara, y sería inflexible hasta obtenerla.

\- Cerebro. He usado a Cerebro - dijo Erik finalmente, sin más. - Pensé que podría conseguir todo lo que siempre había querido, acabar con la humanidad al fin y sin tener que declarar una guerra, pero...  
\- ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho?! - Erik se percató de que el metal de los alrededores comenzaba a vibrar como si estuviese a punto de estallar por los aires, y se sorprendió de que Charles pareciese tan furioso.  
\- Sí, lo sé, fue una estupidez, pero...  
\- Erik, ¿eres consciente de quién es la persona a la que has traído hasta esta casa?  
\- ¿Tu hermano? - Erik seguía sin comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo allí, solo que probablemente Charles no lo perdonaría en una larga temporada y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos ahora parecía un sueño muy vívido.  
\- Erik... - Pareció relajar su cuerpo, como si fuese consciente de que su estado natural se encontraba muy lejos de aquella tempestuosidad. - Joe no es solo mi hermano. Joe es... peligroso. Muy peligroso. Durante años lo he mantenido bajo control con mis poderes, pero ahora... No sé de qué es capaz. Y lo que más me asusta es que sé que haría cualquier cosa.   
\- Lo siento, Charles. Sé que no va a cambiar nada, pero lo siento. - Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Charles, y ya no parecía seguir enfadado mientras que respondía acariciándole el cabello, aunque no le dirigía la mirada. - ¿Cuál es el problema con Joe?

Charles tomó aire profundamente y tragó saliva, como si fuese algo que hubiese estado eludiendo mucho tiempo. Erik no podía entender la gravedad del asunto, y solo podía mirarlo con la confusión pintada en el rostro y el deseo brillando en su mirada.

\- Quizás es algo largo de contar, y tal vez Wesley contaría esta historia mejor que yo, pero necesito que sepas cuál es el verdadero problema. Joe podría matarnos a todos, y no es una exageración.

Se levantó, mientras que se acercaba a la licorera de la mesita del rincón de la biblioteca. Llenó dos vasos, los que cogió con una mano, entregándole uno a Erik. Volvió a ocupar su lugar en sofá justo antes de vaciar el contenido del recipiente de un solo trago, y antes siquiera de ponerse a pensar en sus palabras, Charles, atenazado por el peso de muchos años en silencio, comenzó a hablar.


	16. The corpse and the killer.

Nunca había sido un niño como todos los demás. Ya no solo por sus inquietudes, por cavilar acerca de asuntos que sus hermanos ni tan siquiera podían concebir, aún y a pesar de haber nacido el mismo día y de haber compartido el vientre materno durante nueve meses: él era diferente. Siempre lo había sabido, cada vez que conseguía mover un libro en la estantería con tan solo pensarlo, cuando fingía ser invisible y realmente nadie podía verlo, cuando deseaba que las personas hiciesen lo que a él se le antojase, y estas obedecían. Pequeños actos inocentes, que nadie percibía, pero que para él eran las señales inequívocas de que había algo sobre sí mismo, tras de sí, algo que lo había enviado a aquel lugar, que lo había hecho invencible, superior, escondido entre el resto de los humanos, esperando una razón.

Se creía un dios, sin lugar a dudas.

Papá había muerto, y él sabía que era porque lo había deseado durante aquella pelea que habían mantenido, cuando se percató de que lo odiaba y de que jamás podría considerarlo como su creador, cuánto menos su padre. Charles había pasado toda la noche llorando, y él lo había acompañado, después de haber discutido con Wesley quién cuidaría de él aquella noche, pues aún y a pesar de tener la misma edad, Charles siempre había sido alguien necesitado de protección, algo demasiado puro e inocente como para dejar que el mundo real le impactase de lleno, y sus dos hermanos en escasas ocasiones pensaban en otra cosa, y discutían, día sí y día también, una extraña competitividad que Charles trataba de evitar, sin éxito. Aquella noche, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Joe lo abrazó durante todo el tiempo, no durmió ni soltó una sola lágrima; no sintió ni el más mínimo remordimiento por haberse convertido en el asesino de su progenitor.

A los once años, Joe sabía que el mundo era un lugar demasiado pequeño y débil para él. Aquellos pequeños actos se habían ido intensificando a través de los años, controlando grupos enteros de gente, robando, moviendo y destrozando todo lo que le viniese en gana. Le aburría la simpleza, y rompía con ella tantas veces como le era posible. Por aquel entonces, Charles ya había dado muestras de su poder como telépata, lo cual le hacía sentir cierto orgullo por su hermano, confirmando lo que había pensado siempre: Wesley era alguien innecesario en su familia, al igual que su padre. No es que su madre fuese alguien admirable, siempre bajo los efectos del alcohol y con la mirada perdida, sin saber quién le hablaba y de qué, pero al menos podían vivir en libertad en las inmensidades de la mansión, sin que nadie cuestionase nada, ni les dijese qué debían hacer. Cumplía una función, al fin y al cabo. Wesley... Wesley solo competía con él, lo enfadaba constantemente, llevándole la contraria en todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, y pretendía alejar a Charles lo máximo posible de él, lo cual hervía la sangre en sus venas. Había intentado llevarse bien con él, y lo cierto es que habían llegado a tratarse como dos buenos amigos lo harían, pasando noches enteras en vela, el uno junto al otro, hablando de cualquier cosa que acudiese a sus mentes, pero aquella situación era intermitente y de lo más inestable, y Joe se percató de que solo había una solución, teniendo en cuenta además que era el único de los tres sin ningún talento especial, un _humano_.

Wesley debía marcharse, como su padre. Si había podido hacerlo una vez, no sería un inconveniente repetirlo, y que nadie jamás sospechase de él.

Su mente había nublado aquel episodio. Recordaba haber peleado con Wesley, haberlo golpeado, casi hacer arder en llamas la habitación, la sangre, la sangre, la sangre, toda la sangre cubriendo sus manos mientras Wesley se desangraba a sus pies, tratando de concebir que acababa de asesinar a su hermano, que acababa de acuchillarlo con sus propias manos y ni tan siquiera había sentido un estremecimiento. Se quedó allí, estático, de rodillas frente al cuerpo, viendo sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par, apagados y perdidos en algún punto del infinito, hasta que llegó Charles, hasta que sintió como lo sacudía, cómo le gritaba y le llamaba asesino, cómo le decía que Wesley tenía razón cuando decía que estaba mal de la cabeza, cómo todo se apagaba a su alrededor como si alguien estuviese dejando caer el telón sobre un escenario imaginario. Estaba muy lejos de allí, y despertó en un lugar desconocido, blanco y aterrador, en el que todo parecía irreal, en el que ya no había sangre ni nada que tuviese color.

Tenía dieciocho años la siguiente ocasión que vio a Charles. Había ido a verlo a aquel manicomio en el que lo habían encerrado, después de todo aquel tiempo, siendo la primera vez que no estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas que allí le administraban, desde hacía demasiado como para recordarlo. Habían pasado siete años, pero podrían haber pasado mil, pues él los sentiría del mismo modo.

Charles le dijo que lo sacaría de allí, que olvidarían todo lo que había sucedido, que podría llevar una vida como todos los demás. Había rozado sus sienes con la punta de los dedos, y Joe sabía que había apagado algo dentro de su cabeza que lo hacía sentir completo, pero que era lo único que lo separaba del mundo, del fin de aquel tormento interminable. Se sorprendió del poder de Charles, pues aunque él no contase con sus plenas facultades, jamás alguien había sido capaz de tener algún control sobre él. Pero lo cierto es que estaba bien: al fin podría dejar de pensar en Wesley, y en el hecho de haberlo asesinado en un arranque de ira, pues era su hermano, y se percató demasiado tarde de que lo amaba profundamente. Aunque... allí apareció, el día en el que al fin lo dejaron salir, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, como si nada hubiese sucedido, justo detrás de Charles, como siempre había estado. Creyó estar volviéndose loco, ahora de verdad, que los fantasmas lo atormentaban aunque ni siquiera existiesen, pero Charles, paciente como siempre aún y a pesar de parecer infinitamente triste cada vez que le hablaba, le explicó que, y al contrario de lo que pensaban, Wesley también era especial, también tenía poderes. No había podido matarlo porque Wesley era, en una breve explicación, inmortal. Se habían mirado fijamente durante un par de minutos, Wesley le juró que si volvía a verlo en su vida lo mataría con sus propias manos desnudas, y eso, como se suele decir, fue todo.

Lo habían dejado solo, con aquella oscura maraña dentro de su cabeza, alguien perdido en el mundo sin saber absolutamente nada de él. Todo había cambiado, todo parecía nuevo, más brillante que casi hacía diez años atrás. Se habituó a su nueva vida, y había transcurrido más de una nueva década sin que nada sucediese, sin que nadie lo molestase, sin que aquella mancha que lo hacía sentir hueco lo alterase, lo molestase o le hiciese recordar que algún día fue alguien imbatible. 

No había sucedido nada, hasta aquel día.

Se había levantado una mañana, una como todas las demás. Se había dado una ducha, y estaba en la cocina con una taza de café entre las manos, a pocos minutos de salir en dirección al restaurante en el que trabajaba desde hacía ya demasiado, poco después de haber conseguido la libertad. Estaba pensando, dándole vueltas a algo que realmente no tenía importancia, cuando se percató de que había algo que antes no estaba, una venda que había desaparecido, descubriendo sus ojos, recordándole todo lo que había sido, que antes de que lo hubiesen encerrado había tenido una vida. Había odiado a Charles de forma inconsciente durante todos aquellos años por haberle arrebatado aquello de lo que más orgulloso se sentía en el mundo, y entonces, sin previo aviso, todo volvía a él, a su dueño legítimo, a su estado primigenio. 

Se había sentido pletórico, con todas aquellas voces de nuevo en su cabeza susurrándole cosas perversas, recordándole quién era, qué tenía que hacer, cuán importante era, cómo debería conquistar el mundo... pero aquel también fue el día en el que Erik se le apareció, y algo en su conciencia le dijo que tal vez ya no había ningún control sobre él porque ya no quedaba nadie que lo controlase. Puede que hubiese despreciado a su hermano sin poder remediarlo, pero Charles seguía siendo su familia, una de las dos únicas personas que alguna vez le habían importado. No había tenido nada en lo que pensar, no había tenido nada que sopesar: puede que estuviese en la otra punta del planeta, en aquel país al que ya se había habituado después de haber estado allí encerrado demasiado tiempo, en el que se había quedado a vivir y había adoptado como única tierra que conocía, ahora que el mundo era un lugar salvaje, pero no le importaba. 

Iría, y haría todo lo que fuese necesario.

Y así Joe había llegado a Westchester, con nada más que una maleta y sus intenciones, así había tenido su primer encontronazo con la situación en la mansión y así había visto a Wesley por primera vez, todavía con aquella promesa que le había hecho flotando en su cabeza, el desprecio impreso en cada una de las palabras que le dirigía. Le había dolido, aún a pesar de que había una parte de su ser que probablemente lo habría matado un ciento de veces más, aunque no pudiese morir realmente, solo por el placer de verlo sangrar, deshacerse entre sus manos y callarse durante un lapso de tiempo que debería ser eterno, pero que la naturaleza, clemente, no permitía. 

Podrían pasar eones, y Joe nunca sabría si lo odiaba o lo amaba en exceso.

Había subido las escaleras de su viejo hogar antes de que Charles hubiese podido decir algo, antes de que lo disuadiese de sus intenciones. No podía comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía tolerar que algo le ocurriese a Charles, así que se quedaría allí hasta encontrar una solución, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Su habitación seguía tal y como la había dejado, por mucho que costase creerlo. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas y las ventanas necesitaban abrirse, pero nada más había cambiado. Había entrado, sintiendo un cúmulo de recuerdos rodearlo y embargarlo, llegando incluso a acallar a aquella conciencia que fluía de sus poderes, la voz de la verdad que lo había llevado a hacer todas aquellas cosas durante todo aquel tiempo, la misma por la que lo habían acusado de demente, de esquizofrénico, quien sabe si de psicópata.

Estaba en casa. De nuevo. Al fin.

Dejo la maleta sobre la cama, sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, teniendo todo lo que necesitaba en la vida al alcance de su mano. Cerró los ojos durante un momento, tratando de tranquilizarse, y todo habría sido un buen sueño si no fuese porque, cuando los abrió, allí estaba Wesley, de brazos cruzados, el hielo en sus ojos y la hostilidad en su boca.

Tal vez quisiese cumplir con su promesa.


	17. Everything I’ve ever let go of has claw marks on it.

Fue en el justo momento en el que Charles acabó de contarle a Erik aquella historia que casi nadie conocía, por qué temía a Joe y por qué aquella situación hacía que su corazón quisiese salírsele del pecho, que Wesley cruzó su mirada con Joe por primera vez dentro de aquella habitación, que seguía intacta a deseo expreso de Charles, pues seguía teniendo la muda esperanza, aunque nunca lo hubiese expresado en voz alta, de que Joe se curaría, se convertiría en una persona normal y podrían vivir juntos como si nada hubiese sucedido. Wesley sabía que Charles siempre tenía demasiadas esperanzas puestas en la gente, y que el amor que profesaba hacia su hermano iba más allá de explicaciones racionales.

Wesley sabía, además, que allí no había nada que curar.

\- Cuando decidiste venir, ¿sabías que estaría aquí? - Wesley levantó una ceja, inquisitivo, tratando de imprimir el máximo desprecio en su tono de voz, sintiendo arder aquella zona en su abdomen en la que Joe lo había apuñalado, pues aún y a pesar de su mutación, aquella herida nunca había dejado de doler.  
\- No - contestó Joe con simpleza. - Tampoco me importaría, vendría de todos modos. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ni siquiera conmigo: esto tiene que ver con Charles, y no voy a permitir que le suceda nada malo.  
\- Muy noble por tu parte, Joe - sonrió Wesley con ironía. - Seguro que pensaste lo mismo mientras tratabas de asesinarme, ¿verdad?  
\- Tú no eres Charles. - Ni siquiera lo miró, mientras que desabotonaba los puños de su camisa y la arremangaba hasta la altura de sus codos. - ¿Vas a matarme, entonces?

Joe avanzó, justo hasta quedar cara a cara con Wesley, mirándolo con aquellos ojos que lo retaban a gritos, tratando de provocarlo, de hacerle perder el control.

\- No aquí. No ahora. - Tenían que ayudar a su hermano, no matarse el uno al otro mientras Charles desaparecía.  
\- Eres un cobarde. - Joe dibujó una media sonrisa que no había cambiado aún y a pesar de todos los años que los habían separado, levantando solo una de las comisuras de su boca, siendo más crueldad que felicidad lo que expresaba. - ¿Sabes una cosa? - Lo tomó por los hombros, justo hasta quedar a la altura de su oído. - No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ni un poco.

Aquello fue más de lo que Wesley quiso y pudo soportar. Antes de que su hermano pudiese pensar en qué estaba pasando, ya lo había tirado al suelo de un puñetazo en pleno rostro, colocándose sobre él a horcajadas e inmovilizándolo, haciendo gala de toda su destreza y rapidez de movimientos. Joe comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, bajo la presión de Wesley y mientras la sangre escapaba de su boca.

\- Estás enfermo. - Wesley parecía asqueado, mientras que Joe estaba a punto de ahogarse entre su risa y la sangre.  
\- Al menos, hermano... al menos yo he cumplido con todas las promesas que he hecho en mi vida. - Se apoyó sobre sus codos, quedando más cerca de Wesley, mientras que parecía estar pensando en un ciento de cosas -. ¿De verdad quieres matarme?   
\- ¿Acaso crees que no te lo mereces?  
\- Es una buena respuesta. - De repente, Joe parecía estar teniendo una conversación regular, como si estuviese con un amigo en un bar. Aquello atacó los nervios de Wesley.   
\- Te dije que no...  
\- Hazlo. - Joe lo interrumpió, volviendo a dejarse caer en el suelo. - No te lo voy a impedir, no me voy a mover. Nada. Podrás matarme, y seguro que dormirás mejor por las noches. - Separó los brazos, demostrando que se daba por vencido, pero sus ojos ya habían dejado de ser azules y se habían vuelto del color de fuego, y Wesley supo que ya lo había vuelto a hacer, aquello que siempre había sucedido con su hermano.

Se hacía llamar Fénix.

No recordaba la primera vez que había hecho acto de presencia, únicamente sabía que ese era el gran problema de Joe, aquella gran voz en su cabeza que le decía que era Dios, que lo controlaba, que desataba en él una serie de poderes que lo convertían en el perturbado peligroso que era. Fénix solo se manifestaba a veces, en muy contadas ocasiones; por lo general vivía dentro de la cabeza de Joe, apartado del mundo aunque incitándolo a hacer cosas, y las pocas veces que aparecía, que poseía a Joe por completo, era porque tenía una realmente maquiavélica acción en mente. Esa era la razón por la que nunca había sido capaz de permanecer demasiado tiempo cerca de él, la misma que lo había llevado durante años a alejarlo lo máximo posible de Charles, y quizás, la principal razón por la cual no había cumplido con su gran promesa en todo ese tiempo, pues podría haber vuelto a buscarlo sin que Charles supiese absolutamente nada, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta, o eso era lo que Wesley creía.

No había ni pestañeado, y ahora era él el que estaba contra el suelo, bajo Joe, completamente inmovilizado, tratando de apelar a la humanidad de su hermano, que puede que todavía existiese en algún lugar en su ser, pero que no se podía reflejar en sus ojos. Todavía tenía aquella mueca cruel aunque divertida en su rostro, y Wesley no podía dejar de preguntarse qué demonios era lo que quería hacer con él, ahora que ya sabía que tenía todas las de ganar, incluso aunque fuese imposible que llegase a acabar con su vida.

\- ¿Por qué no me has matado? ¿Voy demasiado deprisa para ti? - Mostró sus dientes, burlándose de él, como si hablar sobre la muerte fuese lo más casual del mundo. No se había movido, pero Wesley comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo que partía desde el centro de su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, de forma radial, agonizante. No necesitaba que le dijese nada, sabía que era él, que lo estaba torturando, recordándole que había cosas mucho peores que morir sin más, para su desgracia.  
\- Joe... yo...  
\- Déjalo.

Todo se detuvo, incluso el dolor. Wesley pudo ver cómo el fuego se apagaba en los ojos de su hermano, regresando al azul cielo brillante, fijos en algún punto sobre él, en la puerta. No sabía quién había dicho eso, pero no podía ser otra que Raven. Estaba apoyada contra el marco, pausada, como si estuviese calculando qué era lo que finalmente haría, y sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en Joe y en el reguero de sangre que partía de entre sus labios, el nuevo intruso de la mansión, el desconocido, el hermano del que nunca había oído hablar aún y cuando ella pensaba que sabía todo acerca de su propia familia, porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que eran los Xavier para ella.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Había un interés genuino en la voz de Joe, mientras que aflojaba su presión sobre los brazos de Wesley, como si ya no tuviera importancia lo que había estado sucediendo en la estancia antes de que Raven irrumpiese en ella.  
\- Eso debería preguntar yo. - Ella se cruzó de brazos, su piel azul brillando bajo la luz natural que entraba por la gran ventana de la habitación, que todavía no estaba abierta pero que dejaba entrar la luz a raudales.  
\- Debes de ser Raven. - Se puso finalmente de pie, avanzando hacia ella, con aquella forma de andar suya que ya indicaba que el mundo entero le pertenecía.  
\- Mystique - lo corrigió ella, pues aunque había vuelto a la mansión para poder estar cerca tanto de Charles como de Erik, no había dejado de ser la orgullosa mutante de antes de abandonar la Hermandad aquella mañana.  
\- Un nombre mucho mejor, desde luego, pero creo que Charles no está de acuerdo con eso.  
\- Lo que Charles piense al respecto no es algo que vaya a cambiar la realidad. - Alzó la barbilla, mirándolo casi con desprecio, algo que probablemente nadie había hecho nunca con Joe, pero él no pareció inmutarse por este gesto, algo que sorprendió notablemente a Wesley. De hecho, sonrió, con sinceridad por primera vez desde que había entrado en la casa, por mucho que la sangre empañase la finalidad del gesto.  
\- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Mystique. Encantado de conocerte. Yo soy Joe. 

Ella lo atravesó con la mirada, sopesando qué decir, qué hacer. Resolvió por contestarle con una sonrisa que quería significar muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, y lo rodeó para acercarse a Wesley, que seguía en el suelo, sentado, expectante a lo que acababa de pasar, sin terminar de creerse que Joe no hubiese sido violento con ella, que no hubiese hecho absolutamente nada más que saludarla, presentarse y luego desaparecer en el pasillo, cuando ella pareció dejar de prestarle atención. Wesley no sabía qué pensaba Raven de aquel hombre, pero aquella hostilidad entre los dos pareció demasiado artificial como para que él no contemplase la escena con suspicacia. Como fuese: su cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para preocuparse por ello en esos instantes, y ya el mero hecho de estar compartiendo techo con Joe hacía que su cabeza le doliese hasta el punto de que creía que le iba a estallar.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Raven se había acuclillado a su lado, volviendo a ser la hermana que él había conocido, y no aquella nueva mutante frívola de la que él no sabía nada en absoluto más que el que vivía a la sombra de Magneto, que no era otro que Erik; en realidad, él no sabía nada de toda aquella historia, y le había pedido a Charles que no abriese la boca al respecto hasta que volviese a estar en su cuerpo, pues si realmente tenía razones para matar a Erik, mejor conocerlas cuando ya pudiese hacerle daño sin que su hermano tuviese que pagar por ello.  
\- Sí, gracias, Raven, aunque no era necesario que...  
\- Mystique. Ahora me llamo Mystique.  
\- No puedes pedirme que deje de llamarte como te he llamado durante toda mi vida. Eres mi hermana, y mi hermana siempre se llamará Raven.   
\- No pensé que serías tan... tan como Charles. - Ella apartó la mirada de él, como si aquello le doliese, aunque había tomado una de las manos de su hermano entre las suyas y no aflojó la presión, demostrando que todavía le agradaba escuchar que para él, ella era de su familia.  
\- Me alegro de que ahora prefieras no esconderte, no me malinterpretes. Siempre he creído que eres preciosa, y que todo el mundo debería saberlo. Nunca has necesitado esconderte. Es solo... costumbre, supongo. Te sentiré como una extraña si comienzo a llamarte Mystique ahora, y me gustaría no sentir eso ahora que estoy aquí.

Wesley la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, tratando de hacerle llegar todo aquello que no era capaz de expresarle con palabras, y ella le devolvió el gesto, agradecida.

\- En ese caso, puedes hacerlo. Gracias, Wes.  
\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, Raven.  
\- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.  
\- Y yo. Y yo.

Wesley cerró los ojos, momentáneamente cansado. Habían pasado ya tantas cosas... y el día no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

Erik se había disculpado cinco veces seguidas tras el relato de todo lo que había acontecido entre Charles, Joe y Wesley, pero eso parecía ser insuficiente para la desolación de Charles y para toda aquella rabia contenida que llevaba dentro y que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, algo que ambos sabían que era más propio de Erik que de él. Justo cuando pensaba que la situación no podía empeorar, que ya nada más podía acontecerles, Erik encontraba a Joe y hacía que éste volviese a Westchester, después de tanto tiempo apartado. No importaba si se enfadaba o si simplemente ignoraba el hecho: ya no había nada que hacerle.

\- Olvídalo, Charles, por favor. - Erik lo miraba, aunque sus ojos estaban más huidizos de lo que acostumbraban, como si realmente temiese su reacción. - Ahora debemos centrarnos en lo que nos está pasando, a ti y a mi. Incluso Joe ha venido por eso. - Lo rodeó con un brazo, todavía sin saber si se pondría agresivo con él, pero Charles parecía haberse relajado notablemente, y solo respondió acercándose más a él y besando sus labios, pidiendo una paréntesis en todo aquel asunto, que su cabeza dejase de dar vueltas. Aquella sensación ya no era extraña, de hecho, a veces olvidaba qué era lo que les había sucedido a ambos, y era entonces cuando se sentía genuinamente feliz rozando los labios de Erik, que para él ya eran un hogar.

El fuego ardía en la chimenea de la biblioteca; era el único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos. Charles decidió olvidar que aquella paz era artificial y, ya sin siquiera importarle que alguien pudiera irrumpir en la estancia en aquel momento y verlos, obligó a Erik a dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el sofá y se entregó al fuego abrasador de su pecho.


	18. Not a monster.

Erik se durmió nada más tocar la cama aquella noche, tal y como si llevase días sin dormir. Charles estaba a su lado, en silencio, pegado a él, con los ojos cerrados y enterrado bajo las mantas, pero no conseguía pegar ojo. Pensaba en Wesley, en cómo lo había mirado cuando salió de la biblioteca descolocado y con algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados, seguido de un Erik con los labios hinchados de tantos besarlos, y solo podía rememorar que le había susurrado que ojalá Joe nunca lo supiese, porque ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo reaccionaría.

Se levantó y se metió en el baño, abriendo el grifo y rociándose la cara con agua fría. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía el mundo girar, y no podía dejar de pensar, en Joe, en Wesley, en la imagen que ahora le devolvía el espejo.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se metió en la ducha, sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo, porque sí, y se masturbó un par de veces bajo el agua caliente, sin pensar, simplemente disfrutando del tacto de aquel cuerpo, de todas las sensaciones diferentes, percatándose de que se sentía mejor cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo y sentía el semen en su mano. Una malsana excitación recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, y no conseguía apagarla, aún después de haberse masturbado dos veces seguidas, gemido y casi gritado de no ser porque se había contenido con desesperación para no despertar a nadie. Comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, el glorioso cuerpo de Erik, todavía sin comprender que aquello era la vida real y que él estaba encerrado dentro de aquel ser escultórico, deteniéndose justo antes de introducir un par de dedos en sí mismo, sintiéndose abrumado de golpe, las rodillas a punto de fallarle.

Charles no era un hombre demasiado acostumbrado a darse placer a sí mismo, pero una vez salió de la ducha, quién sabe cuánto tiempo después, se sintió mejor que nunca. Quizás era algo relacionado con el cuerpo de Erik, pero podría hacerlo todos los días de su vida y no quejarse.

Volvió a la cama. Erik dormía profundamente, respirando casi sin hacer ruido, con la boca entreabierta. Lo abrazó, pegando la nariz contra su piel y besando su hombro, sorprendido por el hecho de que, y aunque Erik estuviese en su cuerpo, siguiese teniendo ese olor tan familiar, aquel maravilloso olor que solo Erik poseía. Se sentía bien, después de la ducha y con el amor de su vida al lado, y al fin, ya cuando pensaba que no podría pegar ojo esa noche, se durmió.

No tardó mucho en despertarse, aunque curiosamente, cuando abrió los ojos, supo que seguía soñando. Nada había cambiado: la habitación seguía en penumbras, Erik seguía durmiendo imperturbable a su lado y el silencio reinaba en la mansión. Nada había cambiado y, aún así, Charles supo que aquello no era la realidad.

Se levantó de cama, saliendo al pasillo, todavía el mundo inalterable. Avanzó, como si realmente supiese hacia dónde tenía que ir, como si estuviese buscando algo en concreto, y estaba llegando a la puerta de la entrada cuando, y sorprendiéndolo, una figura oscura emergió de entre las sombras.

\- Erik.

No podía verle el rostro, pero no lo necesitaba. Sabía que era Sebastian Shaw. Era un sueño el que estaba viviendo, quizás una pesadilla, y Charles supo que no era suya, sino de Erik, en aquel mundo en el que los muertos andaban sin importar que lo estuviesen.

Se quedó a unos tres escalones del suelo, todavía sin saber si debía acercarse a aquel hombre o huir, pero fue Shaw el que se acercó, tal y como lo recordaba en Cuba, incluso con la sanguinolenta marca de la moneda en su frente, cómo Erik lo había asesinado.

\- El pequeño Erik Lehnsherr. - Charles bajó los escalones, sus ojos fijos en aquel hombre, que acortó la distancia entre ellos y alzó su rostro, sujetándolo por la barbilla. - Te has convertido justo en lo que deseaba que fueses. Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, Erik...

Charles no sabía qué decir. Se había quedado petrificado. El contacto con la piel de Sebastian Shaw había traído consigo un torrente de recuerdos que no eran suyos, fragmentos horribles de los que no conocía la mitad, un joven Erik torturado de todas las maneras posibles, todos los recuerdos de su madre rotos por un balazo en su cabeza, aquel hombre que estaba delante suya y que parecía tan escalofriantemente real el causante de toda aquella desgracia. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, el dolor demasiado real como para no ser suyo, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo. 

\- Yo no soy... Yo... - No sabía por qué estaba diciendo eso. Él no era Erik, por mucho que supiese que Erik tampoco era el hombre que Shaw habría querido que fuese. Había muchas cosas malas en su viejo amigo, pero también había bondad, en cierto modo. 

Erik no era un monstruo.

\- Lo eres, Erik. Lo eres. - Shaw sonreía con maldad, tensando su cadavérico rostro en una mueca.  
\- No. - Había recuperado la voz, hablando con palabras que no quería decir. - No lo soy. Nunca seré una escoria como tú.

El dolor empezó en algún lugar, en algún momento, pero Charles se despertó a tiempo, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando. Erik lo miró, tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, arrancado de golpe de los brazos de Morfeo, y no necesitó saber nada más cuando vio el terror en el rostro de Charles, sus lágrimas y todo lo que quería decir, y que no le salía en forma de palabras.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Lo había abrazado, acariciando su cabello, dejando que Charles sollozase sobre su hombro en la oscuridad de la habitación, hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había calmado, aunque la tristeza no hubiese abandonado sus ojos.  
\- Lo siento tanto, Erik. Tanto. - Charles no parecía escucharlo, perdido en sus propias palabras.  
\- Charles. Eh, Charles. - Besó sus labios, despacio, sintiendo la lengua de Charles corresponderle, alargando el beso hasta el infinito. Se separaron cuando ya no les quedaba más oxígeno, y fue entonces cuando Erik volvió a hablarle. - ¿Qué sientes?  
\- Todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Lo he visto. He...  
\- Charles. No importa, de verdad.  
\- Pero...  
\- No importa. - Apartó la vista por un momento, como si hubiese recordado algo que no quería, y sujetó su rostro entre las manos, antes de continuar. - Todo eso forma parte del pasado. - No necesitaba que le dijese qué era lo que había visto en su sueño; lo sabía, sin más, como si fuese algo obvio. Ninguna otra cosa podría poner a Charles tan desesperadamente triste. - Ahora solo importa el presente. Esto. Nosotros.

Lo besó una vez más, y supo que Charles ya se había entregado por entero a ello, obligándolo a acostarse sobre el colchón y colocándose sobre él, los besos multiplicándose, en los labios, en el cuello, en la mandíbula. Comenzaron a desnudarse, poco a poco, devorándose, acariciándose hasta que no quedaron prendas entre los dos, sus pieles ardiendo, las lágrimas todavía mojando el rostro de Charles, pero sintiéndolas como si hubiesen surgido de sus ojos hacía eternidades. 

Erik estaba allí, y todo estaba bien. 

Charles apresó el labio inferior de Erik entre sus dientes, saboreando la sangre y escuchándolo jadear cuando una de sus manos descendió por su torso, deteniéndose sobre su entrepierna, comenzando a acariciar su pene, que ya estaba semierecto. Erik se dejaba hacer, no queriendo asumir el control por primera vez, y los labios de Charles descendieron hasta que rodearon su miembro, comenzando a lamerlo en toda su extensión, chupándolo hasta que la erección no pudo ser mayor, haciendo que él tuviese que taparse la boca a sí mismo para no despertar a toda la mansión con sus gemidos de placer, mientras que sus dedos se agarraban a las sábanas, todo su cuerpo en tensión.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? - Charles había vuelto a su altura, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. - Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. - Mordió su cuello, dejándole una marca sobre la piel. - Te necesito. 

Charles tomó una de las manos de Erik entre las suyas, introduciendo un par de sus dedos en la boca y chupándolos, hasta que consideró que estaban lo suficientemente húmedos para que Erik entrase en él, para que lo preparase para penetrarlo, lo que hizo con infinito cuidado, aunque Charles no pudo evitar sentir dolor cuando sintió el pene de Erik, tan duro por todo lo que él mismo había hecho previamente.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ni la más remota idea de la hora que era, y sintieron que aquello duró milenios, pero era justo lo que ambos necesitaban. Una vez que el orgasmo llegó, casi de forma repentina, Erik y Charles, sin tener que decirse nada, uno en los brazos del otro, se rindieron al sueño, que fue una bienvenida bendición en aquella noche.


	19. Not a night like the others.

Joe se despertó con el sonido de aquel grito que, aunque procedía de aquella voz desconocida, supo que era de Charles. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, de pie antes siquiera de pensar en qué estaba haciendo, reavivando aquel sentimiento sobreprotector suyo, la necesidad de cuidar de Charles y de que nunca le sucediese nada, por mucho que Wesley se empeñase en afirmar que el único peligro exponencial para su hermano eran él mismo y su locura irracional, algo que Joe negaba en rotundo.

Él nunca podría hacerle daño a Charles. Y aunque nunca se había permitido entrar en la mente de su hermano, sabía que había algo que le había hecho daño. Mucho. Y no dejaría que eso se volviese a repetir, aunque ignorase qué era.

Salió de su habitación, la que ya había recuperado su calidez de antaño, y avanzó por el pasillo, a oscuras, sorprendido de todavía recordar tan bien el camino, sus pies descalzos sobre la lisa madera. El cuarto de Charles estaba cerca, y esa vez no podría enfadarse con él por tratar de hacer las cosas bien, por ser un buen hermano.

Llegó frente a la puerta, pegándose a ella y no escuchando nada en su interior, preguntándose si Charles ya se habría dormido de nuevo, si aquel grito no había sido más que el producto de un mal sueño del que no se había despertado, y se disponía a girar el picaporte para comprobarlo por sí mismo cuando, y sobresaltándolo, una mano lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Era Wesley quien estaba allí, sabiendo que Joe se acercaría tras el grito de Charles, y sabiendo también que Charles estaría con Erik, algo que no sabía cómo se tomaría Joe, por mucho que Wesley ya hubiese advertido a Charles; ¿quién le iba a decir que Joe iba a entrar en su habitación en el medio de la noche? 

Se había levantando, acostumbrado a vivir en alerta, y se alegraba de haber llegado a tiempo, pues aunque no lo sabía con seguridad, su conocimiento sobre Joe parecía intacto después de tantos años.

\- Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo. - Joe se soltó de la sujeción de Wesley, mirándolo en la oscuridad con una expresión indescifrable.  
\- Joe, vuelve a tu habitación.  
\- No hasta que me haya asegurado de que Charles está bien.  
\- Lo está. Vete.  
\- Te he dicho que no me movería hasta que lo comprobase - bufó Joe, tratando de apartar a Wesley de su camino, pero sin resultados.

Wesley lo empujó, haciendo que su espalda chocase contra la pared de enfrente, poniéndose ante la puerta de Charles, cruzándose de brazos, dándole a entender que no se movería de allí hasta que se fuese. No tenía ganas de volver a pelear con Joe, pero no había otra cosa que hacer. Su hermano intentó avanzar de nuevo, pero él respondió agarrándolo de las muñecas y volviendo a pegarlo contra la pared, quedándose ambos estáticos, respirando con dificultad.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a pegarme? - Joe sonrió, sin tratar de forcejear contra las manos de Wesley apretando fuertemente sus muñecas, su cuerpo aprisionándolo contra la pared.  
\- Si es necesario, sabes que sí. Vuelve a tu habitación antes de que me obligues a empezar de nuevo con esto. - Wesley colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Joe, pegando su rodilla contra la pared.  
\- ¿Y si quiero hacerlo? - La sonrisa de Joe se ensanchó, y Wesley pensó en que ganas y razones no le faltaban para golpearlo hasta matarlo.  
\- Joe, no.  
\- Wes. - Ahora sí que se soltó de sus manos, sin que Wesley hiciese nada al respecto, sujetando el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos de muñecas adoloridas. - Sé que no me odias tanto como aparentas. En cierto modo, sé que te alegras de verme de nuevo. Deja que entre a ver a Charles y nada de esto habrá pasado. Solo eso. No quiero hacer nada malo, Wesley.

Su hermano parecía racional por primera vez en su vida, y maldijo a Charles por obligarle a hacer esas cosas, por mucho que lo estuviese protegiendo por voluntad propia. Joe trató de moverse de nuevo, pero Wesley siguió impertérrito, apoyándose por completo sobre su cuerpo, bloqueándolo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la erección de Joe contra su pierna, y la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas.

\- Joe. - Agradeció la oscuridad, aunque probablemente el calor que irradiaba su rostro era posible de percibir a pesar de todo, además de que su respiración se había vuelto más agitada. - Joe, por favor. Habla con Charles mañana. Déjalo por hoy. - Sonaba como si estuviese a punto de llorar, pero Joe pareció no percatarse de eso.  
\- Hay algo que intentas ocultarme. Lo sé. No tendrías tanto empeño en prohibirme entrar si no tuvieses algo que cubrir.  
\- No. No es un buen momento para Charles. Solo quiero que lo dejes descansar por una noche.  
\- No puedo creerte.

Joe comenzó a forcejear, como si se hubiese cansado de racionar y hubiese perdido el control, y Wesley acabó por asestarle un puñetazo en pleno rostro, una vez más, reabriendo la herida de su labio partido de aquella tarde. Se detuvo, y lo miró como si aquel golpe lo hubiese hecho despertar, y antes de que Wesley pudiese pensar en qué estaba sucediendo, Joe se había echado hacia delante, buscando sus labios y besándolos con ansiedad, volviendo a pegar su entrepierna contra la suya, su lengua rozando sus dientes, su paladar, entrelazándose con su lengua, sus manos de vuelta en su rostro, la sangre escurriéndose por su barbilla. Wesley no dijo nada, tampoco hizo nada, simplemente se quedó paralizando, preguntándose que pretendía Joe con todo aquello.

Se paró para tomar oxígeno y, antes de que Wesley pudiese pensar, Joe desapareció por el pasillo, dejándolo paralizado, la sangre de sus labios ahora sobre los suyos, caliente, inundándolo con su sabor metálico.

No lo podía comprender.

La mansión estaba en silencio a la mañana siguiente. Charles y Erik seguían durmiendo profundamente, enredados el uno en el otro, el sol pálido de la mañana cayendo sobre ellos, bañando sus pieles, ajenos a todo. Wesley no había vuelto a dormir en toda la noche, pensando en lo que había sucedido y tratando de encajarlo en el medio de su odio mutuo, mientras que Joe dormía plácidamente en su habitación, como si estuviese en paz con sus demonios aquel día.

Erik fue la segunda persona en despertarse en la mansión, sintiendo su rostro húmedo por lágrimas que no recordaba haber llorado, sintiéndose pequeño entre los brazos de Charles y sabiendo que la movilidad ya había abandonado sus piernas de nuevo, pensando en lo curioso que resultaba el hecho de que extrañaba más la sensación del suero en su organismo que la capacidad de andar o sentir algo de la cintura hacia abajo.

Había estado soñando con todo el dolor, con los días posteriores a Cuba, las operaciones y las noches agónicas en el hospital, llorando en soledad porque allí no había nadie, aunque se sentiría solo de igual modo. Era algo inhumano, horrible, que nunca había vivido pero que lo sentía como cierto, y comprendió cómo se había sentido Charles al despertarse en el medio de la noche sabiendo todo lo que Shaw le había hecho, tanta tortura y dolor, sintiendo todo en su piel como si fuese su propia existencia. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, secándose las lágrimas que parecía que acababan de surgir de sus ojos, y no tardó en dejar de pensar cuando sintió los labios de Charles contra su frente, el brazo de alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia sí, justo donde dejaba de sentir, cálido y agradable.

Sonrió, y no importó nada más.

Wesley estaba en la cocina, removiendo una taza llena de café que comenzaba a enfriarse, recién salido de la ducha y con la ropa pegándose a su piel húmeda. Raven apareció, abrazándolo por detrás y depositando un beso en su mejilla, preparándose un té y sentándose enfrente de él, sonriente.

\- Buenos días - dijo, todavía sirviendo el agua caliente en su taza, dejando la bolsita de té flotar en su interior.  
\- Buenos días - contestó Wesley, no demasiado alegre en su respuesta.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Raven pareció preocupada, buscando la mano de su hermano y apretándola ligeramente.  
\- Sí... No... No lo sé. Prefiero no hablar de ello. Es Joe.  
\- No os lleváis demasiado bien, ¿verdad?  
\- Raven, Joe trató de matarme hace años. De hecho, creyó haberlo conseguido. Y no, no se arrepiente. De hecho, creo que no se alegra de saber que no ha conseguido matarme. - Tomó la taza entre sus manos, bajo la tela de su camiseta de mangas largas, que cubrían las palmas de sus manos, y pensó que esa era la primera vez que reflexionaba sobre ello en voz alta. - Pensé que le odiaba, pero...  
\- ¿Pero...? - Ella lo animó a seguir, cuando vio que parecía no tener intención de seguir hablando.  
\- No creo que lo haga, para ser sincero. Y eso me frustra mucho.

Se levantó, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Quería escapar de aquel lugar, pero no podía hacerlo por Charles, no podía dejarlo solo con todos los problemas y con el psicópata de Joe, aunque ya no sabía qué pensar de él después de lo de la noche anterior. Se despidió de Raven, devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla que ella le había dado, y subió las escaleras, entrando en su habitación y sintiéndose mortalmente cansado, todo de golpe.


	20. He used to be the person I loved the most.

Charles se despertó un par de horas más tarde, con la sensación de haber dormido siglos enteros, el sol dando de lleno en su rostro. Erik seguía con los ojos cerrados, entre sus brazos, con los labios entreabiertos, respirando profundamente, inequívocamente dormido. Era la primera vez en todo aquel tiempo en la que era consciente de que ahora Erik ocupaba su cuerpo, y viceversa, y se sintió extraño, ciertamente incómodo, con la necesidad de escapar de allí. Se deshizo de su abrazo, tratando de no despertarlo, y vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró, unos pantalones y una camiseta que ya ni sabía si eran suyos, abandonó la habitación, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina, escuchando movimiento en su interior pero no deteniéndose ante él, acompañado de un silbido familiar, una canción alegre que le produjo un escalofrío involuntario, pues pensaba que nunca más lo volvería a escuchar, y que traía a su mente recuerdos de otros tiempos, ya no sabía si más felices o más desconcertantes.

Joe estaba en la cocina, tal y como si estuviese allí todos los días, sacando cosas de los armarios y la despensa, tomando cuchillos - y observándolos con un malsano detenimiento - y otros utensilios de cocina y colocándolos sobre la encimera, como si se dispusiese a hacer algo en concreto. Levantó la vista cuando vio entrar a Charles, dibujando una sonrisa que no dejaba de ser inquietante. Era Joe, al fin y al cabo.

\- Charles. - Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, como si demostrase que la presencia de su hermano no le molestaba, que podía seguir allí porque él lo consentía.   
\- Hola, Joe. - No dijo nada, no hizo preguntas; con su hermano era mejor no hacerlo.  
\- ¿Cómo estás? - Encendió los fogones, haciendo arder una cerilla que contempló con excesivo interés. - Te escuché gritar por la noche. Wesley no me dejó entrar en tu habitación, pero quería asegurarme de todos modos.  
\- Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Era solo una pesadilla. - Nada más lejos de la verdad, aunque Charles supo que le debía un inmenso agradecimiento a Wesley por no haberlo dejado entrar en la habitación, pues no sabía cómo Joe interpretaría la escena. Por un momento lo imaginó tratando de asesinar a Erik, y tuvo que obligarse a volver a la realidad para que su expresión no delatase que había algo más, aunque Joe poco podría decir del rostro de Erik, el que ahora llevaba Charles, que sabía que todavía hacía que fuese ligeramente hostil con él.  
\- ¿Me lo prometes? - Siempre parecía conocer cosas que escapaban a los demás, y aunque Charles sabía que no era cierto, después de media vida a su lado, no podía evitar que el pánico lo poseyese.  
\- Claro, ¿qué más podría suceder? - Se sentó junto a la encimera, y Joe clavó uno de los cuchillos de cocina en la tabla de cortar, lo que hizo que Charles contuviese el aliento, sobresaltado, contemplando la vibración del cuchillo en vertical, sin más sujeción que la de la punta hundida en la madera.  
\- Nunca se sabe. El mundo es un lugar que ya no me sorprende. - Se acercó a él, estudiándolo como si todavía no fuese capaz de ver a Charles en aquel cuerpo, más alto que él, más fuerte, más frío y más hostil. - De todos modos, siempre puedo tratar de entrar en tu cabeza. Ya no tienes tus poderes, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí. Que seas capaz de crear barreras mentales no puede protegerte. Soy más poderoso que tú. - No sonaba altanero, simplemente, obvio.  
\- Sé que no lo harías, Joe. - Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de sonar firme y seguro, aunque resultaba complicado cuando no estaba completamente seguro: Joe nunca le había hecho nada, al contrario, Wesley y él siempre habían estado obsesionados con protegerle, pero su hermano era una persona lo suficientemente errática como para cambiar de parecer de repente, además de que estar en el cuerpo de Erik facilitaba el que pudiese actuar en su contra. - Confío en ti - remató su mentira, sosteniéndole la mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que la fe ciega de Charles en el mundo entero había desaparecido por completo.

Joe colocó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y volvió a sonreír, alzando solo una de las comisuras de su boca, mientras que se apartada un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Charles. Ojalá Wesley fuese más como tú.  
\- Tienes que entenderlo, Joe. - Charles se puso de pie, poniendo agua a hervir para prepararse un té, aún y a pesar de que la cocina era el territorio de Joe en esos momentos. Lo necesitaba. - Después de todo...  
\- ¿Pero es que acaso no puede entender qué...? - Se quedó callado, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando acerca de algo de lo que no debería decir nada, y se hubiese dado cuenta en el medio de la frase.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que no puede entender? - Charles levantó una ceja, su interés encendido ante aquello. Joe parecía alterado por primera vez, sus mejillas encendidas, su voz temblorosa y su mirada esquiva. Podía jurar que jamás le había visto así.  
\- N-n-nada. Olvídalo. - Joe agradeció que Charles fuese horriblemente malo leyendo a las personas sin la ayuda de sus poderes, pero no podía evitar mostrarse visiblemente turbado.  
\- Joe...  
\- No es nada, Charles.  
\- Si no es nada, no tendrás inconveniente en decírmelo, entonces. - Sonaba divertido, aún y a pesar de saber que su hermano podría ponerse violento. Aquello era nuevo.  
\- Es solo que me molesta que me trate del modo en el que lo hace. Soy su hermano.  
\- ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber? - Seguía habiendo algo sospechoso en aquello, y Charles estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de aquel asunto.  
\- Te lo diré si me juras que ayer no estabas en cama con Erik. Por Dios, Charles, no hagas que me avergüence de ser tu hermano.  
\- ¿Tienes algo en contra de Erik? - Charles miró por la ventana de la cocina, directamente al jardín, tratando de evitar a su hermano, siendo él ahora el descolocado, el que no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar al respecto.  
\- No es que tenga algo contra él en particular, es solo que, por el amor de Dios, Charles, está en tu cuerpo.  
\- Es más complicado que eso, Joe. - Charles comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber entrado en la cocina, de haber iniciado aquella conversación con su hermano. No sabía cómo podía acabar, y estaba asustado.  
\- ¿Me quieres decir entonces que sí que ha pasado algo entre vosotros ayer?

Joe avanzó hacia donde estaba Charles, obligándolo a mirarlo. Por un momento, pareció querer asesinarlo.

\- No es asunto tuyo.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo no lo es?  
\- ¿Crees que no soy ya lo suficientemente adulto como para tomar mis propias decisiones? Sé lo que hago, Joe, sé con quién me acuesto y con quién no, y, por favor, no necesito que Wesley y tú me protejáis como si fuese inútil. - Su voz sonaba más hostil de lo que había pretendido, como siempre le pasaba desde que su voz era la de Erik, y Joe ahora parecía tan dolido como enfadado, una mezcla que nunca daba buenos resultados. - Además, ¿qué demonios es lo que te traes con Wesley? Siempre acabas atacando a los demás para no sentirte acorralado, y todo esto ha empezado porque no me has querido contestar a una puñetera pregunta.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, en silencio, una vez Charles hubo acabado de hablar. Joe apretaba los puños, respirando profundamente, y ya volvía a parecer el psicópata que se negaba a ser, fallado miserablemente. Charles habría deseado tragarse sus palabras, aunque era algo que había estado deseando decir desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y ahora ya no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Charles sintió la bofetada que Joe le asestó, y ni siquiera se sorprendió, ni tan siquiera sintió el dolor. El impacto, calor, ya. 

Joe se había apartado de él, y había vuelto a su tarea en la cocina, como si no hubiese sucedido nada, sin tan siquiera mirarlo, y el agua entró en ebullición en ese exacto momento, como si el mundo hubiese vuelto a funcionar con regularidad desde ese momento. Charles se acercó a los fogones, apartando el recipiente del fuego, de espaldas a Joe, sintiendo su mirada clavada en él, aún y a pesar de todo.

\- Lo siento, Joe - dijo finalmente.  
\- No importa, Charles. No debí haberte abofeteado. Yo...  
\- Déjalo ya. De verdad. - Se giró, mirándolo durante un momento, justo antes de alcanzar una taza y llenarla de agua humeante, colocando una bolsita de té en su interior. - Lo único que puedo decirte es que tal vez ya es hora de que te sientes con Wesley y habléis de todo. Desde el principio. - Se dirigió a la puerta, con la taza entre las manos, y estaba a punto de desaparecer a través de ella para subir las escaleras, cuando pareció recordar algo. - Ah... y sí, seguiré haciendo lo que crea oportuno. Con Erik, con mi vida. Con lo que sea. Si me vas a matar por tomar mis propias decisiones, adelante.

En circunstancias normales, nunca habría dicho algo semejante. No era propio de él, pero no pudo evitar sentirse maravillosamente bien una vez se fue, dejando las palabras colgando de la boca de Joe, que parecía consciente, a la vez que abrumado por el hecho de que fuese su hermano el que le estuviese plantando cara por primera vez en su vida. Recordó lo que sabía, lo de que el proceso iba más allá de algo puramente físico, y temió estar a punto de perderlo, a su dulce Charles, a la única persona a la que nunca había despreciado en el mundo.

Colocó una olla al fuego, contemplando su contenido, hipnotizado. Escuchó unos pasos, solo para ver a Wesley acercarse. Este entró en la cocina, y parecía a punto de hacer algo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Joe. Sin perder ni un segundo, salió corriendo, perdiéndose por los pasillo de la mansión antes de que Joe pudiese hacer nada. Suspiró.

Mientras, Charles había regresado a su habitación. Erik ya no estaba allí.


	21. There's not worst enemy than myself.

Hank McCoy se encontraba en el laboratorio de la mansión en el momento en el que las puertas se abrieron de par en par y dejaron entrar como una exhalación a una figura en su interior, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo. El joven abandonó lo que estaba haciendo, recolocando las gafas que se habían deslizado por el puente de su nariz hasta la punta, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con Erik Lehnsherr, todavía en el cuerpo del profesor, su cabello revuelto y una anaranjada barba de varios días, vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos elásticos pantalones grises, acompañados de la bata favorita de Charles, aquella de seda y de aspecto caro. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y parecía haber algo que quería decir con desesperación, y Hank se preguntó por un momento si algo malo había sucedido.

\- ¿Erik? ¿Todo bien? - Avanzó unos pasos, siendo seguido por las pupilas dilatadas del otro hombre, el negro absorbiendo casi por completo el azul cielo de sus irises. Aunque resultaba obvio que no era Charles, tampoco parecía Erik en su comportamiento.  
\- Eh... Sí, esto... Hank, tienes que ayudarme...  
\- Haré lo que pueda. Solo dime en qué. - Lo miró por encima de las gafas, todavía no muy seguro de por qué le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda a aquel hombre que tanto daño les había hecho a todos.  
\- Suero. Necesito más suero, Hank. - Hablaba con una ansiedad imposible de describir, temblando ligeramente.  
\- Todavía falta bastante para tu siguiente dosis, Erik...  
\- Ya lo sé - lo interrumpió, alzando la voz más de lo que se había propuesto -, pero lo necesito. De verdad. Tienes que darme otra dosis. Ya.  
\- No puedo hacer eso. - Hank lo contempló con horror, percatándose de que Erik se había vuelto adicto al suero, que aquello no era más que un episodio de mono, y que tenía que detener aquello antes de que llegase más lejos todavía.  
\- Tienes que hacerlo, Hank. - Acortó la distancia que los separaba, agarrando a Hank de la bata blanca que vestía para trabajar en el laboratorio, haciendo gala de toda la fuerza que sus nuevas horas de ejercicio le habían otorgado a aquel cuerpo ajeno. - Puedo obligarte a hacerlo, y te aseguro que no va a ser nada agradable, así que ya me la puedes dar por tu cuenta antes de que las cosas se compliquen, ¿me entiendes?

Hank lo contempló largamente, horrorizado, sabiendo que ahora que Erik era telépata no había nada que pudiese hacer contra él, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros en tensión de Erik y respirando profundamente justo antes de contestar:

\- Está bien. Tú ganas. Te daré el suero, pero tendrás que soltarme primero. - Erik le mantenía la mirada, pasándose la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo, en un gesto puramente de Charles, y finalmente aflojó la presión de sus manos sobre Hank, separándose éste y dirigiéndose a un pequeño armario semiescondido en un rincón, sacando de él una pequeña bandeja llena de viales y tomando uno de ellos. Fue en el momento en el que se disponía a guardar de nuevo el soporte de los tubos de suero que Erik volvió a hablar, casi gritando de nuevo.  
\- Dámelos todos.  
\- Erik, ya te he dado más de lo que deberías tomar, no... - En ese momento un dolor indescriptible inundó su mente, y no necesitó saber que había sido Erik, que volvía a acortar la distancia entre los dos, mientras que Hank solo podía llevarse las manos a la cabeza y contener un grito.  
\- Dámelos - repitió, aunque Hank ya los había dejado sobre la mesa, presa del dolor. Alargó una mano, que temblaba incontrolablemente, e introdujo los tubos en los bolsillos de la bata, contemplando a Hank con un terror irracional. - Lo siento, de verdad. Perdóname. ¿Estás bien? - Su voz era suave, casi sonando como lo haría Charles, con aquella nota de genuina preocupación. El dolor remitió de forma abrupta, y Erik se masajeaba las sienes como si hubiese sido él el que lo había padecido. Hank abrió la boca para decir algo pero, antes de que las palabras pudieras materializarse, Erik ya había huido de allí, dejándolo preocupado, asustado y lleno de preguntas.

Joe apagó el fuego de los fogones, y aunque nada lo hacía sentir tan orgulloso como ese justo momento, en el que acababa de cocinar, algo que para él se asemejaba a una experiencia religiosa, o lo más cercano que sentiría nunca a una, supo que había algo más importante que debía hacer en ese instante, algo que iba más allá de paladear la exquisitez del trabajo bien hecho, de sentirse en su hábitat aún y a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de su cocina en Escocia.

Wesley. Había besado a Wesley, y desde entonces se sentía extraño, siendo consciente de que había hecho algo que se había estado muriendo por hacer eternidades, pero todavía sin ser capaz de reconocer que, todo aquello que había sentido por Wesley desde siempre, había sido amor, y no otra cosa. Estaba enamorado de él, y pensarlo, incluso sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta, le hizo sentir miserable, asqueado... vulnerable por primera vez en su vida. Necesitaba hablar con Wesley, convencerlo de que aquello había sido un estúpido impulso que no se volvería a repetir, y que todo volviese a la normalidad, aunque necesitase algo de tiempo. Se obligaría a ello de ser necesario.

Subió la escaleras, buscando a su hermano por los interminables pasillos, todavía recordando su reacción escasos minutos atrás, huyendo de él como si estuviese aterrorizado, como si lo último que desease en el mundo fuese encontrarse cara a cara con él. Se tropezó con Charles, que parecía estar buscando a alguien desesperadamente, y encontró a Raven en una de las habitaciones a las que se asomó, siguiendo su recorrido y encontrando a Erik con la mirada perdida y hundido en un sillón, con una expresión antinaturalmente relajada, pero decidió que no era el momento de detenerse con aquello, y siguió recorriendo las habitaciones, una a una, hasta que no le quedó más remedio que convencerse de que Wesley no estaba en la casa. Se sentía abatido, y odiaba esa sensación, y aunque probablemente acabaría realmente furioso si le daba demasiadas vueltas en su cabeza, eso no llegó a suceder, porque uno de los estudiantes de Charles, alguien a quien él no conocía - ni tampoco le interesaba conocer -, surgió de uno de los pasillos inferiores de la mansión, agitado y con las gafas de pasta a punto de escurrírsele de la nariz, subiendo las escaleras mientras que llamaba a Charles, deteniéndose por un segundo cuando tropezó con él, con Joe, al que había devuelto al mundo real con su exaltación, y ya apareciendo algo parecido al terror en su rostro cuando Erik se asomó desde la habitación en la que estaba, haciéndole un gesto al joven para que entrase en la habitación, éste obedeciendo casi al instante. Erik le dirigió una mirada significativa a Joe, con los brillantes ojos azules de Charles más apagados de lo normal, justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. 

\- ¿Has visto a alguien buscándome? - Charles acababa de aparecer en el pasillo, y se dirigía a Joe, mirando en derredor, buscando el ya apagado sonido de la voz de Hank McCoy.  
\- No - sonrió Joe. Si sucedía algo en aquel momento, no era de su incumbencia. Tal vez era el mero hecho de mentir, pero se sintió en la necesidad de no decir nada al respecto. - Oye, ¿has visto a Wes?  
\- No, lo siento. Aunque supongo que estará fuera. Siempre suele estar en el jardín a estas horas.  
\- Gracias - dijo Joe, acercándose y posando su mano sobre el hombro de Charles, tratando de borrar cualquier rastro del episodio anterior que había tenido lugar entre ellos dos en la cocina. - Debo irme. Nos vemos luego.  
\- De acuerdo - contestó Charles, mientras que Joe bajaba las escaleras.

El sol brillaba en el jardín, y una suave brisa rodeó a Joe cuando al fin salió al exterior, no pudiendo evitar que una sensación de alivio lo inundase. Al fin, corriendo por el jardín como si su vida dependiese de ello, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el interior de la mansión y ahora delante de sus narices, estaba Wesley.


	22. I fell in love for the first time.

Wesley no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había corrido por aquellos inmensos jardines con un brillante sol en el cielo, éste despejado, siempre el frío y las nubes como amos y señores de aquel clima, y aunque al principio lo había agradecido, había acabado por hastiarse de él, quemando sobre su pálida piel y obligándolo a retirarse de sus ejercicios, cuando por primera vez no quería regresar a la mansión, no tan pronto al menos; no deseaba arriesgarse a encontrarse a Joe de nuevo y recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche entre los dos... pero allí estaba, antes incluso de que cruzase la puerta de la entrada de la mansión, apoyado contra una de las columnas de la fachada de la casa y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, vistiendo una ajustada camiseta negra y unos pantalones de color blanco, un cigarrillo consumiéndose entre sus labios como si hubiese olvidado que estaba allí.

\- Joe - dijo simplemente, sabiendo que no lo podía eludir por más tiempo.  
\- Hola, Wesley. Te estaba buscando. - Apagó el cigarrillo tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo con la punta del pie, y sus ojos azules lo atravesaron.  
\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó ayer? Porque creo que no es necesario que me digas nada al respecto. - Wesley parecía a punto de darse media vuelta para marcharse como si con aquella frase lo zanjase todo, pero Joe lo sujetó antes de que pudiese alcanzar la puerta para abandonar el jardín.  
\- Sí, y es necesario que hable contigo acerca de ello. Yo... - Bajó la mirada, soltando a su hermano y tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden mientras que Wesley lo contemplaba, sorprendido porque era la primera vez en su vida que Joe se mostraba vulnerable. Se maldecía por quedarse en blanco una vez llegado el momento, después de haberlo tenido todo tan claro cuando se había dirigido hacia allí y se había quedado contemplando a Wesley correr. Ahora lo tenía delante y se comportaba como una colegiala asustada, y era una mezcla de sensaciones tan contradictoria que por un momento creyó que colapsaría. - No te odio. Nunca lo he hecho.

Wesley seguía en su sitio, estático. Siempre había creído exactamente lo contrario a lo que Joe acababa de decir, y no entendía por qué de repente su hermano parecía tan alterado por la situación, por qué le decía aquello que era lo más cercano que había estado nunca de decirle a alguien que lo quería.

\- Yo tampoco, Joe. - Y lo decía de todo corazón, tal y como se lo había confesado a Raven, ya sin aquella amarga frustración por no poder despreciar a su hermano. - Antes te odiaba, pero ya no. - Se llevó la mano involuntariamente a aquel lugar en el que Joe lo había apuñalado, creyendo que lo había matado, y aquel dolor punzante que lo asolaba cada vez que lo recordaba, de repente, ya no estaba ahí. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos que parecieron prolongarse durante una eternidad, y Joe le dedicó la primera sonrisa sincera que le había dirigido a alguien nunca. - Lo de anoche...  
\- Fue una imprudencia, lo sé. No debí haber hecho eso. Aunque... - Wesley clavó sus ojos en él, asustado por lo que estaba a punto de decir. - No creo arrepentirme. Hice lo que tenía ganas de hacer. Desde hace demasiado tiempo, quizás. Lo hice y no puedo decir que no lo quería.  
\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? - Trataba de sonar alterado, pero Wesley se percató de que aquello no lo perturbaba de la manera en la que sentía que debía hacerlo. Tenía miedo de tener aquella conversación con su hermano... pero era lo único que le preocupaba. Aquel beso había sido inesperado, no correspondido y lo había dejado despierto toda la noche, pero no podía decir que había sido desagradable, aún y a pesar de lo enfermo que se sentía al decírselo a sí mismo.  
\- Sí, lo sé.  
\- Eres mi hermano, Joe, por el amor de Dios.  
\- Bueno, yo nunca te he querido como un hermano. - Sus ojos lo esquivaban, contemplando sus propias manos con atención. - De hecho, nunca había estado seguro de quererte hasta ahora. - Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Le quería. Era cierto.

Wesley temblaba, aún y a pesar de que hacía unos minutos había estado corriendo y sudando bajo aquel antinatural sol abrasador. Su camiseta seguía empapada, pero de repente sentía frío, y supo que era el puro nerviosismo que le provocaba aquella situación. Era curioso cómo era capaz de matar a sangre fría sin duda ni un instante y aquello atacaba a sus impulsos nerviosos hasta el punto de que no podía ni moverse con normalidad.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga al respecto? - De pronto, Wesley parecía a la defensiva, sintiendo que estaba demasiado cerca de Joe, que tenía que huir de allí, incluso planteándose la posibilidad de dejar solo a Charles en la mansión, pensando que al fin y al cabo no había nada que él pudiese hacer para ayudar y que Joe jamás le haría daño, por muy perturbado que pudiese llegar a ser. Sus ojos se veían más azules de lo normal, más brillantes, sus labios más rojos y su ser entero más... Se obligó a dejar de pensar, sintiendo su moralidad comprometida a un nivel catastrófico. Aquello no era como cuando se había acostado con Charles, Joe no había cambiado ni un ápice. - ¿Qué quieres de mí, Joe? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente para ti todo el tiempo que me has mortificado? Intentaste matarme. Lo habrías hecho si no fuera porque al parecer soy inmortal. Sé que nunca te has llegado a arrepentir de ello, y te he dicho que ya no te odio, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda confiar en ti como si nunca hubieses hecho nada.  
\- Lo sé... y lo entiendo. - Joe estaba siendo demasiado comprensivo como para ser cierto. Wesley pensaba que, a esas alturas, en otras circunstancias más casuales, ya habría intentado asesinarlo. Varias veces. - No puedo pretender solucionarlo todo con un par de palabras, soy perfectamente consciente de ello. Solo quiero que... bueno, que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. Aunque necesiten tiempo.  
\- ¿Qué cambien hacia dónde? Te repito que eres mi hermano.  
\- Simplemente... que cambien. Quiero que dejes de verme como el maníaco que crees que soy. - Joe soltó un suspiro que parecía triste, y Wesley pareció fascinado con el simple hecho de que su hermano tuviese sentimientos, o que al menos diese muestras de tenerlos por primera vez.  
\- Tal vez si no te comportases como si lo fueses, todo sería distinto.

Ambos se quedaron callados, como si Wesley hubiese roto todo lo que se pudiesen llegar a decir con aquella frase, de la cual se arrepintió nada más decir, aunque no fuese mentira. Joe alzó una mano y alcanzó su rostro, acariciándolo con suavidad como si nada hubiera sucedido y sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que Wesley respondiera simplemente cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, respirando profundamente. Sin pensar más en lo que estaba haciendo, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintiéndose correspondido por Wesley, y ambos se quedaron así, abrazados y en absoluto silencio, todo reluciente y alegre mientras los pájaros cantaban de fondo.

Charles contemplaba la escena desde la ventana de la biblioteca, mientras jugueteaba con una moneda que flotaba entre los dedos de su manos abierta, dando rienda suelta a los poderes de Erik, que ya casi sentía como si llevasen toda la vida a su lado. No había encontrado a Hank a pesar de que lo había llamado a lo largo de todos los pasillos, y de repente todo el mundo parecía haberse esfumado, o eso pensaba hasta que dirigió su mirada distraída al jardín, una vez se hubo asentado en la biblioteca a nada mejor que hacer, y se encontró con aquella escena entre Joe y Wesley, no pudiendo evitar sonreír por el hecho de que parecía que al fin sus dos hermanos estaban dispuestos a hacer desaparecer sus diferencias y empezar desde el principio, él ignorante de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos y de lo que realmente sentía Joe, que ahora que lo sabía, lo sentía bullendo dentro de su pecho como una maldición, que aunque por una vez trataba de controlar, sabía que no podría hacerlo eternamente. Alguien acabaría herido, y no podía evitarlo.

Erik, ajeno al resto del mundo una vez hubo vuelto a amenazar a Hank con que mantuviese la boca cerrada al respecto de lo que había sucedido en el laboratorio, ya sin mencionar el hecho de que él tuviese en su posesión todas las dosis del suero disponibles en toda la mansión, colocó todos los tubos en fila sobre la mesita de noche, contemplándolos con un deseo enfermizo mientras que abría los cajones y buscaba la cartera con el juego de jeringuillas que había conseguido con el único propósito de inyectarse una nueva dosis en aquel justo momento, aunque todavía no la necesitase y el exceso de droga lo fuese a alejar del mundo más de lo que necesitaba ya, cuando comenzaba a dudar acerca de quién era, de por qué le dolía tanto aquel lugar de su baja espalda y por qué demonios aquellas voces no se callaban aunque Hank le había asegurado que el suero que estaba a punto de inyectarse aunque todavía estuviese haciendo efecto en su organismo era precisamente para llevarse aquellas voces, para permitirle moverse como el resto de seres humanos del planeta Tierra y dejar de mortificarse.

Contempló como la sangre entraba en contacto con el suero amarillento todavía dentro de la jeringuilla, en el momento en el que la aguja penetró en la vena de su brazo, la primera que pudo encontrar entre las marcas anteriores de pinchazos, y el horror lo avasalló en el momento en el que dejó caer el objeto al suelo, cuando ya el líquido formaba parte de su torrente sanguíneo, siendo consciente de que aquel joven tenía razón, que era demasiado y aquello podía ser trágico, por mucho que creyese que lo necesitaba, por mucho que...

Se dejó caer en la cama, sintiéndose infinitamente cansado de golpe, y con una sonrisa en el rostro que ni siquiera recordaba haber dibujado, se desmayó, no sabiendo siquiera si se volvería a despertar, aunque, francamente, ni siquiera le importaba.


	23. He tastes like you, only sweeter.

Wesley se había separado de Joe, todavía sin estar seguro de cómo debía sentirse al respecto de lo que había tenido lugar entre ellos, entrando en la mansión y metiéndose en la ducha, sorprendido por la calma que reinaba en la casa, lo cual no se correspondía con el hecho de que estuviese llena de jóvenes mutantes revoltosos y llenos de vida. Charles estaba en la biblioteca, como había podido comprobar en el momento en el que pasó por delante de la estancia en su camino al pasillo del piso superior, ensimismado en algo que se le escapaba a Wesley pero que parecía demandar toda su atención, y por una vez no había ni rastro de Erik junto a él, lo cual ya era raro teniendo en cuenta lo que había entre ellos dos y que parecía hacerlos depender el uno del otro.

Joe... No podía quitarse de la cabeza sus palabras, el modo en el que lo había mirado, cómo por una vez parecía alguien más y no el maníaco errático que solía ser. Veía el agua caer por el desagüe y no podía entender por qué pensarlo le hacía sentir como si algo caliente se hubiese instalado en su pecho, qué sucedía con el temblor de sus rodillas y con la emoción contenida de su cuerpo. Quería marcharse de allí y olvidar que todo aquello alguna vez había sucedido.

Salió de la ducha, vistiéndose rápidamente y saliendo al pasillo con intención de volver al primer piso, quizás hablar con Charles para saber cómo estaba, si ya tenía alguna idea con respecto a su problema, cuando un sonido sordo proveniente de la habitación de Charles lo hizo pararse en seco y acercarse allí, pegándose a la puerta y tratando de escuchar algo, únicamente recibiendo un silencio aplastante como respuesta después de aquel único sonido hueco. No tenía el cerrojo echado, y Wesley, aunque no lo tenía por costumbre, abrió la puerta y entró sin avisar, con una corazonada que no se podía explicar, como siempre le sucedía y casi nunca fallaba, corriendo y dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el frío suelo de madera cuando se encontró a Erik convulsionando junto a la cama, tendido en el suelo mientras que soltaba espumarajos por la boca, con los ojos totalmente en blanco.

Wesley se concentró, tratando de llamar a Charles sin necesidad de gritar su nombre, y para cuando recordó que su hermano no era un telépata en aquellos momentos y que sus gritos silenciosos no servían para nada, Joe, que sí que seguía teniendo habilidades telepáticas, ya había irrumpido en la habitación, contemplando la escena sin moverse de su lugar ante la puerta cerrada.

\- ¡Joe, por favor, ayúdame! - Era la última persona a la que le apetecía ver en ese momento, pero Erik parecía incapaz de respirar y necesitaba ayuda urgente, y ya que había acudido a su llamada telepática, que al menos hiciese algo.  
\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - Seguía de brazos cruzados, completamente tranquilo, y a Wesley no le faltaba demasiado para volver a perder los estribos con él y golpearlo hasta que reaccionase como una persona normal lo haría.  
\- ¿¡Acaso eso importa ahora mismo!? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Joe, Erik se está muriendo! - Lo había ladeado, tratando de que no se ahogase, y lo sujetaba para apaciguar sus convulsiones, algo que no estaba funcionando demasiado bien, aunque tampoco sabía qué más podía hacer.

Joe suspiró antes de avanzar hasta llegar a la altura de Wesley y Erik, como si aquello lo aburriese profundamente, a millones de años de distancia del mismo hombre que había estado hablando en el jardín con Wesley, y se arrodilló hasta que las yemas de sus dedos rozaron las sienes de Erik, frenando en seco todo movimiento en él sin tan siquiera concentrarse, sus ojos cerrados y como un peso muerto entre los brazos de Wesley, el que miraba a su hermano sin saber si estarle agradecido o apuñalarlo por no haber hecho nada antes, sabiendo que podía sin ningún esfuerzo. Decidió ignorarlo, alzando a Erik hasta que su cuerpo reposó sobre el colchón de la cama, y tocó su frente, comprobando que estaba ardiendo.

\- Joe, ve a llamar a Charles, por favor. - Joe se lo quedó mirando con cierto aire de contrariedad, como si hubiese estado esperando algo más.  
\- Tiene una sobredosis. No sé qué es lo que está tomando ni para qué, pero se ha excedido con la dosis de forma voluntaria. Se pondrá bien.- El tono de la voz de Joe era monótono, mientras que bajaba la mirada hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo inerte de Erik, que todavía seguía siendo el de su hermano Charles, siguiendo un recorrido imaginario para volver a concentrarse en Wesley, que se veía agitando. Aquello, de algún modo, lo excitó más de lo que había imaginado, viendo sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, sus mejillas encendidas y su respiración alterada.  
\- Será mejor que lo sepa de todas formas, Joe...  
\- No hay prisa. No preocupes a Charles innecesariamente, ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que le está sucediendo. Especialmente si se trata de Erik. - Había algo extraño en el modo en el que había dicho eso, como si tratase de insinuar algo más que solo Wesley podía entender. - Charles no va a poder hacer nada. Se va a preocupar de igual manera ahora, como dentro de media hora - remató, volviendo a su tono indiferente, como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Joe? - Se preguntaba si sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, si Joe sabía algo, si tenía intención de hacer algo al respecto. Fue consciente de la preocupación en su propia voz.  
\- Todo. Lo vi en tu mente, Wesley. Te recuerdo que no soy Charles, yo no le voy pidiéndole permiso a la gente para saber qué es lo que me ocultan. - Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus manos temblando mientras que trataba de esquivar la mirada de Wesley, recuperando su recién descubierta humanidad. - ¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar que todo lo que pretendo es hacerle daño a Charles? No es que me alegre precisamente la idea de que tenga algo con Erik, especialmente bajo las circunstancias en las que ambos se encuentran, pero...  
\- Yo... no lo sé, Wesley. Sabes lo complicadas que siempre han sido las cosas entre nosotros. Ya no entre tú y yo solos... Hay demasiado. Tengo mis razones para hacer lo que hice. Sigues siendo tan poderoso, e incluso tú sabes que no siempre puedes controlarlo y... Lo siento, Joe.

Wesley se había sentado junto a él, y acariciaba uno de los brazos de Joe, tratando de tranquilizarlo, de que no perdiese los estribos como acostumbraba a hacer. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, solo parecía genuinamente triste, sus dedos aferrándose a la mano de Wesley y sus ojos volviendo a tropezar con los suyos, tan cerca el uno del otro que el cálido aliento de Joe chocaba contra los labios entreabiertos de Wesley.

Fue cuestión de segundos, y entonces los labios de Joe volvían a estar sobre los de Wesley, tal y como la noche anterior, solo que ahora aquellos otros labios le correspondían partiéndose a su tacto, la punta de su lengua rozando la suya y abriéndose camino por su boca hasta que rozó su paladar, explorándolo casi como si fuese un inexperto, dudoso, cuidadoso. Joe apresó su rostro entre las manos, dispuesto a no dejarlo marchar nunca, y aquel momento, sin duda, fue el mejor de toda su existencia hasta entonces.

Habían pasado segundos, quién sabe si minutos, pero fue entonces cuando sintió las manos de Wesley rodear sus muñecas, apartándolo delicadamente, dándole un último beso sobre los labios que supo a muchos momentos pasados deseando hacerlo, acariciando su rostro con la punta de los dedos, y supo que había roto lo que estaban teniendo porque Erik acababa de moverse en su lugar sobre la cama, casi imperceptiblemente, pero imposible de ignorar para alguien tan entrenado como Wesley. Se levantó, comprobando de nuevo la temperatura de su cuerpo y percatándose de que ésta había bajado considerablemente, y estaba a punto de alzar su mirada para volver a dirigirse a Joe, cuando Erik abrió los ojos, aquellos dos grandes orbes azul claro viéndose completamente nublados, confusos, encontrándose con Wesley, al que había tomado por sorpresa y que trataba de recuperar la compostura después de lo que había sucedido instantes atrás, y buscándolo con las manos hasta que consiguió asirlo, casi desesperado.

\- Wes. - Erik nunca lo habría llamado así, mucho menos habría parecido tan aliviado de verlo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- Charles - dijo Joe tras él, y de repente su voz sonaba totalmente diferente. Sorprendido.  
\- ¿Charles? - preguntó Wesley, mirándolos a ambos alternativamente, sin comprender.  
\- Lo he conseguido - dijo aquel hombre, Wesley ya no sabía quién, aunque aquel acento inglés nunca habría sido cosa de Erik. - He vuelto.

Se sentó en la cama, sonriéndole a un muy confundido Wesley, y aunque nadie sabía cómo había sucedido, no hubo ninguna duda: de alguna manera, Charles había conseguido regresar a su cuerpo, tal y como si nunca lo hubiese abandonado.

¿Habría sucedido lo mismo con Erik?


	24. We're the beginning of the end.

Joe se había cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta. Observaba la escena con rostro inexpresivo, Wesley abrazado a su recién recuperado hermano como la expresión máxima de la felicidad, siendo correspondido por un Charles que permanecía en silencio, su rostro hundido en el hombro de Wesley.

Quería alegrarse. Que Charles volviese a su cuerpo y dejase de estar inmerso en aquel proceso en el que parecía estar convirtiéndose paulatinamente en Erik era exactamente lo que lo había llevado hasta allí, y aunque lo había intentado por todos los medios, incluso dibujando una fingida sonrisa que se había quedado congelada y ladeada en su rostro, no podía sentirse feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo. Era Charles, pero... había algo. Diferente. Quizás era un presentimiento, imaginaciones suyas, pensando que todo se había resuelto de un modo demasiado simple como para ser cierto, pero podía sentirlo flotar hacia él por el aire, aquella mente que conocía casi tanto como la propia tan cambiada y ajena, aún y a pesar de que podía leer como en un libro abierto que era Charles Francis Xavier, su hermano.

¿Entonces, qué era?

Abandonó la habitación sin decir nada, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la biblioteca, deseando servirse un vaso cargado de _whiskey_ y tratar de poner en orden el bombardeo de pensamientos que lo inundaban. Sintió al Fénix en su interior pugnando por salir y hacerse cargo de la situación, y a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho, se obligó a mantenerlo bajo control, a pesar de que sabía que no podría controlarlo durante mucho tiempo, que aquel segundo subconsciente era más poderoso que él, quizás más que nadie en todo el planeta Tierra, pero intentándolo porque no podía dejar que arruinase las cosas en ese momento. Que lo destrozase todo. Que lo hiciese perder todo lo que había conseguido con Wesley.

 _Sabes que no es Charles, ¿por qué te empeñas en seguir creyendo lo contrario?_ La voz sonaba tan imperiosa como siempre, a pesar de lo parecida que era a la suya propia, casi riéndose de él, y siguió negándose a escucharle, a hacerle caso. _Sabes que en cualquier momento te encontrarás con el hombre que ocupa el cuerpo de Erik Lehnsherr y verás que sigue siendo Charles. ¿Crees que entonces podrás seguir luchando contra mí? Me perteneces._

_No. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a poner a todo el mundo en mi contra. Ahora todo el diferente._

_¿Qué lo hace diferente? ¿Que estás enamorado? ¿Es eso, Joe? Porque lo primero que haré cuando vuelva a controlarte será acabar con él. ¿Es inmortal? Eso lo veremos._

_No pienses ni por un segundo que..._

_¿Crees que vas a poder contra mí? ¿Es que acaso en ocasiones anteriores te has dejado vencer? No puedo creerte. Ganaré. Siempre lo hago._

Joe se dejó caer en una de las butacas de la biblioteca, cerrando los ojos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz; sabía que cuando los abriría habrían perdido su azul y se mostrarían del color del fuego, permitiéndole ver aquello que nadie más podía, a aquella oscura figura que era su alter ego, el Fénix que se había alzado de las cenizas de su propia existencia, tan poderoso como arrogante e inclemente. Su propia cruz, una suerte de ente que se creía un dios y que lo controlaba como el titiritero a sus muñecos, jamás haciendo algo que no fuese el mal más absoluto. Fénix y él habían sido uno en el pasado, compartiendo sueños, ideas, temores y odio, pero ahora estaba Wesley, su antiguo hogar y la absolución, y ya nada que no fuese aquello ocupaba su mente y sus deseos.

_Abre los ojos._

Las manos de aquella aparición se apoyaban a ambos lados del asiento de Joe, inclinado hasta estar a la altura misma de su rostro y acorralándolo, una media sonrisa burlona dibujada en aquellos labios rojizos que eran idénticos a los suyos, al igual que lo sería todo él si sus rasgos no fuesen tan inhumanamente afilados y su piel tan pálida que parecía blanca, perfecta, si sus ojos no fuesen casi de color turquesa y su cabello no fuese largo, una elegante cascada de color ceniza que brillaba con luz propia. Aunque Fénix utilizase mil rostros diferentes, Joe sabía que aquel era su aspecto original, la verdadera cara de su particular tormento.

_Eres débil. Algún día desaparecerás y solo quedaré yo, y ya entonces no habrá nada que pueda pararme. Recuerda mis palabras, Joe._

_¿Y por qué no lo has hecho ya? Has tenido todos los años de mi vida para hacerlo._

_He estado esperando el momento idóneo._ Acarició su rostro con el dorso de una mano, pero el contacto era demasiado frío y duro como para ser humano. _Y ahora tenemos a todos esos mutantes cerca, tantos a nuestra disposición. Es abrumador._

\- Yo no quiero esto - gritó Joe, siendo consciente de que ya no estaba utilizando su mente para comunicarse, sino sus cuerdas vocales. Aquello solo hizo sonreír más a Fénix.

_Tú, no. Soy yo quien lo desea. Y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero._

\- ¡No, no lo harás! Te detendré, ¡aunque sea lo último que haga! ¿Por qué yo, de entre todos los mutantes? ¿Por qué has decidido torturarme a mí? ¿Por qué no tengo derecho a tener una vida normal? He pasado por un infierno, un infierno que se ha prolongado desde el mismísimo día en el que comencé a existir hasta hoy, y todo ha sido por tu culpa. ¡Desaparece! Toma lo que quieras de mí, pero lárgate. 

_Oh, querido. No es tan sencillo. Tú eres un daño colateral. Yo estaba destinado a ocupar la mente de Charles Xavier._

\- ¿Qué...?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando sin querer hacerlo, y ya no quedaba nada a lo que gritarle en aquella estancia para exigir respuestas, para descubrir si aquella revelación era cierta, si todavía había algo que pudiese hacer por sí mismo. Aquella frase había caído sobre él como un balde de agua fría, y se descubrió pensando, no sin horror, en lo maravilloso que habría sido que el Fénix hubiese vivido siempre en la cabeza de Charles. Que hubiese sido él el repudiado por todo el mundo, el tomado como demente cuando solo estaba tratando de luchar contra un monstruo que era real y que solo pensaba en el mal. Charles había sido el único que nunca lo había despreciado, el que lo había amado incondicionalmente porque nunca había dejado de ser su hermano, y a pesar de que nunca podría olvidar eso, supo que gustosamente lo habría entregado como moneda de cambio para obtener la libertad que había arañado en el aire durante toda su vida.

Escuchó unos pasos irrumpir en la estancia, y se giró, secándose primero las lágrimas con los puños de la camisa y tratando de sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, enfrentándose a la figura esbelta de Erik Lehnsherr, aquel instante que estaba a punto de corroborar lo que había dicho Fénix o, por el contrario, y así lo esperaba Joe, demostrase que, en efecto, el hombre que había dejado en brazos de Wesley en el piso superior era su hermano, por lo que la persona que estaba sentándose frente a él en ese momento no podía ser otro que el verdadero Erik.

\- ¿Estás bien? No he podido evitar escucharte gritar. Pensé que tú y Wesley estaríais teniendo problemas, pero...  
\- ¿Erik? - Joe lo interrumpió. Necesitaba respuestas. Se estaba ahogando.  
\- ¿Erik? - contestó el otro hombre, frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Ocurre algo con Erik?

Joe escuchó algo parecido a una carcajada en su interior, y el mundo había comenzado a dar vueltas sin cesar, temiendo desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero decidido a hacerlo lo más lejos posible de todo el mundo.

\- Quizás deberías comprobarlo por ti mismo, Charles.

Escuchó la voz de Charles llamándolo, preguntándole algo que no entendió, pero él ya había salido de la biblioteca, abandonando la mansión y perdiéndose por el jardín. Sentía el poder fluir por su cuerpo, su mente amplificándose y llegando a lugares que nunca antes había alcanzado, y por una vez, quizás la primera en toda la vida de Joe, sintió miedo, un miedo atroz.

Cerró los ojos cuando ya no lo pudo soportar y, simplemente, se perdió, en un lugar recóndito del que sabía que no podría regresar jamás.


	25. Of mice & men.

Habían pasado interminables minutos desde que Joe había desaparecido en las inmensidades del terreno que rodeaba la mansión, y aunque Charles salió al jardín en su busca y lo esperó sentado en las escaleras de la entrada a la vivienda, sintiendo cómo el frío mordía su piel incluso bajo la tela de la camisa, aquella piel que en realidad no era suya en absoluto, con esos números tatuados en el antebrazo que quemaban con el peso de lo que representaban en la vida de su verdadero propietario, los mismos que contemplaba constantemente, todavía incapaz de creer del todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, mientras que el metal seguía alterándose con su presencia sin poder remediarlo.

Sabía que le pasaba algo a Joe, y que su hermano estuviese alterado no era señal de nada bueno, pues siempre solía significar que estaba a punto de perder el control, que ya no podía contenerse a sí mismo durante más tiempo y estaba a punto de hacer algo que luego nadie sería capaz de perdonarle, tal vez ni siquiera él, aunque siempre hubiese tratado de comprender a su hermano, de justificarlo, de creer en sus palabras. Quería que volviese, que hablase con él con la muda confianza que siempre se habían tenido a pesar de la distancia, tratar de hacerlo volver a su estado inicial, cuando había llegado a la mansión con la única intención de ayudarlo. Maldecía por millonésima vez no contar con sus poderes, pues todo habría sido mucho más sencillo así, poder hablar con él aunque estuviese huyendo de algo que él desconocía.

Charles estaba a punto de desistir y entrar en casa, el sol ya comenzando a caer para dar paso al manto de estrellas de la noche, cuando Joe apareció, cruzando el camino de piedra que conducía al edificio y mirando a Charles de forma inexpresiva, como si ni siquiera fuese capaz de reconocerlo. Había algo diferente en él, algo muerto, Charles no supo decir qué, pero fue incapaz de contener un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, su hermano deteniéndose justo delante de él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pequeñas llamas doradas nadando entre el limpio azul de sus ojos, idéntico al que tendría Charles de estar en su cuerpo, y no en el alto y esbelto de Erik, con sus ojos tornasol y su hostilidad innata ante cualquier cosa. Joe apestaba a tabaco y a alcohol, y aquel olor se intensificó cuando se adelantó hasta invadir el espacio personal de Charles, alzando la cabeza para no perder aquel estremecedor contacto visual.

\- ¿Estás bien? - murmuró, queriendo apartar la mirada de los ojos de Joe y descubriendo que era incapaz. No entendía por qué, si seguía siendo la misma persona de horas atrás, pero estaba aterrado.  
\- Mejor que nunca, Charles. - Sonrió de un modo que resultó siniestro, lo cual ni siquiera era nuevo en Joe, mostrando sus blancos y rectos dientes, mientras que el viento revolvía su cabello castaño, colocando mechones sobre su frente.  
\- Antes no lo parecías. ¿De verdad que estás bien? Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Joe, lo sabes.  
\- Creo que no será necesario, pero te lo agradezco. - Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Charles, permaneciendo inmóvil y en silencio. Parecía haber recordado algo, pero aquella fue una reacción que apenas duró unos segundos. - ¿Sabes dónde está Wesley?  
\- No, no lo he visto en toda la tarde, la verdad.  
\- Tengo que ir a hablar con él. Nos vemos luego, Charles.

Joe desapareció del mismo modo que había llegado, cerrando la puerta de la mansión a sus espaldas, y Charles se permitió un momento de reflexión todavía allí fuera, contemplando aquellas manos ajenas que ahora le obedecían. Era quizás más fuerte que antes, y aún así, se sentía indefenso, pensando en que no sabría qué hacer en caso de tener que defenderse, de tener que proteger a alguien. ¿Dejaría entonces de ser Charles para siempre? ¿Sería entonces el único Erik Lehnsherr, mientras que el verdadero Erik sufría lo mismo en sentido inverso a él, siendo cada vez más Charles Xavier? ¿Acabaría convirtiéndose en Magneto?

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Ya no solo porque le pareciese absurdo, sino porque de verdad le aterraba olvidar quién fue alguna vez, tener que recordar aquel tormentoso pasado de Erik como si lo hubiese vivido él mismo. No había tenido la mejor infancia del mundo, pero no quería perder aquello, quería comprender a Erik desde su propio punto de vista y no ser otra persona, más fría, más calculadora y vengativa, curiosamente, la persona de la que él se había enamorado perdidamente y sin remedio, por mucho que le hubiese hecho más daño que nadie en el mundo. Era Erik, y nunca podría haber un Charles Xavier si él no existiese.

Joe subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose sin dudar a la habitación en la que había dejado a Wesley y a aquel hombre que pensaban que era Charles, lo cual sabía ahora que no era cierto, encontrándolos a ambos sentados en el borde de la cama, hablando de algo que no llegó a escuchar. Wesley parecía no haber sospechado nada, y Joe estaba impresionado, a la vez que quizás un poco preocupado, no porque le importase Erik, sino porque eso quizás afectaba a su hermano, pues Erik parecía creer realmente que era Charles, que él nunca había sido otra persona, utilizando los poderes de telépata de Charles para crear una falsa ilusión del verdadero que, aunque extraña, era sorprendentemente creíble.

\- Erik - dijo Joe simplemente, apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, recibiendo como respuesta dos atentos pares de ojos azules sobre él. - Tú eres Erik.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes...? - comenzó Wesley, pero Joe se adelantó y sujetó el rostro de Erik con una mano, con violencia.  
\- No me obligues a entrar en tu mente, Erik. Deja de negarlo. Sé que puedes hacerlo.  
\- Joe... No sé de qué estás hablando... Para... Por favor... - Erik parecía genuinamente asustado, jadeando porque no le llegaba el aire suficiente a los pulmones.  
\- Wes, ven conmigo.

Soltó a Erik con brusquedad mientras que Wesley se levantaba de su lugar sobre el colchón, y Joe le indicó por señas que saliese de la habitación, conduciéndolo por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a su dormitorio, donde se encerró con él, guardando la llave de la puerta en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Por qué dices que es Erik? Tú mismo afirmaste lo contrario antes, y él sabe cosas que solo...  
\- Charles sigue en el cuerpo de Erik. Acabo de hablar con él. Erik solo _cree_ que es Charles. Por alguna razón está comenzando a recordar el pasado de Charles, pero no ha dejado de ser él en absoluto, créeme. Por un momento casi me engaña, a mí también.  
\- Y yo que pensaba que al fin se había solucionado todo...  
\- Eso nos gustaría, ¿verdad? - sonrió Joe, mientras que colocaba una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Wesley, acariciándolo con una ternura que en absoluto lo identificaba. - No te preocupes Wes, yo siempre he conseguido todo lo que me he propuesto, esta vez no será diferente.

Joe atrapó los labios de Wesley, prolongando el beso y multiplicándolo en un centenar de ellos, suaves y llenos de amor al principio, la excitación y la pasión poseyéndolos finalmente, Joe empujando a Wesley hasta que cayó sobre la cama, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él y comenzando a bajar por su cuello, sus dientes dejando marcas rojizas sobre la palidez de su piel.

\- Joe... No creo que este sea un buen momento... - La mano de Joe se dirigió a su entrepierna, acariciándolo sobre la tela del pantalón y apretándolo, y un gemido murió en los labios de Wesley, sabiendo que ya no podría volver a rechazarlo, una erección creciendo dentro de su ropa interior mientras que Wesley volvió a su boca, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, todavía sin poder dejar de gemir, porque aquello seguía estando de todo menos bien, pero maldita sea, era lo mejor que había hecho nunca.

Wesley comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Joe, mientras que este le respondía, descubriendo el pecho de Wesley y comenzando a besar su piel, a pasear su lengua por todos los rincones. Había una agresividad en Joe que estaba fuera de lugar, pero Wesley solo podía pensar en que era a causa de lo que estaban haciendo, mientras que sentía la erección de Joe sobre la suya propia, restregándose contra él en suaves movimientos de cadera que lo hacían gemir, que los hacía gemir a ambos, un suave coro que iba aumentando conforme se iban desnudando, las manos bajando por su cuerpo, un éxtasis indescriptible que...

Wesley tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió las manos de Joe rodear su cuello. Al principio no se imutó, sintiendo simplemente su cálido agarre mientras que repartía besos por su cuello, suaves mordiscos en sus pezones que lo invadían de una placentera sensación, pero no tardó en presionarlo con más fuerza, en volver a la altura de su rostro mientras que apresaba su cuerpo con los muslos, una extraña media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras que Wesley sentía que no podía respirar, que su vista comenzaba a nublarse y ni siquiera acertaba a agarrar los brazos de Joe. Se pensó traicionado, pensando que todo aquello solo había sido un plan para ganarse su confianza, y sintió lágrimas traicioneras y silenciosas deslizarse por su rostro mientras que lo atravesaba con la mirada, sabiendo que era probable que se despertase al cabo de unas horas, como todas las veces que alguien había tratado de matarlo, que no eran pocas, aunque no sin temer si aquella vez no sucedería, si tal vez era como un gato y aquella era su última vida, malgastada en la cama de aquella persona que le había hecho daño por primera vez en su vida, sabiendo que los pedazos de su corazón no volverían a recomponerse nunca más.

\- Vosotros los Xavier siempre tan sentimentales - dijo Joe, y Wesley supo que aquella no era su voz. Sonaba... inhumano. Sintió que la presión se aligeraba, sin desaparecer, y pudo tomar aire aunque seguía sin ser suficiente. - ¿He roto tu corazoncito, Wesley?  
\- Fé... nix... Fénix... no... 

No sabía por qué, pero nadie necesitaba decirle que estaba en lo cierto para saberlo. La sonrisa en el rostro de Joe se amplificó, todo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir una metamorfosis, su rostro siendo parecido al suyo pero de un modo vago, las facciones de su rostro marcadas como a base de cincel, sus ojos en un nuevo e imposible tono de azul, su largo cabello cayendo como una cascada rubia, casi blanca, a juego con aquella nueva piel de porcelana, exhibiendo su torso de suaves músculos, una idea de perfección que resultaba abrumadora. Era dolorosamente hermoso, y no era Joe en absoluto.

\- Hola, hermano - dijo aquella voz melodiosa, echándose hacia adelante y rozando sus labios de forma suave y breve. - Al fin nos vemos cara a cara.


	26. Are you dead inside?

Charles estaba de nuevo en la biblioteca, alcanzando un libro de una de las estanterías superiores disfrutando del mero hecho de que entonces podía hacerlo, en el momento en el que escuchó aquella sorda llamada en su cabeza, no a demasiado volumen y distorsionada como si fuese una radio mal sintonizada, como habría sonado su voz de haber estado él en posesión de sus poderes de telépata pero sin saber usarlos correctamente, una onda que traía consigo un mensaje incomprensible, aunque constante, casi como si le estuviese pidiendo ayuda.

_Erik._

El sonido fue nítido al fin, y Charles se preguntó por qué demonios Erik, porque sin duda era Erik, decía su propio nombre y lo proyectaba en el aire, en su dirección. ¿Le sucedía algo?

_¿Ocurre algo? ¿Dónde estás?_

_Wesley... Ocurre algo con Wesley. Ve a la habitación de Joe, por favor. Corre._

_¿Qué demonios me estás diciendo?_

_Por favor, Erik. Ya sé que no te importan, pero yo no puedo moverme y..._

_¿Por qué no dejas de llamarme Erik? ¿Qué?_

_¡Date prisa, por favor! Ya hablaremos luego._

Charles subió las escaleras ante la apremiante llamada, confuso, sin contestar nada. Se acercó a la puerta de Joe y llamó un par de veces, y procedió a abrirla al no recibir respuesta alguna, descubriendo que estaba cerrada por dentro, ganando su curiosidad, no sin cierta preocupación, la batalla, y por primera vez recurrió a los poderes de Erik por verdadera necesidad, irrumpiendo en la habitación y...

Un mundo entero había ocurrido en aquel lugar antes de que eso sucediera.

Wesley había tratado de zafarse de Fénix, haciendo gala de todas sus habilidades y descubriendo que todo resultaba inútil, que aquel ser era inhumano y enfrentarse a él era como darse cabezazos contra un muro, y se sintió aterrado como nunca, preguntándose si pensaba matarlo o intentar algo más sabiendo que presuntamente era inmortal, y fue consciente de que no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, como si de pronto estuviera hipnotizando, notando la boca seca y que le volvía a faltar el aire, a pesar de que entonces ya nadie hacía presión sobre su garganta. Los ojos de Fénix refulgieron, y de pronto el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas incansablemente, ni siquiera dándole tiempo a preguntarse qué sucedía, una vez más, porque habló, y su voz fue lo único que le importó entonces.

\- Hay algo que no me gusta. No nos gusta. Nunca nos ha gustado - siseó, pudiendo escuchar a la voz de Joe bajo aquel nuevo sonido, y sus labios permanecieron sellados a pesar de que se moría de ganas de gritar. - Charles Xavier. Siempre ha sido demasiado poderoso. Durante años nos ha tenido sometidos, silenciados. Charles Xavier es nuestro enemigo, y tú, mi querido Wesley, tú acabarás con él por nosotros.

_¿Nosotros? ¿De qué está hablando? Yo no le voy a hacer nada a Charles..._

Wesley asintió, en silencio.

\- Sé imaginativo: tienes a la mente sin sus poderes y tienes a sus poderes en malas manos. Escoge. Siempre puedes hacerte cargo de los dos. Razones no te faltan. - Se inclinó hasta rozar su oído. - ¿Recuerdas aquello que Erik te dijo una vez y que luego pareció desvanecerse de tu memoria? Bien: Erik le hizo daño a tu hermano. Mucho. Se aprovechó de que tú no estuvieses para protegerlo y lo mutiló para siempre. ¿Y quieres saber lo mejor? Que Charles lo recompensa por ello, guarda silencio y pretende que no ha ocurrido nada, cuando lo cierto es que ya ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie. - Wesley lo miraba ahora genuinamente sorprendido, y Fénix solo ensanchó su macabra sonrisa. - Espero que no me decepciones, Wesley, no espero menos de ti.  
\- No lo haré. - _¿Qué? Nononono._

Fénix se adelantó y buscó sus labios una vez más, y no le sorprendió descubrir que su control sobre Wesley iba ya tan lejos que lo correspondió sin dudar, rozando sus colmillos con la lengua, y se permitió un momento de disfrute de aquel instante, esa dulce victoria que le llevaría a acabar con la única persona que alguna vez lo había derrotado, y sin tener siquiera que mancharse las manos de sangre.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Charles, y fue ese el momento en el que Wesley se puso en pie, dispuesto a acatar los mandatos del Fénix.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dijo Charles, todavía más confuso que antes. Joe estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con una mirada inocente en los ojos que no encajaba con él, y Wesley estaba de pie a su lado, apuntando a Charles con una pistola. - ¿Wesley?

Wesley tenía el terror instalado en sus ojos. Luchaba contra aquel control, pero descubrió que le resultaba imposible, que accionaría el gatillo en cuestión de segundos, y trató de decirlo en voz alta, mas su boca seca no lo ayudó.

Disparó.

Por un momento, pensó que lo habría matado. Sus tiros nunca fallaban. Dejó caer la pistola al suelo y se quedó mirando a la nada, conmocionado, y así estaba cuando vio que la bala reposaba sobre la palma de la mano de Charles, el que había usado sus poderes, los de Erik, en un acto reflejo desconocido para él, deteniendo la bala como si fuese papel. Su expresión se endureció, repentinamente furioso, y se percató de que estaba a punto de atacar en el momento en el que Wesley se le adelantó y se le tiró encima, con un cuchillo en la mano que acabó arrojando cuando supo que aquello sería inútil contra alguien que manipulaba el metal, y se enzarzaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la Wesley trataba de agredirlo y Charles solo se defendía, buscando sujetarlo y ganando eventualmente, pues aquel cuerpo que ocupaba ahora era más grande, fuerte y ágil.

_Erik._

_¿Erik?_

_Maldita sea, Erik, no es momento para jugar. Necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que paralizar la mente de Wesley. Por favor, está fuera de control. Ha intentado matarme._

_Wesley nunca..._

_¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

Wesley quedó inconsciente sobre el suelo, y Charles se levantó tras unos minutos en los que trató de recuperar el aliento. Allí estaba Joe, de pie, mirándolo como si no comprendiese lo que acababa de suceder, visiblemente contrariado.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? Ya sabes que Wesley no puede morir...  
\- No quería matarlo. - Aunque una parte de su cerebro lo había deseado, con demasiadas ganas y empeño. - Le he pedido a Erik que lo deje inconsciente, y espero que siga así durante un rato. Solo deseo que cuando vuelva en sí, haya recuperado la razón. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí dentro?  
\- Lo cierto, mi querido Charles... - Joe sonrió, avanzando en su dirección. - Lo cierto es que yo lo pedí que lo hiciese.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Así que esa ha sido tu idea todo este tiempo? ¿Matarme?  
\- Oh, no. O bueno, puede que sí. Depende de a quién le estés hablando.

_¿Erik? Erik, tienes que venir, aquí está pasando algo, necesito tu ayuda yo..._

\- Erik no va a poder ayudarte, Charles.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Joe?  
\- Yo no soy Joe. Joe se está volviendo demasiado débil. ¿Sabes lo que dicen de que si no puedes con el enemigo es mejor que te unas a él? Pues eso es lo que haré, Charles. Lo que quiero, yo y solo yo, es tu mente, tu hermosa y poderosa mente, Charles. Lo que me corresponde desde antes de que tú existas.  
\- Fénix. - Fue una revelación, y solo recibió una sonrisa torcida a cambio. - No puedes hacer eso.  
\- ¿No? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? No tienes tus poderes. - Comenzó a andar en círculos a su alrededor. - Seremos poderosos. Invencibles. Tú me darás el mundo entero. Piénsalo, ¿no es algo agradable?  
 _  
¡ERIK!_

_Erik no puede escucharte._

Una luz cruzó ante sus ojos. Fue un destello, breve y casi hermoso.

Eso fue todo lo que Charles Xavier pudo decir, antes de que el mundo como lo recordaba desapareciera para siempre.


	27. Have a little faith in me.

Joe abrió los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de ver nada en absoluto. El mundo le daba vueltas, el aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones y solo sabía que estaba en el suelo, en el frío y duro suelo, con una de sus mejillas pegada, el sabor de la sangre en su boca y un charco justo bajo sus labios, ni tan siquiera podía saber de qué, pero apostaría todo lo que tenía a que era más sangre, suya y de nadie más. Trató de levantarse, pero sus músculos no respondieron y solo pudo quedarse allí, luchando por respirar mientras que escuchaba voces en la distancia, sonidos indistinguibles y el vibrar del suelo por los golpes. 

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Alguien avanzaba hacia él, arrastrándose por el suelo, y cuando al fin lo alcanzó y sujetó su rostro entre las manos, pudo ver que era Wesley, la primera cosa real que veía entre toda aquella bruma, luz entre oscuridad. Supo que una sonrisa estúpida se formó en sus labios mientras que Wesley trataba de decirle algo que no alcanzaba a entender, y en su embotada mente solo estaba el deseo de permanecer allí para siempre, con él, que no necesitaba nada más... aunque él nunca había estado solo, y fue en ese justo momento que, con el horror que nunca esperó sentir al llegar ese instante que ni siquiera sabía que acabaría llegando algún día, se percató de que ya no había ninguna voz en su cabeza. Nada. Solo él, él y el silencio. Fénix no estaba, y los recuerdos de antes de perder el control de su ser lo bombardearon, clavando sus dedos en el brazo de Wesley mientras que al fin trataba de enfocar la vista y levantarse, intentando hablar y solo emitiendo un balbuceo desesperado que vino acompañado de un chorro de sangre que se escurrió por su barbilla.

Le había hecho daño a Wesley. ¿Le había hecho daño a Wesley? Recordaba haberlo estrangulado con sus propias manos, pero todo era demasiado borroso. Él no podía morir, y allí estaba como prueba, pero la sola idea de haberle hecho daño le provocaba dolor físico. Fénix se había descontrolado, lo que en un principio había asumido más como un alarde de poder que otra cosa, pero entonces ya no estaba con él, lo había abandonado y por primera vez se sentía débil, desprotegido. Se sentía... humano. Humano. La de veces que lo había deseado, y lo patético que le hacía ser tan débil.

\- Wes... - consiguió decir al fin. En su particular mundo solo existía su voz, y todavía no era capaz de distinguir las palabras de Wesley, pero entonces que al fin había conseguido decir algo, siguió pronunciándolo hasta que perdió su sentido. Wes. Wes, Wes, Wes. Wes hablaba, sus labios temblaban. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, y había marcas de golpes en su cuerpo, y de repente Joe tenía tantas preguntas que le dolía que su ser estuviese bloqueado de aquella manera, las palabras quemando en la punta de su lengua. 

Wesley no podía entender qué era lo que le sucedía a Joe. Se había despertado en el suelo de la habitación, y ni siquiera había llegado a recomponer la situación en su mente porque allí estaba él, tendido en un charcho de sangre y con los ojos muy abiertos sin ver nada en absoluto, jadeando como si fuese un pez fuera de agua, y había tratado de que no se ahogase con su propia sangre, hablándole y haciéndole preguntas y solo recibiendo su nombre como respuesta, Wes una y otra vez, como si no pudiera oírle o como si hubiese perdido la cabeza por completo. Ni tan siquiera le importaban los sonidos inhumanos que le llegaban desde fuera de la habitación, para él solo estaba Joe, lo que fuera que aquel ser que vivía en su cabeza le hubiese hecho, como Charles había temido demasiadas noches durante demasiado tiempo, ahogado en la pena que le provocaba que su hermano fuese un demente mientras que Wesley trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que Joe no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. Le hablaba e intentaba que volviese a su lado, que le contestase, pero los minutos pasaban y nada cambiaba, y hacía algún tiempo que su instinto le gritaba que algo horrible estaba sucediendo, que tenían que huir o, al menos, moverse de allí para saber qué era lo que tenía que temer, de qué debía esconderse. Era inmortal, pero como siempre se repetía, no sabía hasta que punto, y de todos modos, Joe no lo era, y de qué servía escapar de allí si no era con él. Estaba aterrado, y era algo nuevo en su interior.

Erik se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta, posando su mano sobre el picaporte y quedándose allí durante un momento, estático. No sabía en qué momento sus piernas habían comenzado a funcionar de nuevo y por qué, cómo era posible, pero allí estaba, y una fuerza superior a sí mismo le pedía que cruzase esa puerta, que bajase las escaleras y que saliese al exterior de la mansión. Lo sentía, sentía aquella gran masa de poder desconocida, más fuerte que él mismo o de lo que había sentido en Joe, y había en ello una horrorosa fascinación que lo empujaba, que lo arrastraba casi literalmente hacia allí, aunque fuese desconocida y probablemente peligrosa, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto importaba desde que ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién era él. ¿Charles Xavier? ¿Quién sería, pues?

Lo primero que vio cuando sus pies descalzos rozaron el césped húmedo de rocío fue una figura plantada en la distancia, en el medio del jardín, de espaldas al edificio. Desde allí no era más que una oscura mancha borrosa, pero no necesitó avanzar mucho más para distinguir el brillo del metal sobre su cráneo, el casco que descansaba sobre su cabeza como si nunca hubiese estado en otro sitio, junto a lo que luego distinguió como una asimétrica capa ondeando a su espalda. En un color apagado que en el pasado había sido brillante, intenso, el color que simbolizaba la llegada y el paso de Magneto, el mismo hombre que estaba de pie en aquel lugar, como si lo estuviese reconociendo por primera vez. Había escuchado su voz pidiéndole ayuda dentro de su cabeza, impaciente, y él se la había concedido pese a estar más y más perdido en aquella historia de la que era partícipe, creyendo en lo asustadas que sonaban sus palabras, que nada tenían que ver con aquel hombre que se giró para mirarlo confome se acercaba, de pronto él mismo temblando como si estuviese asustado y no lo pudiese controlar, como si, de algún modo, su mente supiese que el otro hombre lo iba a matar, que estaba a punto de morir, y no podía ser aquel su final cuando ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre y por qué algo le decía que debía ser él quien llevase ese casco, el único que tenía el derecho de ser el amo del magnetismo. Algo se había roto en su interior horas atrás, quizás días, y en vez de rendirse, Erik - ¿Erik? - estaba haciendo todo lo posible por recomponer las piezas.

\- ¿Sigues con tus sueños de ser alguien mejor de lo que eres? - Sus ojos no eran grises, como acostumbraban a ser, sino que ardían como el fuego, anaranjados. Una media sonrisa cruel cruzaba su rostro, y acortó más la distancia que los separaba, bajando la vista hacia él, pues era unos centímetros más alto, y de pronto Erik se sentía insignificante ante aquel hombre que sabía que era un desconocido.  
\- ¿Qué has hecho con Charles? - La pregunta ni tan siquiera la había formulado por sí mismo, sino que había surgido de algún lugar en su interior, automática.  
\- ¿Qué has hecho tú con Erik Lehnsherr? - contestó. Las ideas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, y de pronto, tan fácil que parecía mentira, parte de un juego, todo tuvo sentido. Él era Erik Lehnsherr, por mucho que aquel no fuese su cuerpo. Él era Erik, y el hombre al que tenía delante debería ser Charles, como había razonado antes de coordinar todos sus recuerdos, pero no, no lo era en absoluto. - ¿Ya lo has encontrado, quizás?  
\- Charles. Te he preguntado qué has hecho con Charles - fue toda su respuesta, con la voz modulada y extrañamente calmada.  
\- He tomado de él lo que siempre me ha correspondido. La fuerza que nunca ha tenido su hermano. Esto es... - Abrió y cerró los puños, contemplando sus manos como si le maravillase. - Un mundo nuevo. Todo este poder es...  
\- No tienes ningún derecho a...  
\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Quién me lo prohíbe? - Se acercó todavía más a Erik, su respiración profunda y cálida impactando en su rostro. - Al fin tengo el poder y el control suficiente como para hacer lo que me venga en gana. Y lo haré. Joe era solo las cenizas de las que he renacido. ¿Por qué crees si no que soy el Fénix?

Erik ni tan siquiera trató de acercarse a su mente. Los poderes de Charles eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistirlo, pero había algo elemental que Fénix había pasado por alto, algo que Erik ni siquiera era consciente de que sabía hasta que lo pensó, dibujando una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios, lo cual desconcertó a Fénix tanto como había deseado.

\- Estás equivocado - susurró. - Quieres dominar el mundo y ni siquiera sabes cómo.  
\- ¿Qué insinúas, mortal? - Erik no había contado con ganar su atención y curiosidad tan pronto, y no pudo más que amplificar su sonrisa, exhibiendo los dientes.  
\- Quieres usar a Charles porque su mente es más poderosa. Tiene sentido, por supuesto. Pero me temo que has olvidado que yo soy el que tiene su cuerpo, y la fuerza de Charles procede en gran parte de sus poderes. Mientras sigas poseyendo mi cuerpo, será posible detenerte. Y no habrá manera de que recuperes este porque...

Ni tan siquiera había acabado la frase, y Fénix ya lo había sujetado con una fuerza sobrehumana, sus manos sobre su rostro mientras que Erik no pudo evitar un grito de dolor y sorpresa que se escapó de sus labios. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que de pronto sintió que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, que el mundo comenzaba a desdibujarse y él a volverse ingrávido, y aunque nunca había experimentado algo como eso, supo que Fénix había caído en su trampa, volviendo a sonreír mientras que ya no sabía si lo estaba haciendo realmente o si solo estaba desapareciendo en el aire. 

Por una vez, era él quien estaba teniendo fe. Ya solo quedaba esperar a que Charles, como siempre, salvase al mundo.


	28. Hold me, our lips must always be sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me digno a escribir esta pequeña nota solo para disculparme por haber tardado en actualizar, servidora tiene demasiado que estudiar/trabajar/escribir/etcétera. Universitarios, qué desgracia. Tarde, pero aquí llega esta breve actualización de este mi eterno fic sin mucho sentido en la que no pasa demasiado, pero que llevo mucho tiempo almacenando en mi cabeza y siempre he querido escribir, así que me he divertido mucho tratando de hacer que todo encaje, y aunque tal vez no es perfecto, solo espero que os guste. Es probable que se vaya acercando el final, pero eso es algo a lo que todavía tengo que darle algo de forma. Que quede claro, ante todo, que yo nunca dejo nada incompleto. Gracias por tu tiempo, querido lector, y espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión. ♥

Estaba flotando. 

No recordaba lo último que había sucedido a su alrededor y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero era consciente de que estaba en posición horizontal y su cuerpo no estaba tocando el suelo, ingrávido, sintiendo la extraña pero familiar presencia de un peso sobre los hombros, algo ondeando a sus espaldas que antes no estaba allí, pero que sí acostumbraba a estar en el pasado. Si estiraba los dedos, algo frío rozaba sus yemas, y aunque era desagradable porque apenas podía sentir sus extremidades por culpa del frío, aquellos objetos parecían estar vivos y le transmitían una sensación de seguridad que no podía explicar, trepando por sus brazos y piernas y llamándolo sin voz. 

Metal. Aquello era metal, y hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no lo sentía.

Erik abrió los ojos, y a pesar de la escena surrealista, de estar levitando sobre el inmenso jardín de la mansión sin razón aparente mientras que cientos de objetos metálicos de toda clase orbitaban a su alrededor, lo primero en lo que no pudo evitar fijarse fue en sus manos, sus propias manos, una de ellas enguantada mientras que la otra, con la que había rozado lo que lo rodeaba antes de abrir los ojos, con los nudillos ensangrentados. _Sus_ manos. Porque sí, aquellas ya no eran las pálidas y pequeñas manos de Charles Xavier, con sus dedos cortos y sus infinitesimales pecas, que se repartían por todo su cuerpo y hasta allí llegaban, eran las manos de Erik Lehnsherr, tan distintas y cuánto más familiares. Era su propia piel, y cuando dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar una honda bocanada de aire y disfrutar del momento, se percató de que todo aquello lo estaba haciendo él, y sus poderes reaccionaron a sus pensamientos como un perro fiel a su amo, estableciendo el correcto orden del mundo en cuestión de segundos y permitiéndole posar los pies sobre la tierra al fin, asimilar de una vez por todas que sí, era su cuerpo por completo, con la capa sobre los hombros y el casco sobre su cráneo, y todo parecía estar bien de una vez, haciéndolo casi sonreír, cuando recordó la situación del mundo antes de despertar de aquel modo, dejando caer el casco sobre el césped y concentrándose en buscar a Charles, haciéndose vulnerable para él, en sentir su mente y saber si estaba bien, si su plan había funcionado.

Fue un solo segundo, y entonces creyó que su mente explotaría.

Charles estaba en todas partes. Era incapaz de abrir los ojos, de tratar de calmar su mente o pedirle que parase porque le estaba haciendo daño. Simplemente, Charles parecía haber inundado cada poro de su cuerpo sin poder detenerse, gritando su nombre con una desesperación que parecía inhumana, suplicándole que no lo abandonase, que lo necesitaba a su lado como nunca. Era horrible, como una tortura a pesar de que solo era un llamado desesperado por una ayuda que no sabía cómo otorgar, pero Erik se aferró a sus palabras a pesar de que todavía podía volver a colocar su casco sobre los hombros y de que creyó no poder soportarlo por demasiado tiempo. Comenzó a andar hacia el origen de toda aquella tormenta, buscando a Charles aún y a pesar de estar ciego con la furia de aquella mente que parecía a punto de arrasarlo y de sentir el metal crispándose de nuevo porque parecía haber perdido el control de su ser, y aunque fueron solo unos minutos desde ese justo instante hasta que sus manos finalmente tocaron las mejillas del rostro de Charles, a Erik se le antojaron eternidades, completas existencias dentro de un Infierno demasiado real. Dijo el nombre de Charles en voz alta, o eso creyó porque no pudo escuchar el propio sonido de su voz, y poco a poco el mundo volvió a ser real, su mente quedándose en silencio como si alguien le estuviese bajando el volumen a un televisor, con la verde llanura artificial del jardín y sus manos destrozadas que todavía le parecían un milagro sujetando el rostro de un Charles que estaba arrodillado sobre el césped y tenía los ojos cerrados, pálido y con los labios azulados, temblando mientras que murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a comprender, con lágrimas rodando profusamente por sus mejillas.

\- Charles - repitió. Entonces era consciente de que lo había dicho, con la voz ronca como si hubiese estado gritando durante mucho tiempo, y se acuclilló hasta quedar a la altura de Charles, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares y disfrutando del contacto con aquella piel. Llevaba tanto tiempo viendo ese rostro únicamente en el espejo que ya no le parecía real, más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Ya no era él, Erik, entonces tenía todo lo que le faltaba cuando había ocupado ese cuerpo. Y aún así, parecía estar sufriendo tanto que le partía el alma en dos. - Charles, ¿qué ocurre, Charles? Háblame, por favor. Dime que estás bien. Yo…  
\- Está bien, Erik. - Los dedos de Charles se aferraron a las muñecas de Erik. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, y parecía que le había costado un mundo entero poder decir aquellas tres palabras. Erik seguía con tantas preguntas como antes, pero sabía que Charles necesitaba que estuviese allí, y eso haría ante todo, pues él era lo más importante que tenía. Si debía esperar para poder entender algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo haría.

Los minutos se hacían eternos, y el silencio seguía en aquel lugar en el que estaban los dos. Charles se había escurrido entre los brazos de Erik, quizás porque sus piernas ya no le respondían o porque lo que fuera que le estuviese sucediendo parecía estar destrozándolo por dentro, y Erik se limitaba a sujetarlo y a apartar los cabellos húmedos de su frente, todavía tratando de escuchar las palabras que susurraba constantemente, qué decía, a quién se dirigía, pero todo lo que susurraba seguía siendo tan inteligible como la primera vez. No sabía cuánto tiempo más tendrían que estar así, y aquella sensación de estar asustado era algo que le recordaba a momentos de su vida en los que había sido más frágil e indefenso, lo cual lo hacía sentir enfermo, débil y enfadado por no poder hacer nada. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Fénix? ¿Le había hecho daño a Charles? Había sentido dentro de su propia cabeza que no había desaparecido, que sin duda seguía siendo Charles, pero… ¿y si Fénix lo estaba engañando? ¿Qué era lo que él mismo había conseguido creyendo que era la única manera de detener a aquel ente?

\- Erik. - Su voz sonaba calmada, casi antinatural. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, pero había dejado de susurrar. Por primera vez, parecía estar allí realmente.  
\- ¿Charles? - contestó Erik, temeroso.  
\- Erik… No consigo… Está dentro de mi cabeza, Erik… Es muy fuerte y…  
\- ¿Has conseguido derrotarlo? - El plan de Erik había consistido en hacer que Fénix ocupase el cuerpo de Charles para que el propio Charles fuese más fuerte gracias a sus poderes de telépata y pudiese reducirlo, y a pesar de que por un momento había temido que todo fuese un error de magnitudes bíblicas, Charles lo había conseguido, aunque contemplando la situación, Erik se preguntaba a qué precio. No pudo contener una oleada de remordimientos recorrer su espalda. Era Charles, después de todo.  
\- Lo estoy controlando, Erik - contestó, solemne. - Pero no sé cuánto tiempo seré capaz de hacerlo.

Charles abrió los ojos, y Erik solo acertó a contener el aliento cuando descubrió que éstos ya no eran azules como el cielo, sino que eran dorados, anaranjados y brillantes como el fuego de una hoguera, pero a pesar de todo, de que aquella era la inequívoca muestra de que Fénix estaba allí, no cabía ninguna duda de que era Charles, Charles y solo Charles el que lo atravesaba como si ya no fuese un mortal más, Charles el que buscó su rostro y trató de alcanzar sus labios, Charles el que le susurró que lo amaba y Charles el que le pidió que lo sacase de allí, que se quedase con él y no lo dejase nunca porque lo necesitaba más que al aire que respiraba.

El metal seguía allí, indudablemente. No importaba, pasara lo que pasase, y fuera quien fuese, el metal solo respondía cuando Magneto ordenaba. Erik había perdido aquel privilegio durante mucho tiempo, pues a pesar de seguir siendo Erik Lehnsherr dentro de otro cuerpo, no tenía el derecho a seguir siendo Magneto porque éste era ya un ente demasiado grande como para no ser individual, anclado a su cuerpo original y tratando de adherirse a Charles como una enfermedad, una figura por sí sola, y entonces que estaba de vuelta a su verdadero ser, su preciado elemento parecía perdido, confundido como si ya no supiese quién era Magneto, mas allí estaba cuando lo necesitaba, lo único que siempre había permanecido para él, ya fuese para bien o para mal. Charles no necesitó decirle nada más, y de repente los objetos del aire parecieron volverse líquidos antes de comenzar a entrecruzarse y descender hasta las piernas de Charles, comenzando a trepar por ellas y adhiriéndose bajo la tela de sus pantalones como una segunda piel, viva y flexible, cubriéndolo hasta la cintura y permitiéndole a Erik sentir absolutamente todo sobre el cuerpo de Charles, que ardía como si tuviese fiebre.

\- ¡Erik! ¿Qué…?  
\- Confía en mí - dijo por toda respuesta.

Ni un solo ápice de la piel de las piernas de Charles estaba al descubierto, tragada por aquella capa de metal que era curiosamente cálida y blanda. Erik se puso de pie y extendió ambas manos en dirección a Charles, y éste estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo para preguntarle qué era lo que pretendía cuando sintió que sus piernas reaccionaban por sí solas, haciendo que se levantase y permaneciese de pie justo delante de Erik. Era extraño, estar de pie y a pesar de todo no sentir nada de la cintura hacia abajo, mientras que un dolor lacerante atravesaba su cerebro, pero eso no lo convertía en algo desagradable, sabiendo además que era Erik quien lo estaba sosteniendo.

\- Vamos - dijo Erik, y por primera vez sonaba decidido, como el antiguo Erik, el que siempre sabía qué hacer, el que necesitaban en aquel momento aunque fuese el Erik que menos agradaba a Charles. - Encontraremos la manera de deshacernos de ese parásito para siempre.

Charles le dedicó una sonrisa triste justo antes de avanzar en dirección a la mansión junto a él. Ojalá no supiese que no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer para que Fénix desapareciese del mundo.


	29. Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all.

La sensación de poder era abrumadora. Bien era cierto que el dolor no se detenía, lo torturaba a cada segundo que pasaba y lo obligaba a recordarse con todas sus fuerzas que aquello era lo correcto, que tenía que hacerlo porque nadie más podía, pero en cierto modo, Fénix se había hecho uno con Charles y las limitaciones de su poder parecían no existir. Ya no solo veía el mundo físico, asequible para todos los demás, entonces había otro universo entero superpuesto al que ya conocía, brillando a su alrededor como algo prohibido que nunca debería ser visto por un ser terrenal como él, mas ya no había barreras que pudieran plantarle cara. Su cráneo parecía estar resquebrajándose dentro de su cabeza y habría caído al suelo de no estar siendo arrastrado por Erik y sus poderes, pues se sentía extenuado, incapaz de continuar con aquella batalla si no podía reponer fuerzas pronto.

Erik lo llevó hasta la cama, cubriéndolo con un montón de cálidas mantas que olían a vagos recuerdos que parecían formar parte de otra vida que no era aquella que estaba viviendo, ya cuando el mundo se había vuelto demasiado brillante como para soportarlo, como para distinguir algo, dónde estaba, el metal dejando de estar en contacto con su piel aunque realmente no pudiera sentir nada. Sus párpados estaban hechos de plomo, pues abrir los ojos parecía algo imposible. Sintió el cuerpo de Erik contra el suyo, sus brazos rodeándolo e inundándolo con su calor, sus besos, el sonido de su voz contra uno de sus oídos y, aunque apenas podía pensar, se percató de que aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para no sufrir, o para al menos para convencerse de que el dolor siempre podría ser peor. Era él, él de verdad de una vez por todas, y no había ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para empañar lo agradable de aquel pensamiento, lo reveladora que era aquella realidad. Sus particulares mundos habían recuperado el orden, y Charles solo quería creer que pronto Fénix no sería más que un mal sueño que había tenía que soportar alguna vez, por muy falsa que sonase aquella mentira en su propio razonamiento.

Cayó rendido en la inconsciencia, incapaz de permanecer despierto ni un solo segundo más aunque se muriese por hablar con Erik, que apenas sí había tenido tiempo para deshacerse de aquel traje que Magneto había vestido antaño para atemorizar a la humanidad, incapaz de abandonar a Charles ni un solo segundo porque sentía que lo necesitaba junto a él, perenne recordatorio de que no estaba solo y de que él podía soportar aquello, aquello y mucho más, pues al fin y al cabo él siempre había sido el más fuerte de todos ellos.

Despertó lo que podría haber sido una eternidad más tarde, pero que a él simplemente se le antojó como el latido de un corazón. El dolor llegó tan repentinamente como había desaparecido, aunque quizás nunca se había ido realmente, pero al menos pudo enfocar la vista para contemplar los párpados cerrados de Erik, su cabello revuelto y sus labios entreabiertos, estrechándolo contra él como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo. Podía ver en él cosas en las que nunca antes había reparado, como un centenar de borrosas cicatrices por todo su cuerpo y fragmentos de las historias que las habían ocasionado, y sus dedos se deslizaron por su piel mientras trataba de olvidar que la suya estaba ardiendo, queriendo atesorar cada pensamiento, cada pulsación y cada imagen, centrarse en Erik como si nunca hubiese dejado de ser parte de él y tratar de vivir al menos un día entero con aquella fuerza incontrolable de la naturaleza habitando en su interior.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Erik había abierto los ojos en algún momento, y entonces lo miraba con una indescriptible expresión, una extraña mezcla de felicidad, tristeza, preocupación y embelesamiento. Su voz apenas había sido un susurro, lo suficientemente cerca de su oído como para estremecer a Charles, y éste respondió enterrando la cabeza contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, casi escuchando al Fénix riéndose de él mientras que intentaba ocultar que estaba temblando, por mucho que resultase imposible estando tan pegado a Erik.

\- Lo siento, Charles. Lo siento tanto…  
\- No es culpa tuya.  
\- Yo hice que…  
\- Hiciste lo correcto. No tienes nada que lamentar.

Charles alzó la cabeza para intentar perderse en los ojos grises de Erik. Los suyos seguían siendo dos brillantes esferas doradas que no parecían pertenecer al planeta Tierra, por mucho que él mismo ignorase este hecho, y Erik no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto de Charles restaba en ellos, qué podía significar aquel cambio tan evidente en su naturaleza cuando sus ojos siempre habían sido la ventana directa a su alma, lo único válido para identificarlo y distinguirlo de cualquier otro.

\- ¿Están bien Wesley y Joe? - susurró Charles finalmente, incapaz de extender aquellos infinitos poderes suyos para descubrirlo por su cuenta, pues temía encontrar algo que lo aterrorizase o le rompiera el corazón.  
\- Honestamente, Charles, ahora mismo tú eres mi única preocupación - respondió Erik en el mismo tono de voz, todavía demasiado entregado a sus propias reflexiones.  
\- Necesito saber si Fénix les ha hecho daño, Erik. Son mis hermanos y…   
\- Lo sé - lo interrumpió. - Iré a verlos si es lo que quieres, pero necesitas estar lo más tranquilo posible, Charles. No queremos que…  
\- No me descontrolaré - contestó, como si hubiera leído su mente. - No hay nada que Fénix pueda hacer ahora, por muy poderoso que sea.

Erik creía en sus palabras, por mucho que supiese que era imposible contener por siempre a un ente de tal magnitud. Había algo en la voz de Charles, en la manera en la que lo había dicho mientras que se incorporaba en la cama y perdía su mirada más allá del cristal de la ventana, que realmente lo había convencido de la veracidad de aquel estamento, como si Charles estuviese empleando algún tipo de sugestión que ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

Erik se levantó, despidiéndose con un beso que quiso prolongarse hasta el infinito, y salió al pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Wesley, pensando que quizás aquel sería el lugar más sencillo por el que empezar, considerando que Joe… Mas no llegó siquiera a rozar la puerta con la punta de los dedos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho?

Joe estaba justo detrás de él, tan cerca que Erik creyó sentir su aliento rozándole la nuca, como una amenaza, y no pudo menos que contener un escalofrío, un escalofrío que despareció en el exacto momento en el que se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con el fantasma de aquel hombre de aspecto - incluso a pesar de tener la misma cara angelical de Charles - y comportamiento peligroso que había conocido no mucho tiempo atrás, el hermano que en los recuerdos prestados de Charles era una preocupación a pesar de ser también algo demasiado querido como para poder expresarlo con palabras. Parecía como si Fénix se hubiese llevado toda la vida que su cuerpo pudiese albergar, pálido y tembloroso aunque su voz pretendiese sonar como antes, como si no pareciese agonizante, y Erik no pudo más que quedarse estático, contemplándolo como si fuese una aparición y no una de las dos personas a las que, en efecto, estaba buscando.

\- ¿Hecho? - dijo finalmente, casi tartamudeando, como despertando de un sueño.  
\- Con Fénix. Dónde está.  
\- Charles…  
\- ¿Charles está conteniendo a Fénix? ¿En su mente?  
\- Sí - contestó Erik, simplemente. Seguía sin saber qué decir. - ¿Qué es lo que te ha…?  
\- Charles no puede hacer eso - lo interrumpió, desviando la atención de su persona. - Lo acabará matando. Erik, si valoras la vida de Charles, que sé que sí, tienes que hacer que se deshaga de Fénix inmediatamente. - Joe se apoyó contra una de las paredes del pasillo, como si repentinamente hubiera perdido las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie por sí solo, y solo acertó a atravesar a Erik con sus ojos azules como el cielo, idénticos a los de Charles si éstos no fuesen entonces del color del oro líquido.  
\- ¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso? Fénix no puede vagar por ahí libremente, no teniendo en cuenta…  
\- Erik, nadie conoce a ese ser mejor de lo que yo lo hago - suspiró. - Sé de lo que es capaz, y también conozco sus limitaciones. Aunque probablemente Charles no quiera saber nada de lo que estoy a punto de decirte, como también sé que Wesley preferiría mandarme de vuelta a Escocia antes de cumplir con lo que digo, quiero que sepas que tengo un plan. Sé cómo salvar a Charles y hacer que Fénix desaparezca para siempre, pero voy a necesitar que me ayudes y que en ningún momento le digas a Charles lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Qué me dices?

Aquello sonaba demasiado bien como para ser completamente cierto. Demasiado bien como para que no hubiera…

\- Te escucho.

Sabía qué era lo que iba a proponerle antes incluso de que separase los labios. 

Lo que fuera con tal de salvar a Charles.


End file.
